Til Death Us Do Part
by broughps
Summary: AU Guy and Marian's lives after the season 3 finale told through their children's lives. Spoilers series 3. This story was conceived at the beginning of series 3 knowing only the following bits Jonas A and Keith A were leaving w/ one character dying.
1. Chapter 1

Robin looked at the bed where his father had been laid out. He saw the figure lying next to his father and knew that she too was no longer alive. Robin went to alert his brothers and sisters that his mother had been found, but when he reached the door he simply closed it and turned back to his parents. Being the youngest of ten children he felt he had never had enough time with his parents and he decided to take it now. His siblings would find him soon enough.

Robin looked at his father and was amazed that Sir Guy of Gisborne had lived to be eighty years of age. He had heard stories over the years and had seen much in his twenty-five years of his father's exploits both good and bad. Everyone said that his mother, the Lady Marian, had changed his father by her belief that there was good in Sir Guy. Robin chuckled to himself remembering his mother sighing when his father walked into the great hall last month saying, "Is he not still the most handsome man alive?"

Touching his mother's now cold cheek, Robin realized that she was still a beautiful woman at sixty-four years. His family should have known to come here when their mother had disappeared after father had died. Marian had hated being separated from her husband for any length of time. Now she would be with him forever Robin mused and no one could place their demands on them anymore. Their political battles were over and there would finally be peace for the two of them. Though in their last years most of the battles between the two appeared to be more in jest than anything truly serious. The last great battle between the two of them had been over his name.

______________________________________________________________________

"Guy I want to name him Robin." Marian said facing Guy's back as he was getting dressed that morning.

"Absolutely not Marian. We've been over this before. No child of mine is going to be named after that man." Guy said still not facing Marion and pulling on his shirt.

"But Guy you two made your peace before he was killed did you not? At least that's what you told me."

"We did not make peace Marian. We formed a very uneasy alliance to get rid of the Sheriff. That man caused too much pain to both you and I and I won't have a son burdened with that name. And besides what would everyone say if I called my son Robin?"

"Your son?" Marian questioned with her hands on her hips. "I believe I'm the one carrying your son. That makes him my son too."

Guy turned and put his hand on Marian's belly and smiled, "Yes he's your son too, but"

Guy's face turning serious "he's not going to be named after Robin Hood and that's final." Guy dropped his hand and walked towards the door. He felt rather than saw the goblet hit the wall beside him. Guy shook his head, grinned and continued out the door. "This isn't finished Guy" yelled Marian.

Marian sat down on the bed. She felt more tired than she had ever felt before. Her pains would start any day now and she was determined to get her way in this name business. Marian never regretted marrying Guy, though at first it seemed to be a penance for all the bad things she might have done in her life, but she wondered every so often what life would have been like had Robin lived. She didn't think it would have been any easier or harder, the same kings and princes would still have been around to deal with, just different. Marian sighed "No use thinking about it now. It can never be changed." Marian smiled, "Nor would I want it to." After nineteen years of marriage Marian was quite besotted with her husband, 'But Guy of Gisborne this child will be named Robin. Count on it.' Marian thought as she heaved herself up off the bed.

A plan was forming in Marian's mind and it would take some doing to pull it off without Guy finding out too soon what she was up to. Marian called to Sarah, the servant in charge of housekeeping, and got the day ordered, then she headed down to the kitchens. Guy had already broken his fast and was gone for the day when Marian came into the hall. She sat down at the table to eat and make sure that all her children were fed and put to their tasks. The oldest three boys Edward, Roger and Guy were with their father so had already eaten. Catherine was trying to make sure more food went into little Marian than on her and Isabeau was putting bowls of porridge before Cicely and Margaret.

"Where's Crispin?' Marian inquired. Before she could get the words out Crispin came running down the stairs barely touching them. He started for the door when Marian told him to come, sit down and eat.

"But mother I was suppose to go with father today. He'll already be angry with me for being late" Crispin said anxiously.

"He'll be angrier if you fall over from lack of food and he has to stop what he's doing to bring you back to the castle" Marian replied.

Crispin ran back to the table grabbed some bread and an apple and was out the door before Marian could stop him. Marian smiled and knew that Crispin was right, Guy would be angry, though it wouldn't last long. Training in the art of war started early for a nobleman's son. Though most sons and daughters were sent to foster at another's castle or manor Guy and Marian had kept their children close. Guy had made too many enemies over the years and would have none of his children used as hostages against him.

Hannah, the children's nurse, came in to get little Marian and Margaret cleaned up. Cicely and Isabeau went with Brother James for lessons. Both Guy and Marian wanted all their children educated. Others scoffed at them for having daughters that could read and write, but they just ignored them knowing that if their daughters were going to be respected by their future husbands they would have to be a help to them not a hindrance. Their daughters would more than likely have to run a castle or manor as a husband went off to fight and they would need to read and cipher if they wanted to keep their managers honest.

"Hannah I'll be out most of the day so you'll have to keep an eye on the girls. The boys will be with Sir Guy until supper", said Marian as she got up from her chair.

"Yes Lady Gisborne. Where shall I tell Sir Guy you've gone should he ask?" asked Hannah.

"I haven't decided yet" Marian replied.

Hannah gave Marian and uneasy look. This did not bode well. The master and mistress had been arguing again Hannah could tell. That was it then nothing for it, the girls would eat early and spend the evening in their rooms. Hannah was not about to have the wrath of Sir Guy directed at her and though he would never hurt his daughters they would certainly be frightened of him if he worked himself into a rage. Yes an early supper would be the thing to do. Hannah left with her charges as Marian started up the stairs back to her and Guy's room. Marian had packing to do.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Guy and the boys entered the castle and parted ways as they each went to their rooms to get cleaned up and ready for supper. Guy entered his and Marian's room as two servants were filling a wooden tub with water.

"Where is my Lady wife?" Guy asked.

"We haven't seen her for some time master", they replied not meeting Guy's eyes.

Guy dismissed them with the wave of a hand. He undressed and lowered himself into the tub. The hot water helped ease the ache in his muscles. 'I'm getting too old for this' he thought, 'I should let the younger men take over.' Laying his head back against the rim of the tub Guy waited for Marion to come in and wash his back. They had gotten into a ritual of sorts with Marian washing, then massaging his back after a hard day's training.

The water was cold when Guy jerked awake, not realizing he had dozed off. Where was that woman? It wasn't like her not to come in and talk to him while he was bathing. Guy pulled himself out of the tub and dressed for dinner.

As Guy walked towards the hall he noticed it was too quiet for his brood of children. There should be talking, laughing or squabbling, usually all three going on at the same time. When he entered the hall it was to find only his sons sitting at the table.

"Where are the girls and your mother?" Guy asked looking around.

"Hannah fed the girls early tonight", said Edward "and has sent them to their rooms".

"And your mother?"

The boys all looked at each other and continued to be silent looking down at their plates.

"I'll ask one more time, where is your mother?" Guy said an edge creeping into his voice.

"Apparently no one has seen her since this morning", replied Roger.

"What do you mean no one has seen her since this morning?"

"She told Hannah that she would be out all day, but didn't tell her where she was going"

"Damn that woman."

Guy left the hall and headed to the stables. The stable hand seeing the look on Sir Guy's face tried to make him self smaller in the hopes of not being noticed. It failed to work.

"Has my wife been here today?"

"Yes Sir Guy, She came this morning and asked to have a horse saddled."

"And you let her get on a horse? Did you somehow fail to notice that she is far gone with child?"

"No Sir Guy, but she threatened to remove…"

"Remove what?"

"I'd not be able to have children sir", the stable hand replied turning beet red.

Guy couldn't help himself and smiled. "Yes that sounds like Marian. Did she say where she was going?"

"No Sir Guy"

Guy got his horse ready and left Nottingham asking the guards at the outside gate if they had seen Marian. They had and pointed him in the direction they had seen her take.

'When I get my hands on you Marian', thought Guy, 'I'll…'

Guy tried first at Knighton and was told that Marian had gone on to Nettlestone. After reaching Nettlestone he was told "no she's not here, maybe Clun." Guy was getting impatient and worried. "Fool woman" hissed Guy under his breath. Guy decided that by the time he reached Clun they'd tell him the same thing that she had already left. Skipping Clun he went to Locksley. It was already getting dark.

Arriving in Locksley, Guy went into the stables. There he saw Marian's horse. Trying to keep his temper in check he marched up to the manor house and flung the door open. He did not see her immediately and let out an exasperated growl.

"Where is Lady Marian?" Guy asked the terror filled servants. Most knew he would not harm them, but many remembered the time before Lady Marian and didn't want to take any chances.

William, Thornton's son pointed up the stairs toward the bedroom. Guy took the stairs two at a time yelling "MARIAN". He threw open the door to the room and was about to yell again when he glanced over and saw Marian waking up on the bed.

"Guy what's all the yelling about?" Marian asked rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered where she was and why she was there. "You can just go back to the castle. I'm not leaving."

"No you're not leaving. You're not getting on a horse again until after the babe is born. I'll send a message to have a carriage for you in the morning. And I'm sending the horse back with the messenger so you won't be tempted to get on it again. What were you thinking getting on horse? You could have been hurt or caused harm to the babe." Guy turned and started taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing? You can't seriously think you're staying here tonight. You can just go back to the castle", Marian said testily.

"Marian, I have ridden to three different villages searching for you. I'm tired and hungry and I'm not going anywhere else tonight", Guy opened the door and yelled down "Someone bring up some food and drink." He turned to Marian and asked "Are you hungry or have you already eaten?"

"I'm always hungry and yes I've already eaten", Marian said as she struggled to sit up.

Guy yelled down, "Bring enough for two". He then turned to Marian and helped her up on to her feet. Guy wrapped he arms around her and drew her in close to his chest. "Do not leave again. I cannot protect you if I don't know where you are. And yes I know you think you can protect yourself, but Marian your time is almost here and I don't think you can do much fighting with a babe in the way."

Marian smiled in spite of herself. Guy would always try to protect her. After nineteen years of marriage she was glad to let him. "You know I bet when the baby's born I'll be able to get back into my Night Watchman costume." Guy growled into her hair and Marian burst out laughing.

A knock on the door separated them as Mavis brought a tray in and set it on the small table by the window. Guy lit some candles in the room and set one on the table. Marian sat down and started eating. By the time Guy sat down Marian had eaten most of the food on the platter. Marian realized how much she had eaten and got up to call down for more food.

"Stay where you are. I'll get more and send the servants off." Guy left the room and returned shortly with more bread and some cheese. They talked of their sons' training and the business of their manors and the castle. Soon it was time for bed. Marian tried to take off her over dress but was having a hard time of it.

"Guy could you help me? I can't reach the ties."

"Maybe the next time you run off you'll remember to take a ladies maid." Guy smirked.

"Why, you do very nicely", Marian smiled.

Guy finished with the ties on Marian's dress and helped her out of it. He then proceeded to get himself undressed and got into bed. Guy noticed Marian staring down at herself with a sad expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm huge."

"Yes you are." Guy said rolling on to his side away from Marian.

"GUY" Marian shouted.

"You're huge with my child and you're still beautiful. Now come to bed. I'm tired and so are you" Guy said rolling back towards Marian and bringing the sheet down for her to crawl under. Marian got into bed and snuggled up to Guy. Even though she was tired Marian could not fall asleep immediately. Guy loosened his hold on Marian as he started to slip into sleep.

"His name is going to be Robin", whispered Marian.

"No it's not", Guy said sleepily and turned over. Marion shoved his shoulder blade in aggravation. Guy just grunted and started snoring.

Five days later Marian's labor started. Catherine went to find her father to tell him. Guy was in his office looking over the accounts for all of Nottinghamshire.

"Father mother is having the baby", Catherine panted out. She had run from her parents' room to the other side of the castle looking for her father. Guy immediately got up and started running to his wife. It sounded like an explosion as the door hit the wall from Guy throwing it open.

"How long?" Guy asked coming up to the bed and kneeling to get closer to Marian.

"They've just started", Marian said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit. "It will be a while. Go back to work. I'll be fine. I have done this before."

Guy looked at Marian feeling helpless. Nine times he'd been through this and it hadn't gotten any easier. He couldn't stand to see Marian in such pain.

"Go Guy", said Marian. "I'll tell them to come get you when the baby's almost here." It made it harder on Marian to see Guy like this, so unsure of himself. Guy reluctantly left, but started to turn around when he heard Marian cry out. Lettice the midwife blocked him from coming back into the room. Lettice was the only person who didn't fear Guy's temper.

"Go Sir Guy. I'll fetch you if there's a problem. She's done this so many times afore the babe will be here in no time. Go." Lettice shooed Guy down the passageway.

Guy spent the afternoon trying to reconcile the accounts. He gave up trying and went out to watch the boys training. Before long Guy had a sword in his hand and was taking on all comers. No one could defeat him, but many gave him quite a workout. He was after all fifty-seven years of age. His men finally cried uncle and left the fields bruised and battered.

Guy had a tub brought up to Marian's old room. Their room would be out of bounds until the babe was born. He had a servant bring him clean clothes and then settled into the tub. Guy shook his head at the idea of ten children. Ten children. Though really it was eleven if you counted Seth along with his and Marian's children.

They had taken in Seth when Annie had died of pneumonia. A friend of Annie's had brought Seth to Marian knowing that Marian had helped finance Seth's care as a baby. Seth was five when he arrived. Marian had to do some fast-talking to get Guy to agree to take Seth in, but over the years Guy had come to care for the boy. Though he would send none of his and Marian's children to foster elsewhere he did send Seth to Allan at Bonchurch. Close enough to keep an eye on the boy, but far enough away that Seth would not get any ideas about someday taking over Guy's position, as the oldest son should do. That was reserved for Edward. Seth had done well in his training and would one day make a fine manager of an estate.

As Guy was musing Edward pounded on the door. "Father come quickly the midwife says mother's in trouble."

Guy immediately jumped out of the tub and pulled on a pair of clean pants and was running down the passageway while trying to pull his shirt over his head. He stopped dead at the door. Marian looked so pale as if she were… It didn't bear thinking about.

"Is she…?" Guy asked hesitantly.

"She's alive, but she's having a hard time of it. Go on to her", the midwife said.

Guy knelt down beside the bed. Marian looked up at him and smiled a weak smile. "I'm not sure I can do this. I'm so tired Guy."

"Yes you can. I promise no more children after this one." Guy said stroking her forehead.

"You can't promise that and you know it."

"Yes I can. I'll never touch you again."

"What fun would that be if you never touched me again", Marian teased as she caressed Guy's cheek. He turned and kissed the palm of her hand. Just then another contraction ripped through Marian's body.

"No", whispered Guy. "You cannot go."

Guy could only watch as Marian tried to push with the contraction, tears streaming down her face. Marian fell back against the pillow when the contraction was over.

"Do something", Guy yelled at the midwife.

"There's nothing to be done except wait Sir Guy"

"Can't you help it out? Do something. I've lost her too many times already." Guy cried.

Another contraction hit, Marian barely made a sound this time.

"You will not die. You will have this baby. Do you hear me Marian?" Guy said fiercely. "Do it now Marian."

"Yes Guy." Marian answered her voice barely a whisper.

"I can see the head", Lettice said.

"Come on Marian, Robin wants out. Push." Guy said while helping Marian into a semi-seated position.

Robin made his presence known with a hearty cry. And didn't stop crying until Lettice handed him over to Marian. Lettice handed Guy a blanket to swaddle Robin in. Robin started fussing again as Guy tried to wrap him in the blanket.

"Hush boy", said Guy, "you'll worry your mother."

Robin immediately stopped crying, put his thumb in his mouth and looked at his father. Lettice took Robin from Guy. Guy picked Marian up so the servants could change the bedding, holding her tightly to himself.

"Please Sir Guy we need to get Lady Marian cleaned up and into bed." Lettice said. Guy reluctantly handed Marian over to the waiting servants.

Guy stepped out into the passageway and looked into the eyes of his four eldest children. "It's a boy. Robin is his name. Find the priest and go to the chapel and pray for your mother." The children left immediately to do as they were told. Guy returned to the room and found Marian in a clean nightgown and in bed with Robin lying beside her. Guy lay next to her looking back and forth between Marian and his son.

"He's beautiful Marian. But this is the last one. I won't risk it."

"Robin? Thank you Guy." Marian looked at her husband and saw unshed tears in his eyes. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." Guy smiled.

"Lettice said there won't be anymore children." Marian said quietly and with great sadness.

Guy looked her in the eyes, smiled and said, "I think ten is enough don't you?"

Marian gave a reluctant smile. "I suppose it is." Marian drifted off to sleep. Guy moved Robin between them. Guy was afraid to sleep, he was afraid that if he slept Marian might never wake up.

It took weeks for Marian to recover, but recover she did.

________________________________________________________________________

Robin looked again at his father; he smiled thinking of how hard he fought to get the attention he wanted from his father. Oh he had been a brat. His mother had looked at him many times and swore that he was his father's son. His father would smirk at his mother and ask if there some doubt about her other children's parentage. The irony was that of all of Guy and Marian's children Robin looked the most like his father.

________________________________________________________________________

"Marian I said don't interfere", Guy said leading Robin by his hand to his room.

"But Guy he's so young." Marian said fretfully. Marian had always had a soft spot for Robin, he being her last child.

"The boy was told to stay away from the training grounds. He caused four men to be injured by his stubbornness. One may lose an arm because of his willful disobedience."

Robin was struggling to keep up with the long strides of his father, but he didn't dare trip or ask his father to slow down. He had never to this point in his five years had his father's wrath directed at him. Robin determined that no matter his punishment he would be brave and not cry. He would show his father that he too should be allowed to train as a soldier like his older brothers.

Guy pushed the door open to Robin's room releasing Robin's hand. Robin stumbled but didn't fall. He turned around to look at his father as Guy closed the door. Tears threatened to fall from Robin's eyes.

"Are you crying boy", asked Guy sternly.

"No sir", Robin replied though his vision was becoming blurry from the moisture.

Robin watched with great trepidation as Guy took off his leather belt. He knew what was coming now.

"Come here", Guy said in a low voice, "bend over."

Robin bent over Guy's lap. 'I will not cry.' 'I will not cry.' 'I will not cry', thought Robin to himself after each blow of the leather belt. Guy stood his son back up looking him in the eye.

"Do you know why you got a whipping", asked Guy.

"Yes father. I was disobedient and caused some of your soldiers to get hurt. You told me not to go to the training grounds and I did", said Robin trying hard not to let the tears fall from his eyes.

"The first thing a soldier needs to learn is how to follow orders. By not following orders you can get others not only hurt, but killed. Marcus might lose his arm. How is he going to provide for his family if he can't work? There will be no money for food or to pay the taxes and then he'll lose his house. Marcus has four children Robin. Not only have you hurt Marcus but you've hurt his whole family."

"I'm sorry papa", Robin said no longer able to contain his tears. Guy picked Robin up, put him on his lap and let Robin cry himself to sleep. Guy put Robin in his bed and left. The boy would sleep through the night.

As Guy was coming out of Robin's room Marian met him in the passageway. She started to enter Robin's room looking to comfort him.

"Leave him be Marian"

"But…"

"I said leave him be. He took his punishment and will not disobey again." Guy took Marian's arm and lead her away from Robin's room. "Besides he's asleep."

The next morning Robin stood on the castle steps watching as his father and brother's left, his brother's to train and his father to check on Knighton and Locksley. Robin turned to go into the castle and found his mother on her way out to the town. Marian's heart went out to Robin, he was of an age where he didn't quite fit in, no longer a baby, but not old enough to start lesson's or training.

"Come with me", Marian said taking Robin's hand.

Marian and Robin made their way through the market place, Marian placing orders and having them sent back to the castle or on to Locksley. Robin wandered off to the blacksmith's shop. Marian found him there holding a small sword in his hand.

"Morning Lady Gisborne. The boy looks like he's ready to follow in his father's footsteps", said Martin holding a hammer in his hand ready to start working on a new axe head.

Marian watched as Robin swung the small blade around in the air. She sighed knowing how badly Robin wanted to be like Guy. She would try again tonight to convince Guy to let Robin start his training early.

"Careful boy. You don't want to hurt anyone." Martin said raising an eyebrow.

"Mother it looks just like father's", said Robin excitedly.

"Robin put the sword down. We need to get back to the castle." Marian said reaching out her hand to Robin. Robin started to lay the small sword down, but hesitated and gave the sword one last swish through the air before reluctantly putting it on the nearest table.

"Go outside and wait for me", Marian said to Robin. When he was out of earshot she turned around to Martin, "Is the sword promised to someone?"

"Not anymore my lady. The man who ordered it lost his son this past winter", replied Martin.

"Have it wrapped and sent to the castle. Make sure it's delivered to me."

"Yes Lady Marian."

Marian left the blacksmith's shop and found Robin waiting for her by the bakers stall.

"Come let's go home", Marian said putting her hand between Robin's shoulder blades to guide him along.

That evening as Guy was in the tub Marian knelt behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaving her hands resting on his chest. Guy tipped his head back and looked up at Marian's face. She smiled at him and gave him a lingering kiss.

" Guy about Robin" The smile that had been forming on Guy's face vanished. "He so desperately wants to be with you."

"I can't have him on the grounds Marian", Guy interrupted, "he's a menace right now to himself and anyone around him. He lacks discipline. And he's too young."

"Teach him or get one of your men to teach him. Start him off like you did any of the boys that have come here to train", Marian said while slowly caressing Guy's chest.

"Woman, stop that or we'll never get to supper", Guy growled grabbing Marian's hand. Marian laughed pulling her hand away. "Lean forward so I can wash your back."

"Just think about it", said Marian a few moments later.

Guy was silent while Marian finished washing his back. As she moved away he leaned back against the tub with his eyes closed. "He'd have to start in the armory cleaning armor or maybe…" Marian didn't listen any further as she knew she had just won the battle. Guy didn't even open his eyes when he felt Marian step into the tub. His breath caught as Marian started kissing his neck and across his collarbone. "We're going to be late for supper aren't we" Guy asked pulling Marian even closer. "Very." Marian said between kisses.

Later that night Robin lay in his bed not able to sleep. His father had told him that evening that he would start his training tomorrow. Robin quietly got out of bed and found the wooden sword Will Scarlett had made him for his last birthday. He imagined all the fights he would win. Robin swung the sword to the right and killed a bandit. He jumped on the bed, swung to the left and killed the enemy soldier. "Take that you bloody cur," The door opened just as Robin chopped down with his blade and fell off the bed. Marian had to stifle a laugh and Guy rolled his eyes and kept on walking. "Are you ok", Marian asked walking over to Robin. "Yes mama", Robin replied red faced. "Get back into bed then. And I'll take that", Marian said taking the sword from Robin and putting it on top of the chest at the end of his bed. "Tomorrow you listen to your father or any of the other men that your father tells you to go with. And no complaining if he doesn't let you unto the grounds. Crispin, Guy, Roger and Edward didn't start on the training grounds. They had to work in the stables and armory long before they were allowed to start fighting." "Yes mama." Robin said hoping that wasn't going to be true for him. As soon as Marian left after tucking him in, Robin crawled to the end of his bed, grabbed his sword and lay back down. He was going to be a soldier.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I should have left that boy in the forest when he was born" said Guy in an exasperated voice. Marian gaped at her husband. "That's not funny Guy", Marian said as she watched Guy pace around the room. "Marian in one week that boy has ruined a suit of armor, broken three knives and two swords. Fredrick won't allow him back in the stables and five soldiers have threatened to leave if he comes near the training grounds again." Guy's frustration with his youngest son was palpable. Marian could only watch as Guy worked out his anger at Robin.

"This is your fault", Guy accused Marian, "I told you the boy was too young and you persisted." He had stopped his pacing and was looking angrily at Marian.

"Yes Guy I put a knife to your throat and forced you to take Robin everyday this week", Marian said sarcastically.

"Not only has he ruined equipment but he's gotten into scrapes with the boys. I have enough enemies without having the fathers of the trainees after me."

"How bad can it be", questioned Marian.

"Two black eyes, three bloody noses and too many bruises to count. How a child that small can cause so much damage is beyond me."

"Well he is your son", said Marian. Guy glared at Marian and she stared right back at him.

"Marian he will not be allowed to train until he is older", Guy said trying to keep his voice even.

"Guy…" started Marian.

"No Marian don't ask", said Guy.

"I was going to say", Marian said slightly peeved, "let me take Robin to Locksley with Isabeau and Cicely. I'm starting their training next week. He won't be able to get into as much trouble with less people around. I'm leaving Catherine here to look after the hall in my place.

Guy looked at Marian skeptically. "Why must you train the girls to fight? Why can't they learn how to embroider and run a household like dutiful daughters do?

"You know I was trained to fight and I see no reason not to train our daughters the same way. I want them to be able to protect themselves."

"I sincerely hope I can protect my own daughters", said Guy flopping down on to his chair. Guy stretched out his legs toward the fire, leaned his arms on the armrests and folded his hands across his stomach.

"Yes but you won't always be here will you", Marian stated as she walked over and put her hand on Guy's shoulder.

As he reached up to take her hand Guy said, "Hoping to get rid of me are you?'

"Not yet", Marian smiled then sobered "The girls will all marry and even though I know you will do your best to find them good men who knows if King Henry will decide to use one of our daughters in some negotiation. He won't always have William le Marechal to guide him. Look what happened to Catherine."

"I will not let our daughters be part of any negotiations", Guy said gruffly.

"If the King commands it we won't have a choice", replied Marian.

Guy pulled on Marian's hand leading her to sit on the armrest of his chair. Marian had learned over the years to let Guy have time to think. She sat quietly playing with the curls in Guy's hair. Those curls were starting to gray. Guy let out a heavy sigh. "Let's hope this king leaves us alone. " He was ready for there to be some peace in their household now that King John was dead and Henry had been crowned. Henry was but a boy and le Marechal regent. Guy hoped that any fighting for control of Henry would take place in London and the outlying lords and knights would be left out of it.

Shaking himself out of his revelry Guy said, "Yes Marian take Robin with you next week. And see that he stays out from under foot this week."

Robin had been sitting on a step around the corner from Guy and Marian. He had heard the whole conversation and was devastated that he wouldn't be able to continue his training. 'Father doesn't want me' Robin thought. He decided to show his father that he could stay out of trouble before Guy could send him away with Marian. 'If I'm good this week father won't make me go with girls.' Robin got up quickly and headed towards his room when he heard Guy and Marian start to make their way up the stairs and out of the hall. He couldn't help it when the tears started flowing down his cheeks. Managing to avoid everyone on the way to his room, Robin undressed and got into bed. He pulled the blankets over his head and when Marian came into check on him Robin pretended to be asleep. He'd show them.

For the next week Robin stayed out of Guy's way still managing to watch Guy going through the daily training exercises. Guy would often catch Robin sitting on a hill by the training grounds watching the activities below. Robin would go no further than to the door of the stables to watch his father and brothers saddle their horses and quickly ducked out of sight when they led their horses outside. One of the servants would often find Robin sitting by the gates waiting for Guy to return.

On the first evening as Guy was working on the accounts Robin let himself into Guy's office as quietly as possible. He sat on the floor by the door careful not to disturb his father. When Guy got ready to leave he found Robin asleep on the floor. Picking Robin up Guy muttered, "If I didn't know better I'd swear you were Hood's child sent here to torment me." For the rest of the week Guy would find Robin asleep on the floor in his office sometimes almost tripping over him as Robin came closer to Guy's chair each night. Robin and Guy never spoke, Robin for fear that his father would make him leave and Guy because he was still frustrated with Robin and didn't trust himself not to yell at the boy. On the night before Robin was to leave with Marian Robin inched up to Guy's chair and stood there not saying a word. Guy stared at Robin for many moments trying to comprehend this child of his. He finally lifted Robin on to his lap and went back to reading the papers on his desk. Robin leaned back against Guy's chest not saying a word. They sat silently while Guy worked, Robin eventually falling asleep.

Guy was on his horse the next morning waiting for Marian, Isabeau, Cicely and Robin to leave. He had decided to accompany them to Locksley and was growing impatient. Marian and the girls came out with Robin trailing behind them. Robin looked up at his father and quickly looked back down. He was disappointed that he still had to go with his sisters. Guy motioned over to a guard, "Bring the boy here". The guard lifted Robin up on to his father's horse placing him before Guy. Robin could barely sit still and his smile threatened to split his face from ear to ear. Guy caught Marian's eye and saw a promise of things to come in the way that she smiled her gratitude before getting into the carriage. "Sit still boy", Guy said trying to keep his horse from getting agitated by the squirming boy.

Robin chattered the whole way to Locksley asking Guy questions and commenting on everything he saw along the way. When they got to Locksley Guy handed Robin down to a servant but not before reminding him of why he was there. "Mind your mother. I don't want to hear about any trouble." "Yes father", replied Robin before running off. Marian walked over to Guy's horse. Guy leaned down to kiss her good-bye. "I love you husband", she said quietly. Guy smiled and slowly kissed her. "I'll be back in a week to check on you", Guy said breaking off the kiss, "send someone to the castle if you need me." Guy turned his horse around and started back to Nottingham. Marian watched him ride away never tiring of seeing Guy on a horse. She turned around to see Robin heading towards the pond. Marian sighed to herself 'it was going to be a long month.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Catherine found her brother standing by her parents laughing like a loon. "Our father dying is not funny Robin", said Catherine severely. Catching sight of Marian lying next to Guy she said, "I should have known mother would be here." "She's…" Catherine started to ask. "They could not live without each other", Robin said simply.

"What were you laughing about when I walked in", questioned Catherine.

"I was remembering mother trying to train me to fight at Locksley."

Catherine started to chuckle remembering very well all of Robin's antics. "Isn't that where she gave you that little sword that looked like father's?"

"Yes". Robin felt a tear slide down his cheek even though he was still smiling. "I will miss them", he stated.

Putting her arm around Robin Catherine let her tears flow freely. "I will too". After a few minutes Catherine wiped her eyes. "Go and tell everyone we found mother. Send a servant up to help me lay mother out."

Robin nodded and left Catherine to her thoughts closing the door softly behind him. 'Good-bye', thought Robin, 'mother, father'.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine had come back to Locksley when she heard her father was ill. Mother Superior was not happy to let Catherine go even if it was to her family. Taking holy vows meant staying at the convent. Catherine had finally convinced Mother Superior that as she was the oldest daughter it was her duty to return temporarily to her family to help with her father's care. Wasn't taking care of the sick part of a nun's duty?

Laying her mother out next to her father Catherine couldn't help but smile at them. If only her marriage had been as happy.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Guy looked down at Marian holding the bundle in her arms. Marian still had a sheen of perspiration on her forehead. "A girl", Marian said quietly so as not to wake the baby. Guy smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed while the servants took the soiled linens out of the room leaving Guy and Marian alone.

"Catherine then after your mother', Guy half said half questioned looking at his daughter.

"Yes", Marian replied playing with the blanket by Catherine's face. She knew Guy had wanted to name a girl after his mother. It was a great concession on his part to name the first daughter after Marian's mother. Marian knew that Guy was trying to be conciliatory. Seven years of marriage gone by and they had started to master the art of give and take. Marian still could not tell Guy that she loved him for she did not, but she had found a friendship with him and she did care for him. She knew that Guy's feelings for her were much stronger though he had never told her that he loved her.

Guy sat looking between his wife and daughter, mostly looking at his daughter. He thought of all the new problems this child would bring. Boys he knew what to do with, but a girl. Dowries, marriage contracts, keeping her safe and pure, he was going to have his work cut out for him. Marian would no doubt think Catherine should have fighting skills. There was a battle in the making. Looking up at the ceiling Guy could feel a headache coming on. He shook his head, a daughter.

"She looks like you", Guy said to Marian, but she didn't hear him. She had fallen asleep, exhausted from the birth. Catherine started fussing and Guy took her from Marian's arms. He couldn't get her to stop crying. With three boys already Guy had no fear of holding his children. The crying woke Marian up. She pulled herself into a sitting position and loosened the ties in the front of her nightdress. "Give her to me. She's probably hungry", Marian said reaching for Catherine. Catherine immediately latched on to Marian's breast and started feeding. Guy had to admit he enjoyed watching Marian feed their children.

"Go on. Don't you have work to finish up", Marian questioned. Guy didn't answer mesmerized by Marian's fingers playing with Catherine's hair. "Guy…"

"Hmmm", Guy said absently still watching Marian and Catherine.

"Work?" Marian chuckled. She nudged Guy's leg with her foot. Guy looked up at her face and smiled. "Yes I suppose I should get back to the castle. I'll return later."

"You won't get any sleep if you come back here tonight."

"I'm not sleeping alone. And I don't want you here with just the servants. The boys can stay up at the castle with their nurse. You'll rest better if they aren't here pestering you."

"How long will you be staying?"

"I'll stay the night's here until you are able to travel back to the castle."

"Is that such a good idea with all the turmoil surrounding John's ascension to the throne?"

"Hopefully there is enough going on in London to keep King John there and out of our hair. I shouldn't think he'll have need of me in the middle of the night."

"I hope he doesn't call you to London to help secure his position or to battle if it comes to that. King Richard should have made everything abundantly clear before he died who was to be king after him."

"He did, but Arthur is fighting for what he thinks should have been rightfully his. John needs his allies around him and if he thinks he wants me there I'll have to go."

"I'm getting tired of princes and kings."

"This from the woman who died to protect King Richard because he was England."

"I've learned the hard way not to blindly follow anyone."

"Except me", Guy smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh I'm not blind where you're concerned at all." Marian said quirking her lips and arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Marian you still are", Guy stated quietly. Marian looked down at Catherine to avoid the almost pained look in Guy's eyes. Guy wanted to tell Marian he loved her, but held his tongue. He would wait. He had all the time in the world to completely win her over. "I must be going. It may be late when I come back." Guy got up to leave. He touched Catherine's hair and turned toward the door. Marian caught Guy's hand and pulled him back to face her. "I'm sorry", she said. Guy nodded and left.

Marian wanted to love Guy, she really did, but she wouldn't let her heart become attached to him. She knew that he could still be cruel to those he felt were his inferiors if they made mistakes. There were people down in the dungeons at the castle awaiting sentencing Marian knew. Guy had let Marian sit with him when passing judgment on lawbreakers. She had tried to curb Guy's harsh sentences and succeeded on many occasions. Slowly Guy had given up Vasey's ways of running the shire. Though if you were caught being an outlaw in Sherwood it would never go good for you.

"Your father is a good man", Marian said to the baby snuggled against her chest, "in spite of everything."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine put the finishing touches on Marian's dress. She remembered her mother complaining about not getting her figure back after Robin was born. Guy would say Marian was just fishing for compliments and then tell her that she was beautiful and now there was just more of her to love. That usually earned her father a glare.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Marian isn't even weaned yet. How are you going to train Catherine to fight with a babe attached to your breast? Though that does conjure up quite a picture", Guy said suddenly getting a lust filled look in his eye.

"You know I'm taking Marian's nurse with us. I'll stop when she needs to be fed. I'm sure Catherine won't last long to start with, so I'll have plenty of time for Marian. Margaret will be with us too. Cicely and Isabeau will be with their nurse here, Crispin will be with Brother James for lessons, Roger, Edward and Guy will be training with you or one of the other men." Marian was paying no attention to Guy as she packed her bag. "I'll be back in a couple of weeks.

"I don't like this. If you feel you must train her do it here where I can keep you safe", Guy said standing against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know I can't do that. There are too many people here it's safer for everyone at Locksley." Marian was still pulling things into her bag. She stopped to take a last look around to see if she had forgotten anything.

"I'm leaving some guards in Locksley. There have been reports of outlaws in Sherwood. A party was attacked last week and another the week before on the way to Nottingham. If I didn't know better I'd swear Hood was still around", Guy said in an irritated voice.

"He's dead Guy. Let it go." Marian put her hand on Guy's arm and looked into his eyes. "I have."

Guy grabbed hold of Marian and pulled her into a deep kiss. Guy tried to reach around behind him to close the door when suddenly Catherine came running into the room. "Mother the carriage is here. Are you ready? Oops." Catherine caught a glimpse of the thunderous look on her father's face and backed out the door.

Marian stood on tiptoe and whispered in Guy's ear, "We'll finish that when I get back".

"Before then Lady Gisborne. I'll be to Locksley in four days time. I'm to go to all the villages this week." Guy picked up Marian's bag and followed her and Catherine down the passageway and out to the carriage. Little Marian and her nurse were already in the carriage. Marian got into the carriage sitting next to Catherine. The servants were busy loading the luggage on to the top of the carriage.

Small arms wrapped around Guy's legs and he had to catch himself on the side of the carriage to keep from falling, dropping Marian's bag. Margaret had a death grip on him. Righting himself Guy picked Margaret up to put her in the carriage. She wouldn't let go keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Guy's neck. "Stay papa", Margaret said. Guy disentangled small arms from around his neck, gave Margaret a kiss on the forehead and put her in the carriage. Weeping and wailing commenced as Margaret tried to get back out of the carriage and into Guy's arms. Catherine tried to hold onto Margaret and got bitten for her trouble. Marian got kicked for her efforts. Guy roared "ENOUGH". Margaret, with eyes wide open, instantly stopped screaming. After kissing Marian one last time Guy closed the door and clapped his hand against the side of the carriage indicating that the driver could leave.

Marian holding a sniffling Margaret told Catherine everything she planned for the week. They went over the schedule together. It was hard for Catherine to contain her excitement. She would finally be able to fight like her brothers. At least a couple of times a week Catherine would sneak off to watch her brothers train. Having heard stories of her mother being the Night Watchman she wanted to be a great fighter too. "Have your mother tell you how many times she came close to death being the Night Watchman", her father would say whenever Catherine mentioned the Night Watchman. Her mother would smile and tell her to ask her father how many times the Night Watchman had bested him. Catherine never quite understood why her father always glared back at her mother when she said that and why her mother would laugh. Surely her mother had never bested her father.

Upon arriving at Locksley the carriage was emptied and everything put away. Little Marian was fed and put down to sleep. Margaret too was fed and put down for a nap. Marian and Catherine took a light luncheon outside and ate under a tree. The guards Guy sent with them staying close by. Marian had a small chest brought out to where they were picnicking. Opening the lid she pulled out some small daggers and knives. Catherine picked up various daggers getting a feel for them in her hands. Marian explained the best way to use each weapon. They would start real training tomorrow.

Four days later Guy rode up to Locksley. He had craftsmen to see and then he would check on Marian and Catherine. The stable hand took his horse and Guy walked over to Will Scarlett's house. Will had come outside to greet Guy. All of Robin Hood's men had been pardoned by King Richard. Guy had let the pardons stand figuring if Hood's gang were no longer outlaws they wouldn't be fighting him and they could find useful employment and be added to the numbers of those paying taxes. Though Will was never fond of Guy he ended up with a grudging respect for the man. Guy had decided to use the Saracen bows for his army. Will knew best how to make the bows and was given the task of making them for Guy's men.

"How many of the bows are ready", Guy asked.

"I've got half done with another ten next week", Will said, "I see Marian is training Catherine to fight. Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Do you question my decision regarding my daughter" Guy said narrowing his eyes.

"No", Will said, "I just know your wife."

About that time Margaret came running up to her father. "Up", she yelled. Guy picked her up and asked, "Where is your mother?" Margaret pointed toward the pond. Guy swung Margaret up onto his shoulders and left Will standing there staring after them. If Will hadn't seen the changes in Guy himself he never would have believed this was the same man that had been Vasey's right hand man. Djaq came out of the house following Will's gaze. Smiling she put her arm through Will's arm, "I told you he could change and Marian would be safe with him." Will just hmmphed. "He loves her you know." Will just stared at Guy's retreating back. "And she loves him", Djaq said pressing close to Will's side.

"Attack", yelled Marian as Guy came around the corner to see Catherine attacking a makeshift wooden soldier. "Try to go under the arms where there is a space in the armor." Guy stood back and watched Catherine aiming for the armpit of the armor laden "soldier". Catherine tripped and nearly cut her own throat with the blade. Marian started to run over and check Catherine out, but Catherine was sitting up and laughing. "That was a close one".

"Too close", Guy said pulling Margaret from his shoulders and walking over to Catherine. She jumped up and ran over to Guy. He lifted her chin and looked for any damage to her throat. There was a small dot of blood but nothing serious. Marian walked over and looked, "Go up to the manor and wash the scratch. Take Margaret with you."

"Yes mother." Catherine grabbed Margaret's hand and started up to the manor. She turned around intending to welcome her father as she should have done earlier, but her parents were already locked in an embrace. Smiling to herself Catherine lead Margaret inside and let the servants know that her father had arrived.

"I missed you wife", Guy said with a husky voice, his forehead against Marian's. His arms were wrapped around Marian's shoulders. Marian moved her arms up Guy's back pulling him even closer. "I missed you too." She tilted her head back to look up at him then laid her head on his chest. There was safety in his arms. Marian did not want to tell Guy about spotting strange men hanging around the edge of Locksley, but knew if she didn't one of servants would. They hadn't been spotted in the last couple of days so she hoped they had gone. Besides she had plans for tonight and she didn't want anything to spoil them.

"Are we going to go inside or are we staying out here tonight", Guy asked resting his chin on Marian's head.

"I think I'd rather stay right here. I like it here in your arms and I'm not ready to leave them." How long had it taken for Marian to welcome his touch? Guy remembered when she would cringe away if he even tried to put his hand on her back to guide her someplace. He decided he would be happily content to hold Marian like this for the rest of his life. 'To hell with Nottingham, Locksley and the rest of England', thought Guy, 'just let me stay like this.'

A baby crying from the manor broke the spell. Hannah, little Marian's nurse came out the door and down the path toward the pond. Marian and Guy moved apart as Hannah approached them. "Lady Gisborne little Marian is needing to be fed. I'm sorry."

"I'll be in directly", said Marian pulling her gaze away from Guy. Guy looked up at the manor and saw Catherine holding the fussing baby. Marian turned to Guy with an apologetic look. "Come on", Guy said and put Marian's arm in his. They started talking about the rest of their children and what was happening at the castle as they walked back to the manor.

Catherine handed little Marian to her mother. "Father did mother tell you about the men we saw at the edge of the woods?"

Guy arched and eyebrow and looked at Marian. "Marian?"

Marian could feel her face starting to turn red. She knew Guy would think she was hiding things from him again. "I was going to tell you when we were alone." Marian juggling a fussing little Marian started walking towards the stairway. Guy followed her to their room. Guy took little Marian while Marian took off her over dress and unlaced her shift. Taking little Marian back from Guy Marian sat in a chair and began feeding the baby.

"Marian?" Guy was still standing.

"The first day we were here some men appeared at the edge of the woods. It looked like they had been living rough for some time."

"How many?" Guy had moved to the window to look into the woods at the edge of the property.

"I can't be sure, because I may not have seen all of them, but it looked to be maybe four or five. They didn't look familiar."

"You're familiar with the outlaws in Sherwood? I thought the Night Watchman was dead." Guy still hadn't turned from the window, but Marian could hear the tension in Guy's voice.

"No I'm not familiar with any outlaws and yes the Night Watchman is dead for all intents and purposes. I'm saying these men didn't look like anyone from any of the villages. Including ones that have been turned out of their houses."

"Did they look dangerous?"

"I didn't see any weapons, but that doesn't mean they didn't have any." Marian wasn't foolish enough to tell Guy that she could have protected herself and the girls.

Guy turned to Marian and gave her a hard look before asking, "Were you really going to tell me about this if Catherine hadn't said anything?"

Laying little Marian on her lap and tying her shift up, Marian looked at Guy and realized that she hadn't hidden anything from him in a long time. "Yes", she said simply.

"I want you and the girls back at the castle tomorrow."

"But…"

Guy held up his hand to forestall Marian saying anything more until he could finish. "You can come back when my guards have flushed those men out of the forest or made sure they're no longer there. I don't want any arguments tis no longer safe here."

"I guess this ruins the surprise I was hoping for tonight." Marian sighed.

"And what was that?" a lopsided grin appearing on Guy's face.

"I was hoping to convince you to come for a swim with me tonight after everyone else is in bed." Marian smiled putting little Marian against her shoulder.

Guy pictured himself and Marian naked in the pond. Blast those men whoever they were.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you mother for that training." Catherine whispered, "You don't know how much I needed it." Catherine looked over at her father. She had blamed him for a long time for being a weak man not standing up to King John. Catherine had learned about politics the hard way. She had made peace with her parents before Guy had died.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Marian King John will be here in a week's time", Guy said looking up from the missive in his hand. A messenger had delivered it when he came to pick up the monthly taxes. The wagon with the tax money was rolling away as Guy relayed this information to Marian. She had come out of the castle in time to see the missive handed to Guy.

"Does it say why he's coming here", asked Marian trying to look over Guy's shoulder.

"No only that he has plans to discuss and to be ready to celebrate", replied Guy handing the parchment to Marian.

"Why do I feel uneasy about this", asked Marian.

"Tis always best to feel uneasy about anything King John says", Guy answered as they both moved into the castle to alert the servants of the impending visit. "And I want the girls safely at Locksley. I don't want them where the King can see them."

Marian spent the next week having the castle cleaned from top to bottom and making sure that all the King's favorite dishes would be ready. Not sure how many would be in the King's retinue all the bedrooms were made ready. Extra linens were brought in from Locksley and Knighton

"I have wonderful news for you Gisborne", King John exclaimed jumping out of his carriage that next week. Marian had curtsied low and Guy was down on one knee before the king. Their older sons and the servants followed suit. "Come, Come let us talk." Both Marian and Guy got up and followed the king into the castle. The King's retinue followed after them. A small group this time with only twenty guards. Queen Isabella had stayed behind heavily pregnant with her last child.

King John wasted no time walking into the great hall and seating himself in Guy's chair. "I see sons but where are your daughters? I want to see all of your children Gisborne."

"They are not here sire." Guy said. King John narrowed his eyes and frowned.

Marian noticing his reaction said quickly, "We thought it would be a quieter visit for you sire if there weren't any bickering and noisy girls around. We wished to make this a peaceful visit for you."

"Ah yes girls can be tiresome can't they. No mind. I just want to see one daughter in particular. Catherine isn't it. The oldest one."

"Yes Catherine is the oldest", replied Guy warily. He looked at Marian and saw her give a slight shake to her head. They should hear the king out before making any rash decisions.

"Fetch her then", said King John waving his hand, "I'll have some wine Gisborne while we wait. You can tell me how many taxes you've collected for me."

Edward was sent to Locksley to bring Catherine back to the castle. She was confused and a little scared. Catherine knew that neither of her parents wanted her at the castle while King John was there.

"Why am I to go to the castle? Mother and Father specifically said to stay in Locksley until King John was gone", Catherine asked Edward.

"All I know is King John said to fetch you. I have no idea what he has planned. Maybe he's found you a husband", teased Edward.

"That isn't funny. I don't want a husband yet."

"Yes but you're getting old and costly. Time for you to get married and let someone else support you." Edward was almost unseated as Catherine pushed out at him with her foot. Edward liked to tease his sister knowing she would always fall for the bait.

By the time she arrived at the castle King John's guards and retinue were all housed and their horses had been stabled. Catherine's brothers had been sent about their business.

It was with great trepidation that Catherine walked into the castle. She was immediately met by Marian who put her arm around Catherine's shoulders. "Mother what's happening", she asked.

"I don't know, but King John asked specifically to see you."

Catherine could see her mother was very anxious which put her on edge. "Me?"

"Yes. Be very careful how you react to anything he says. We don't want to anger him. Keep you expressions neutral no matter what." Marian couldn't help but give her daughter's shoulder a squeeze trying to reassure her. As they walked into the great hall every eye turned to Catherine as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Lovely, even better than I thought', murmured King John. He looked over to Henry de Ville one of his hangers on, "Sir Henry she will do nicely won't she?"

"Yes sire I believe she will", he said. Henry would have said the girl was a raving beauty even if she had warts and spots all over her face if only to keep King John away from his own daughters.

"Come here girl." King John motioned for Catherine to approach him. Catherine moved slowly towards him. "I don't bite."

"That's not what I heard sire", one of the men guffawed.

Marian had moved to Guy's side and was clutching his hand to keep him from grabbing his sword and slitting throats. Guy looked down at Marian's hand then up to her face and saw the rising panic there. He tried to relax his body so no one else would see his anger and so Marian would calm down. Guy was sure they hadn't heard the worst of it yet.

King John had taken Catherine's hand and was turning her around looking her over from head to toe. Catherine tried not to let her panic show. She kept a small smile plastered on her face. This was the King after all. It wouldn't pay to anger him as mother had said. Catherine knew her duty. The king let go of Catherine's hand and Catherine finally had a chance to give a low curtsy. King John got a very good view of Catherine's cleavage. He had second thoughts in that moment about his plan. Maybe he should make this one his mistress. Looking at Guy and remembering how lethal Guy could be he decided to stick to the original plan.

"I have good news for you Catherine. I've found a husband for you."

Catherine gasped and her eyes grew round with shock. She quickly schooled her features. "Thank you sire", she said not quite knowing what to say since all she wanted to do was run from the room. Catherine looked at her parents to see how they were taking the news.

"Surely sire you can see the she is too young to marry", said Marian trying to salvage the situation. Marian had about fainted when the king said Catherine was to marry. Guy had had to grip her arm to keep her from collapsing. Marian knew this was possibility when the king had asked for Catherine, but now that it was a reality.

"My queen was only twelve when I took her to wife. Your Catherine looks to be older than that. She is not too young." The king gave Marian a measured look.

"Who is the man so fortunate as to get my daughter's hand in marriage sire", Guy asked trying to stay calm and keep Marian from saying anything more.

"Did I not say", King John said absently, "One of my sons, Oliver. He needs a wife and your daughter will do nicely. She's young and if she's anything like her mother will give him many sons." King John was leering at Catherine now, but checked himself when he looked again at Guy. Guy's face was thunderous for but a moment, but King John caught it before Guy could make his face neutral. John may be king, but he'd be a dead king if he didn't appease Gisborne a little. John remembered that Guy had no qualms about killing Richard when he was king or even attacking himself when Guy thought Nottingham was lost to him. Guy had killed Vasey and taken care of that certain little problem John had had when he became king. His guards would be no match for Gisborne's army if push came to shove.

With a stern voice King John looked at Marian and Guy, "Tis a great honor to be related to the king. Your daughter will want for nothing I can assure you. The wedding will take place in a months time."

"Would it not be a good a idea if the groom met the bride before the ceremony. Let them get to know each other a little. Could they not have a little more time than a month to learn about each other", Marian asked trying to buy time for Catherine.

King John looked at Marian suspiciously, but relented only in promising to send Oliver to Nottingham to meet his bride.

With that everyone let out long held breaths and Marian sent the servants to show their guests to their rooms. King John kept Guy in the great hall talking business until just before the evening meal when he decided to retire to his room to clean up from the day's travel.

One of the servants bringing a bucket of hot water for the tub in Guy and Marian's room looked at her mistress pacing back and forth and asked "Is it true Lady Gisborne that Catherine is to be sent away and married?"

Marian hadn't even thought about the wedding not taking place here in Nottingham or at Locksley. She looked up and stared at the servant woman as if not seeing her. The servant poured the water into the tub and left with another servant who also had had a bucket of hot water.

Guy entered the room, pulled his sword out and stabbed it into the bedpost. Marian hadn't seen him this angry in years. She tried to put her hand on his arm but he shrugged her away.

"That man has finally lost his mind", Guy hissed.

"Did he say why Catherine", Marian asked trying to stay out of Guy's way as he moved restlessly around their room.

"No. He didn't talk about the marriage at all once he had no audience to shock."

Marian stopped Guy's pacing and started to unlace his over coat. "What are you doing", he growled. Marian didn't answer him but kept her hands working taking Guy's coat off and undoing the ties to his shirt. Marian started to pull the shirt up over Guy's stomach and chest. He grabbed it and finished taking it off. Marian began to undo the laces to her dress and Guy stilled her hands. He grabbed the front of her over dress and ripped it straight down the front letting it fall to the floor.

"You've ruined a perfectly good dress and one of my favorites", scolded Marian.

"I'll buy you a new one", Guy's voice deepening trying to get Marian's shift over her head.

Marian backed Guy into the bed and started pulling at the laces to his pants as he was trying to get his boots off. Once the boots were off Marian grabbed the top of Guy's pants trying to rip them from his body. Having succeeded she pushed Guy on to the bed and straddled Guy, pulling his hands above his head. As she tried to go in for a kiss, Guy flipped her on her back. Their lovemaking was frantic and intense leaving both of them completely spent.

"Come the water's probably cold by now and we don't want to leave the King waiting for his supper", Marian said pulling Guy up from the bed. They quickly bathed and dressed. The king had not entered the great hall yet and Marian breathed a sigh of relief.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine had returned home two years after her marriage. King John was dead and Oliver had left for Damietta before Catherine had told her parents the extent of the abuse inflicted on her by Oliver. She had used the skills that Marian had taught her, but it had only increased Oliver's desire to dominate her. When Marian saw the scars on Catherine's back so like her own she saw red and was ready to go to Damietta to hunt Oliver down herself. Marian promised her self it would be a slow and extremely painful death. Guy had actually put her in a cell in the dungeon to get her to cool off enough so she wouldn't go haring off. She had been there for a couple of hours when Guy let her out. Marian was absolutely furious with him now, but he knew he could calm her down.

"Marian you can't got off to Damietta. You'll get yourself hurt or killed. You have children here and you need to take care of Catherine right now." Guy was following Marian out of the dungeon trying to reason with her.

"No I shouldn't be going. You should be going. Why are you not so angry you want to go kill Oliver for what he's done? Why aren't you packing already?"

"I'm just happy to have Catherine back where she's safe. I'll not risk my life on a worthless piece of trash like Oliver. I also don't want to risk the king coming after this family because we've killed his brother." Guy turned Marian around so she was facing him and pulled her into his chest.

"I want him dead." Marian was so angry she was crying leaving tear stains on Guy's jacket.

"I do too, but right now Catherine is more important don't you think."

"Stop being reasonable."

Marian wondered a year later when she heard that Oliver had been killed if Guy had something to do with it. He hadn't left Nottingham but a group of soldiers had gone somewhere for an extended time. Neither Guy nor any of the soldiers ever spoke of where they had gone or what their business had been. They hadn't even told their wives. When Marian tried to ask Guy about it he told her it wasn't important and to leave it be.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Catherine knew her mother hadn't been happy when she decided to be a nun, but she could not bear the idea of being bedded by a man again. Marian had hoped that Catherine would find another man to marry and be as happy as she and Guy had been. Looking at her parents Catherine almost wished she had done as her mother wanted. Her parents had been so happy. Looking at them now Catherine half expected to see her mother reach over and take her father's hand and for her father to pull her mother's hand up to his lips and kiss it.

"Goodbye mama, papa" Catherine whispered using childhood names for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine opened the door to leave not quite pulling Margaret off her feet. Margaret crashed into Catherine almost sending them both to the floor. Both women started laughing as they tried to right themselves, harder to do for Margaret, as she was pregnant with her fourth child.

"I've just finished laying mother out", Catherine said, "everything should be ready".

"I just came to look at them one last time and to say goodbye", Margaret replied looking over at their parents.

"Be quick about it. Supper should be shortly", Catherine said as she walked out into the passageway closing the door behind her.

"Yes", said Margaret absently. She was already making her way over to Guy and Marian. She looked at Marian and then walked over to Guy's side. Brushing the hair on Guy's forehead with her fingers she let the tears slide down her cheeks.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"This child doesn't like me", Marian said bent over a basin on the floor. This pregnancy had been very different from the others. Marian had spent her whole confinement never knowing when she was going to throw up, usually at the most inconvenient times. Poor Guy was almost afraid to go near Marian not knowing if he would get out of the way in time to keep from being covered in vomit.

"Tis a girl and she likes you best. I can tell."

Guy was holding Marian's hair and trying not to get sick himself. He had to smother his laughter when Marian made that comment. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. She makes me ill all the time, she's poking me all out of shape, she won't let me sleep because she's constantly moving and if you touch her or talk to her she instantly stops. She likes you better." Marian was done retching and leaned back against Guy resting her arms on Guy's bent knees.

"I meant you don't know it's a girl." Guy reached his left arm around Marian's upper chest and held her. His right hand played with tendrils of her hair wrapping them around his fingers.

"Yes I do."

"You're just being stubborn, wench."

"It has to be a girl it reacts to you like all women react. She snuggles into your hand when you put it on her."

"Have you ever seen me put a hand on any other female in this castle or anywhere since we've been married?"

"No, but I've seen the way other women look at you and sigh. They want you. They'd love to take my place."

"You're jealous, after all this time you're jealous." Guy was incredulous. "I've never had any desire for any woman other than you since I met you."

"What about Annie?"

Guy knew this was tricky ground. He also knew that Marian was not at her most rational when she was carrying his children. Annie had been discussed before and Marian said that she forgave him. The problem was she never forgot.

"Annie…"

Guy was saved from having to say anything more as Marian jerked forward and started retching into the basin again. He was up on his knees keeping Marian's hair from falling forward, holding Marian around the waist. Oh for this child to be born. "It is a girl", Marian said then retched again, "and she likes you better."

________________________________________________________________________

A naked Guy lifted Marian out of the tub. She rubbed her cheek against Guy's chest and felt a shiver go through his body. Guy placed Marian on their bed. "My lady", he said his eyes full of desire. He grabbed a towel and slowly dried Marian off. It wasn't every day Marian got such special treatment. She returned Guy's gaze, "My lord", and reached up to pull him to her so that she could devour his mouth with her own. Drawing back from the kiss so he could look at her, Guy's hands started to roam seemingly of their own free will down Marian's body. First over the swell of a breast then to her waist moving down and resting briefly on the scar put there by his sword. Guy would forever regret stabbing Marian and causing her physical pain, but he would not regret that the wound had kept her in Acre and delayed her returning to Nottingham. His hand continued to move lower causing Marian to gasp.

Letting go of Guy's neck and head Marian had let her hands explore Guy's body, first to the scar on his cheek and then to his shoulders. She lightly moved her fingertips over his collarbone and proceeded to his chest. The smoothness of his skin in contrast to the hardness of his muscles always amazed her. A devilish smile made Marian's lips twitch as she reached for…

"Papa I had a scary dream", six-year-old Margaret loudly announced as she came flying through the door into Guy and Marian's room. Guy quickly grabbed the sheet and drew it around himself and Marian. Margaret jumped up on the bed and got between her parents. Guy rolled on to his back and put his arm over his face. A growl could be heard coming from deep in his chest. Marian was trying to keep from turning ten different shades of red. She reached over and put her arms around Margaret more to keep the sheet in place than to comfort her daughter.

"It was horrible. There were monsters and scary people and fire everywhere and I tried to hide in a chest but people found me and it was horrible and I couldn't find you and papa and Marian was killeded and Robin was crying and Cicely was killeded and Guy was killeded and Edward was killeded and …", Margaret stopped to take a breath. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"No." "Yes." Guy and Marian said at the same time. Guy looked over Margaret's head to Marian and gave her a dirty look. "You can stay until you fall asleep, then you have to go back to your room", Marian said giving a slight shrug to her shoulders, returning Guy's look. "It won't take long", mouthed Marian and she turned her head to blow out the candle on the small table by the bed.

Margaret turned to Guy and asked, "What were you and mama doing?"

Guy closed his eyes trying to come up with something to say. Marian saved him by saying, "We were playing a game."

"Can I play too", questioned Margaret.

"Um, no. It's a game only for grown-ups", replied Guy.

"But I like to play games. Please?" begged Margaret.

"No", Guy said gruffly. Marian had curled her lips into her mouth to keep from smiling or laughing.

"We'll play different games tomorrow. After Mass", Marian said to distract her daughter. She started rubbing Margaret's back. Margaret had curled up next to her father, putting her small hand on his chest. Guy put his arm around Margaret so her head was on his shoulder. Within minutes Margaret was fast asleep.

Guy and Marian were both wide awake but remained silent for a few minutes before Marian said, "Let me have her, I'll put her back in her room."

"I'll do it", said Guy as he gently moved Margaret so that he could get up. He grabbed a robe from the end of the bed, put it on and picked Margaret up. Margaret snuggled into his chest.

"Hurry back", Marian smiled from the bed.

Guy returned shortly, removed the robe and crawled back into bed. "We need to remember to lock that door from now on", he said. Turning to Marian Guy reached out to pull her closer, "Now where were we?"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Papa you'd be so proud of Lucas. He's been given a title by the king and he's acquired more lands." There was so much Margaret wanted to tell Guy. All about her husband Lucas and her children.

Margaret knew she had driven her father crazy following him around as a child and young girl. Guy had tried to ignore her at first in the hopes that she would grow bored and go back to the castle, but she never had. Finally Guy had given in and let Margaret come with him. As she had gotten older Guy had taught her about the different accounts and properties. He had even let her sit with him when he had to pass sentence in court cases. Margaret did not help with the judgments as Marian did, but she learned about the law sitting with Guy. She often helped the clerks remember details of a case as they wrote it down.

________________________________________________________________________

Twelve-year-old Margaret was sitting by her father working on a piece of embroidery in the great hall. Her mother was on her father's other side reading some papers Guy had handed to her. Crispin and young Guy busy playing chess could be heard intermittently either cursing or boisterously laughing. Other boys fostering at the castle surrounded them. Roger was at the manor in Knighton and Edward was at the manor in Locksley. Catherine had long since moved to the abbey. Isabeau and Cicely were sewing shirts for their brothers in front of the fire along with other girls who were working on their own projects. Little Marian and Robin were playing a game.

Braxton came into the hall and announced that the new boys come to train at the castle had arrived. The boys all three of them walked into the hall and stood at the top of the stairs looking down on the family.

"Come in boys and get warm by the fire", Marian said getting up and motioning to the boys to come down the stairs. "Braxton have Hawise bring food for the boys. I'm sure it's been a while since they've eaten." Marian had servants take the boys coats and introduced everyone.

"I'm Lady Gisborne. This is my husband Sir Guy", Marian pointed to Guy. He nodded his head at the boys looking them over. "These are my children Marian and Robin." Little Marian and Robin barely spared the boys a glance and went back to their game. They were used to new people coming and going.

"We're Crispin and Guy", young Guy said coming over to the boys. "You'll share our rooms until some of the others leave. Shouldn't be very long." There were a total of six other trainees at the castle. Guy didn't like to take on so many, but Marian always insisted they could take on another boy or girl. Especially if said child came from an impoverished lord.

Crispin motioned to the pair sewing, "Those two are Cicely and Isabeau our sisters." Both girls looked up and smiled. They waited for the introductions to finish before they continued with their sewing.

"And the rest are Simon, Ralph, Ranulf, Albin, Maud and Gunnora.

Guy stepped over a couple of feet to reveal Margaret. She had been standing behind him. "This is my daughter Margaret." Margaret looked up at the boy in the middle and could only stare. 'He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen', she thought. Margaret heard him introduce himself as Lucas of Groton. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and hair so black it was almost blue.

Lucas barely noticed Margaret as he was overwhelmed by all the introductions and was trying to keep names straight in his head. Listening to all the voices talking at once he found out that there were three other siblings not currently at the castle. Not knowing quite what to make of this large family Lucas thought it best to keep quiet until he could sort everyone out. His companions jumped right into the conversations going on around him.

The other boys were Philip of Boston, 13 and Hugh of Witesie, 14. Lucas was older at sixteen. His father had had to put off his training until an older brother had returned from the fighting amongst the barons.

Marian had moved back beside Guy and poked him in the ribs with her elbow pointing to Margaret. "I think you may have lost your most devoted admirer." Guy looked over at Margaret and found her staring at Lucas. "She's too young", he said gruffly turning to speak so only Marian could hear him. "He doesn't even know she's in the room", Marian said nodding towards Lucas.

"What do you know of his family?"

"He comes from good lineage. His father is Lord Groton and his mother is sister to Lord Skellington", Guy replied, "and she's still too young."

"Yes Guy", Marian smiled linking her arm through his.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Margaret was leaning against the wall attempting to catch her breath and get the stitch out of her side. She had run from her room trying to get to the hall before her father sent Lucas and the other boys off. Straightening up Margaret tried to walk as regally as she could into the hall and down the steps.

"Too late sister", laughed Isabeau, "they've already gone."

Crestfallen Margaret made her way to the table and sat down to eat.

"He is most handsome, Lucas", Marian said trying to lift Margaret's spirits.

Margaret lifted her face and smiled. "He has the most beautiful blue eyes don't you think?"

"I would pick your father's, but I'll concede that Lucas has nice eyes."

"Oh yes mother and did you see how tall he was and how fine his form?" Margaret put her chin on her hand and let her imagination wander. 'A spring wedding with all her family, a beautiful light blue dress with flowers embroidered around the neck and cuffs, flowers for her hair. Lucas would be in …'

"I thought you were going with your father today. You'd better eat quick and get going."

Margaret pulled herself back to reality and quickly finished. She headed to Guy's office to find him and was rewarded by seeing him coming down the passageway toward her. "Come along. We've to get to both Nettlestone and Clun before supper", Guy said moving swiftly passed Margaret. Margaret turned around and followed her father to get their cloaks and then out of the castle to the waiting horses. It was biting cold out and snow seems immanent Guy and Margaret both mounted their horses and started out through the gate.

"Perhaps you should stay here", Guy said after hearing Margaret sneeze, "I don't want you getting sick."

"Maybe I'd better", Margaret said trying to look innocent. As much as she wanted to be with her father Margaret had a plan to find Lucas. Guy reigned in his horse and looked at his daughter suspiciously. She was up to something.

"Go back inside and find your mother. I'm sure she'll have some draught to keep you from getting sick." Guy turned his horse back toward the gate and proceeded to leave the castle courtyard.

Instead of taking her horse back to the stables, Margaret wound her way around the castle to the training grounds. She sat looking at the field trying to figure out which suit of armor might contain Lucas. Her horse meandered along the fence.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be off with father today. He's hearing cases in Nettlestone and Clun", said Edward taking off his helmet. His opponent sheathed his sword and took his helmet off waiting for Edward.

"Hello Simon", Margaret said to the other man. "He decided he didn't need me, so I stayed here", Margaret lied. She hoped she didn't look guilty. Neither one of her parents could abide liars. "Have you met the new boys yet", queried Margaret.

Narrowing his eyes Edward replied, "This morning. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." Margaret fidgeted with the reigns. "I suppose I better go back to the castle."

"Yes you had", Edward said. He turned to Simon while putting his helmet back on, "continue". It took a moment for Simon to register what Edward had said. He was too busy staring after Margaret.

Margaret entered the castle and found the object of her imaginings walking down the passageway with Brother James and Robin. Apparently Lucas didn't know how to read thought Margaret. If a trainee came to the castle not knowing at least the rudiments of reading and ciphering her father would have them take lessons in the morning and then perform squire duties after dinner.

A couple days later Lucas was sitting at one of the tables in the hall. Supper had just finished and everyone was in the great hall. Lucas had been given a book to read by Brother James and Margaret could tell even from across the room that he was having a hard time of it. Margaret walked over to Lucas so quietly that she startled him. He scowled up at her. Margaret ignored the look and said, "I can help you with that if you like."

"I don't need help from a girl", Lucas snapped.

Narrowing her eyes Margaret said, "Fine I won't help you, but sitting here staring at the page isn't going to get the book read." Margaret flounced off to sit by her sisters.

Guy and Marian had watched the exchange. Guy started to get up to have a word with Lucas, when Marian put a restraining hand on him. "If she wants him let her work for it", said Marian.

"I will not have my daughter treated with disrespect", said Guy. Because Margaret had spent so much time with her father Guy had become very protective of her.

"Your daughter will teach him respect don't worry. Better he learn it from her. Respect has to be earned it isn't automatically given. You of all people should know that", Marian said finally turning to look at Guy. Guy gave her a penetrating look and nodded. It had taken years but Guy did have the respect of his wife, children, soldiers and people. "Besides", Marian continued, "he's just frustrated and to have someone younger than you know more…"

Margaret continued to watch Lucas from across the room. His frustration was becoming more and more visible. Finally Lucas slammed his fists on the table. He turned around with a sheepish look on his face realizing what he had done and where he was, to find everyone looking at him. "I'm sorry", he said. Lucas caught the look on Margaret's face. He could tell that she was aggravated with him. He turned back to his book and stared at it. Lucas finally got up and left the hall.

Sighing Margaret said to herself, "this is going to be harder than I thought." She got up and gathered her sewing. "I'm going up to bed." Marian grabbed hold of Margaret's wrist as Margaret passed by Marian's chair. "He'll come around." Margaret sighed and nodded her eyes still looking to where Lucas had gone up the stairs.

The next day Margaret was on her horse waiting for Guy. They were to go to Knighton to hear court cases. Margaret was surprised when she saw Lucas coming down the steps with her father. She had assumed that the extra horse was for her mother. Her father and Lucas mounted their horses while a fourth horse was brought out. Marian came running down the steps. "Sorry I had to give last minute instructions to Sarah."

Margaret and Lucas rode along silently while Guy and Marian chatted behind them. "I'm sorry I snapped at you", Lucas said, "you did nothing wrong."

"No I didn't", Margaret said not looking at him. She kept her eyes on the road ahead of them. Margaret moved her horse ahead of Lucas. Until they reached Knighton all Lucas saw was Margaret's ramrod straight back.

At Knighton the manor was used to hear court cases. Guy and Marian settled into their chairs. Margaret was to her father's left and Lucas sat to the side of the room. He was only there to observe.

Lucas was fascinated by the fact that Sir Guy let his wife weigh in on cases. His mother had certainly never been permitted to have an opinion on a court case. She didn't even bother to listen to them. Lucas was even more amazed whenever Lady Gisborne argued her reasons for her decisions if they disagreed with her husband's. Sometimes she won though not always to the benefit of the accused.

There was a break for dinner and Lucas found Margaret reading over the recordings of the court cases. Every so often Margaret would get up and have the clerk add something or change a word. Finally Margaret sat down to eat. The only place left open was next to Lucas. He tried to smile at her when she sat down but Margaret ignored him.

"She's not going to make it easy for him is she", Guy observed. Guy was sitting at the end of the table as lord of the manor. Marian was to his right.

"Stubborn like you I think", Marian said lightly.

"I was thinking she took after her mother", Guy smiled.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly. On the way back to the castle Lucas caught up to Margaret. "How long have you been helping your father", Lucas inquired. Margaret turned to look at him. She could see that he was genuinely curious. "For about a year now", she replied. They rode on a while before Lucas asked "Would you help me tonight?" Margaret looked at him for a few moments before she replied. "Yes I'll help you."

Kicking her horse into a gallop Margaret turned back to Lucas and smiled. "Race you." Lucas laughed, "You're on."

Guy and Marian watched the two in front of them take off at a gallop. As soon as they were out of sight Marian turned to Guy smiled and said, "Race you". "And what do I get if I win", Guy questioned, but before the words could get completely out of his mouth Marian was racing away from him laughing. With a wicked smile on his face Guy set his horse to a gallop chasing after his wife.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Simon sat formulating a plan. For the last three months Margaret had been helping Lucas with reading and writing. Simon was not happy about it. Margaret had never paid him much attention, but until this Lucas had come along she hadn't paid any of the other boys any attention either. It was time to prove who the better man was. Simon knew he could not move openly, he would not take the chance of rejection in front of other people. No he would wait and catch Margaret alone and convince her that he was the man for her.

Simon's chance came a week later. Guy had taken Lucas with him to the rooms where the taxes where counted and stored. That would keep them out of the way for the rest of day. Margaret, Simon knew, would be going to lessons after dinner and he planned to catch her in the passageway between her room and the classroom.

Margaret felt the hairs on her neck stand up. She stopped and looked around. There was no one that she could see so she kept walking. As Margaret turned the corner she had to pull herself up short or she would have run right into Simon. Simon was casually leaning against the wall. Margaret tried to go around him but he blocked her way.

"What do you want Simon", she asked, "Brother James is waiting for me and I'm already late. Let me pass."

"I thought we could talk", he said leaning towards her.

"About what"

"Oh anything."

"I told you I'm already late. Maybe tonight after supper." Margaret tried to dodge around him but he caught her by the arm. Simon forced Margaret's back against the wall. "Let me go", Margaret said her voice rising in pitch.

"I don't think so. I think I'd like you to stay right here." Simon put his hands on Margaret's shoulders to hold her in place. Kicking out, Margaret's foot connected with Simon's shin. He let out a grunt but didn't let go of her. Margaret tried to remember everything her mother had taught her about defending herself. Before she could put her knee into Simon's groin he grabbed hold of her hip and started sliding his hand down her leg. Margaret cried out when Simon dug his fingers into her thigh trying to force her legs open. Simon backhanded Margaret when she bit the arm he had across her chest trying to hold her in place. Blood started to flow from Margaret's lip. Margaret knew she had to stay calm like her mother had taught her or it was going to get even worse. While Simon looked down at the bite on his arm Margaret managed to free one arm. She reached up and pulled the small dagger like her mother's out of her hair. Before she could stab Simon he grabbed her hand and slammed it against the wall forcing her to drop the dagger. Grabbing both of Margaret's hands with one of his Simon forced Margaret's hands above her head. With his other hand Simon ripped both Margaret's overdress and shift.

"My father will kill you for this", Margaret hissed. She bit the top of his head when he tried to put his mouth on her breast. Simon bucked his head up snapping Margaret's neck back and forcing her to hit her head on the wall. "Your father is an old man. He can do nothing." Simon again tried to put his mouth on Margaret's breast but stopped when he heard a low deadly voice say, "Let go of my daughter."

Neither Margaret nor Simon had heard Guy and Lucas come down the passageway. Guy slowly pulled his sword out. Margaret had never seen such fury in her father's eyes. Simon pulled Margaret in front of him and bent down to retrieve the small dagger she had dropped. Before he had his hand on the dagger Margaret slammed the back of her head into Simon's face, breaking his nose. Simon released her yelling from the pain. Margaret ran to her father. Guy looked quickly at her and pushed her over to Lucas. Still looking at Simon, Guy said to Lucas, "Go get some guards, take Margaret to her room and fetch her mother to her." Margaret was going to resist, she wanted to stay and see him finish Simon off, but one glance at her father's face told her there would be no arguing with him.

Lucas put his arm around Margaret and gently led her out of the passageway. He sent the guards that he found on the way to Margaret's room back to Sir Guy. Passing a servant Lucas told her to fetch Lady Gisborne to her daughter. Opening the door Lucas took Margaret into her room. Suddenly Margaret started to cry uncontrollably. She turned and put her face into Lucas' chest. Lucas wasn't quite sure he should put his arms around Margaret. If Sir Guy found them like that there could be hell to pay.

Marian found them first. It was a bit disconcerting to see Margaret in a boy's arms. Moving to take Margaret into her own arms Marian was a little shocked when Margaret refused to move. Lucas tried to calm Margaret down and hand her over to her mother but Margaret was having none of it. She grabbed on to the front of Lucas's shirt for dear life.

"Shhhhhh", Lucas whispered in Margaret's ear. "You're ok now. Your father is taking care of Simon. He can't hurt you anymore." Lucas looked up at Marian with a pleading look on his face. Other than his mother there were no other females in his family. Comforting a female was completely foreign to Lucas. He continued to stand there with Margaret plastered against his chest and his arms around her. Lucas put his chin on Margaret's head and started singing a song his mother had taught him as a small child not knowing what else to do. When Marian saw a smile start to form on Margaret's face and heard her say, "You have the worst singing voice I've ever heard", she left the room. Marian knew that Margaret would be ok with Lucas. Marian also knew that she didn't want another death on Guy's hands.

Passing a guard Marian asked where her husband was. "On the way to the dungeons I believe", said the guard. That was a positive sign thought Marian.

As Marian approached the dungeon she was stopped by Edward. "Father said to keep you out", Edward said.

"Let me in this instant", Marian said trying to get around Edward. Marian moved back and forth trying to see into the dungeon cells. Marian heard Guy say from inside a cell, "I'll show you what an old man I am." Even from the doorway Marian could hear Guy's fists connecting with various parts of Simon's body.

"Guy", Marian yelled, "Don't' kill him." She could hear more blows being delivered to Simon's body. "Please Guy", Marian begged.

Soon Marian heard a cell door slam shut and footsteps coming her way. She saw Guy's feet first followed by the rest of him. There was blood on his jacket and pants. Some had even sprayed on to his face. Guy's hands were red. Other than from his own injuries Marian had never seen so much blood on Guy. "Did you kill him?" "No" was all he said. Marian turned to follow Guy and almost ran into him when he quickly turned around. He went back to Edward and spoke to him in a low voice. Marian could not make out what was said all she knew was that Edward had nodded his head yes.

"Guy what are you going to do", Marian asked trying to keep pace with her husband.

"What do you think", Guy said continuing to their room.

"You won't kill him will you?" Marian was very worried that this was exactly what Guy intended to do.

"I'll not make that kind of promise Marian. And don't ask it of me." They continued on in silence.

Guy threw open the door to his and Marian's room. The door almost hit Marian as it bounced back from the impact against the wall. Fortunately Marian was able to move quick enough to avoid getting hit. She closed the door and turned to face Guy. He had started stripping off his clothes first his jacket and then his shirt. With only his pants on Guy looked down at his hands. The blood on them was starting to dry and turn brown. He wearily sat down on the edge of the bed still staring at his hands. All of the fight and anger seeped out of him. Marian took a rag and dipped it in the water basin sitting on a small table. She came over to Guy and started to wash the blood from his hands.

"When we were to be married the first time I told Thornton that you would wash me of my sins." Guy rasped. Marian looked up from her task. She stood up and walked back to the water basin rinsing out the rag. Coming back to Guy she positioned herself between his legs and began washing the blood off his face. Before she could finish Guy wrapped his arms around Marian's waist and buried his face against her chest. "I will not let anyone hurt my family" came a muffled voice. Marian lifted Guy's face and kissed him lightly. He returned his head to her chest and Marian held him to her slowly running her fingers through his hair.

Sometime later Marian pulled away from Guy. "I'm going to check on Margaret and have supper sent up here." Guy nodded and stood up to remove the rest of his clothing. Marian went to the kitchen first and ordered food for two to be sent up to her and Guy's room. She also ordered hot water to be sent up after their meal. Next she went into the great hall to check on the rest of her family and the others fostering here. The mood was subdued, but with an undercurrent of anger. No one was speaking and food was hardly being touched.

"Mother is Margaret going to be ok?" Robin asked.

"Yes she will be, but you need to be extra nice to her for a while", Marian instructed.

"Oh I will", said Robin enthusiastically. "I'd like to take my sword and run that Simon through", added Robin angrily.

"Nobody's going to run anyone through", Marian said, emphasizing the nobody. She looked around the room making sure to catch everyone's eye.

Leaving the great hall Marian continued to Margaret's room. She opened the door to find Margaret and Lucas sitting on the edge of Margaret's bed. Neither was touching the other they were simply talking. Margaret had changed clothes so was no longer in her torn gown.

"Would you like me to have supper sent up to you or would you like to go down to the hall and be with your brothers and sisters", Marian said surprising Margaret and Lucas.

"I'd like supper here please." Margaret did not relish the idea of facing her siblings.

"Lucas go on down to the hall and eat", Marian said.

"Please mother let him stay", Margaret said, then turning to Lucas, "if that's ok with you."

Lucas shook his head yes and then looked at Marian for her approval. Marian looked at the pair of them and nodded yes. Marian stuck her head out the door and caught a servant going by. She sent another order to the kitchen for two. As Margaret appeared to be ok for the moment Marian started to leave. She turned and said, "The door stays open." "Yes mother", Margaret smiled.

Marian made her way back to her and Guy's bedroom. Guy had put on fresh clothing and was already eating at a table by the fire. Marian sat down across from him. "Tell me exactly what happened to Margaret."

Two weeks later a messenger arrived announcing that Simon of Walford had died of injuries sustained in an accident on his way home. Simon's name was never mentioned in the Gisborne household again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Mother we're going to name this one Marian if it's a girl and Lucas if it's a boy", Margaret said patting her ever increasing belly. "I wish you were here to help when the babe's born mother and I know that father would have loved to have seen another grandchild though he'd never admit it."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Sir Guy I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Lucas looked around to make sure no one but Margaret could hear him. "I can't do it. Your father will kill me."

"Yes you can. Father likes you. You've known him for seven years. He's not going to run you through or throw you in the dungeon", Margaret said, "Besides he knows I've been in love with you since I was twelve."

"Your father could easily have me thrown in the dungeon even if he isn't sheriff anymore. He'll just tell Edward to do it or have him run me through." Lucas was pacing now. Getting more nervous as time went on.

"Come on. Mother has been buttering him up for the last two days. She's on our side and she can talk father into anything." Margaret grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him to the door. He pulled back not quite ready to face Sir Guy of Gisborne.

"Guy come up to the castle. Margaret and Lucas want to talk to us." Marian had been trying to get Guy away from the training grounds for the last hour. Every time she thought he was about to leave with her he stopped and started asking questions of some soldier. 'He knows what's coming and he's trying to avoid this', Marian thought.

"You can't avoid this you know. So let Lucas ask for Margaret's hand. You can threaten him a bit and grudgingly give your blessing. It will all be over before you know it." Marian had not seen Guy so reluctant to approve of one of his children's marriages since he was forced to hand Catherine over to Oliver FitzRoy.

"The boy's not good enough for her", Guy said gruffly. Marian had finally gotten him to walk her back to the castle by putting her arm through his.

"That man is the only man she's ever loved. Would you keep them separated and unhappy for the rest of their lives?"

"She wouldn't be unhappy. She'd be here with us. I still need her."

"No you don't. Edward is sheriff so you aren't listening to court cases. We already live at Locksley so we don't have far to travel to collect the rents and see the tenants and Roger is taking care of Knighton just fine. Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

Guy stopped and looked at Marian. He couldn't explain to her about his and Margaret's relationship. They had been kindred spirits. And even though they were father and daughter they had grown to be great friends. Quite simply he was going to miss Margaret terribly.

Margaret popped her head back into the great hall after seeing her parents walking up the castle steps. She quickly ran down the stairs and stood by Lucas. As Guy and Marian entered the hall Lucas reached over and grabbed Margaret's hand. Guy stood by the railing staring down at Lucas. Marian had already started down the stairs but stopped when she realized that Guy wasn't following her. She turned around and cleared her throat. Guy looked at her and moved to take her outstretched hand. He put her arm in his and proceeded down the stairs.

Without looking at his wife Guy said, "Marian take Margaret and leave us."

Marian held out her hand to Margaret motioning her over. Margaret reluctantly moved over to her mother's side. As they turned to leave Margaret looked back over her shoulder for one quick glance at Lucas. She had never seen him look so pale not even when he was injured and almost died. "Come away", Marian said pulling Margaret after her.

After the women left Guy sat down and motioned Lucas to sit as well. Lucas sat but couldn't seem to get any words out. Guy just let him stew for a while. Finally not wanting to sit and wait for the boy to get his tongue untied Guy said, "My wife told me you have something to ask me."

"Yes Sir Guy", Lucas said keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Well what is it?"

"Well sir I was wondering, that is, if it would be ok, and we of course would, I had thought." Lucas fumbled.

"Is there a question in there somewhere", Guy asked.

Lucas swallowed hard and looked up to find an amused expression on Guy's face. Lucas let out his breath and smiled, "Yes sir. I'd like your daughter's hand in marriage."

Fifteen months later Marian walked into the great hall holding her grandson in her arms. She walked over to where Guy was talking to Edward. "Meet your grandson"

Guy looked into a reflection of his own blue eyes in his grandson's and asked, "How is Margaret?"

"Tired but very well. The birth went easily enough. Lucas is with her now. They've named him Robert after Lucas' father." With that Robert let out a cry. Marian moved to take Robert back to his parents. Guy followed her back to the room being used by Margaret and Lucas. He opened the door when they arrived and followed Marian into the room. Margaret saw her father and smiled.

"Isn't he beautiful father?" Margaret asked taking Robert back from his grandmother.

"Not as beautiful as his mother was, but he'll do." Guy smiled putting his arm around Marian's waist as she returned to his side.

Margaret looked at her husband and said, "Lucas would you leave us for a while?" Turning to her parents she said, "Mother can I talk to father alone?" Margaret motioned for her father to sit down on a chair by the bed. Lucas ushered Marian out of the room while Guy sat down.

"What's this about then", Guy questioned looking at his daughter.

Margaret suddenly became unsure of herself. She looked down at Robert and back up at her father. "I've never told you thank-you for all the things you've done for me. I know I was a pest when I was little following you around…"

"You were never a pest", Guy interrupted.

"Yes I was, but you let me follow you and I learned so much. I just hope that Robert will as good a man as you are."

"I've never been a good man." Guy looked away from Margaret.

Margaret touched his hand. Guy turned back to Margaret "Yes father you are and I hope my son is just like you."

"Your mother will have something to say about that." Guy smiled and arched a brow.

"I love you papa", Margaret said holding on to Guy's hand.

Guy reached over and cupped Margaret's cheek in his hand. "I love you too daughter." He kissed Margaret on the forehead. "If I don't get out of here and let your mother fuss over you there will be hell to pay."

"Alright", Margaret grinned.

Guy opened the door and turned back to Margaret he gave her a wink and walked out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I love you papa", Margaret said. She leaned over and kissed Guy on the forehead.

Lucas came in and asked, "Are you ready?"

"No. Yes. Yes." Margaret straightened her back and preceded Lucas out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Guy was sitting in is father's office looking at the pile of papers on the desk. Only it wasn't Sir Guy's office anymore. Edward had taken over as sheriff ten years ago. Guy was one of only two of Marian and Guy's children that had not viewed their bodies and said good-bye. He wasn't ready. He didn't think he would ever be ready.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"You want to keep me with child so I'll never leave don't you", Marian said looking at Guy. She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. Marian caught the look of panic on Guy's face before he schooled his features.

"Do you want to leave?" Guy asked cautiously. Afraid of Marian's answer he turned and looked out the window.

Marian got up, walked over to her husband and stood behind him, "No I don't want to leave. This is my home, I have other children and …"

"And what Marian?" Guy turned to face his wife.

"And you are my husband." Marian looked into Guy's eyes. She could see the uncertainty there. Marian knew that she would never leave Guy. She had taken vows and she took those vows seriously. They were bound together for life, but she also knew that Guy had never felt secure where she was concerned and for good reason. "Besides", Marian said, "I wasn't talking about leaving. I was talking about the fact that I always seem to be with child." Guy smirked, "Yes we are a rather fruitful pair." Marian gave him a dirty look and moved back to the other side of the room.

Guy sobered, "Do you not want this child?"

"Yes I want this child. I'd like to have more than a year not being with child though."

Guy crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Marian. She no longer tensed up when Guy held her. "You're beautiful when you're with child."

"I could do with less beauty then", Marian murmured. Guy smiled into Marian's hair.

"How far gone are you?"

"Lettice says the babe should be born close to Hocktide."

"You'll deliver at Locksley?"

"Yes the castle is too cold." Marian did not mean the temperature. She still did not like the castle even though that was their primary residence. Marian remembered too well what her life had been like there when Vasey was sheriff. Maybe if she lived there long enough it might grow to be home. For now she would have her children at Locksley.

Two days after Hocktide Marian could be heard throughout Locksley cursing and calling down the wrath of God on her husband. After pacing about the manor for an hour Guy could take no more. He could still hear her down in the stables.

"What you do this time", asked Allan A-Dale as he rode up to the Locksley stables. He started laughing as Marian let out another string of curses. This meeting with Guy had been planned for a month. Apparently Guy had forgotten.

"Guy I'll kill you for this", could be heard loud and clear. Guy flinched as if he had been hit physically. He mounted his horse and started to ride towards… it didn't matter where really so long as he was no longer within earshot of his wife.

"The babe is coming." Guy said over his shoulder to Allan, "come on." They rode out of Locksley to "A plague, do you hear me a plague on you Guy of Gisborne."

"May every appendage you have fall off", Marian yelled as another contraction hit. She had been at this for four hours. She tossed and turned on the bed trying to find a comfortable position.

"Here Lady Gisborne take this draught. It will help cut the pain", said Lettice holding a cup to Marian's mouth. Marian pushed the cup away. She wasn't going to be drugged. "Then perhaps some wine."

"Yes", Marian said. Lettice helped Marian sit all the way up so she could drink without spilling. When Marian lay back down against a stack of pillows behind her, Edith, Lettice's apprentice, wiped Marian's forehead with a cool rag. Suddenly a rush of fluid covered the bed.

" Ah that's it. Your waters breaking should speed things up." Lettice checked under the sheets, "yes that's helped."

Two hours later Guy and Allan rode back into Locksley. After putting their horses in the stable they heard one last curse upon Guy and then the cry of a baby. Guy smiled and Allan slapped him on the back and congratulated him. Allan and Guy had developed a friendship of sorts after Marian came back from Acre. With no reason to hide in the woods Allan had come back to work for Guy at the castle. Finally earning Guy's trust back, Allan was given Bonchurch.

Throwing open the door Guy ran up the stairs and almost knocked over the maid carrying the soiled linens out of the bedroom. He plastered himself against the doorframe to let her by and slid into the room. Lettice was handing the baby back to Marian.

"Come see your son Sir Guy", Lettice said motioning Guy over to the side of the bed. Guy started to sit on the edge of the bed when Lettice said, "You'll disturb the babe if you're on the bed."

"He's fine Lettice", Marian said.

"Tis not right." Lettice continued to fuss as she moved about the room. When she could find no other reason to stay she left. Lettice gave Guy a disgruntled look as she walked out the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so close to the babe as cursed as I've become today", Guy said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Marian blushed, "You know I didn't mean any of that. It was the pain talking."

"Just the pain." Guy looked into Marian eyes.

"As many times as I have cursed you or wanted to curse you, yes this time it was just the pain", Marian smiled.

"Yeah it didn't quite have the ring of authenticity to it compared to the other times you've laid a curse on my head", Guy said trying to keep it light.

Marian looked down at her son. "I'm sorry. Why do you put up with me?"

Guy lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Because I have wanted you since the day I laid eyes on you. Because you are everything a woman should be, you're kind, you're intelligent, you're beautiful," Guy's lips started to move into a smirk, "you know how to run my house…"

"Run your house", Marian interrupted.

"Scrub my back…"

"Scrub your back." Marian was getting indignant now.

"Warm my bed…"

"Well that one isn't completely horrible. Terrible, but not completely horrible." Marian tried to tease, but Guy instantly sobered up. He got up off the bed and started to move across the room. "I was only teasing Guy. Come back." Marian held out her hand. Guy turned around and looked at her. With some reluctance he took her hand and sat back down on the bed. Marian inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She really must learn to think before she spoke where Guy was concerned, especially when it came to their relationship. Some days Guy's insecurities drove her crazy. Marian had to admit that their past constantly got in the way of their present.

Changing tack Marian said, "So another boy. You must be quite proud of yourself." She expected Guy to get cocky, but he just smiled and looked at his son.

"He needs a name", Guy said.

"Tradition says the third son is named after the father." Marian looked at Guy's face to see his reaction.

He smiled and said, "Are you sure you want two Guy of Gisbornes around?"

"I think I can handle it", Marian smiled finally relieved that she had said the right thing. It really was such a small thing and she knew it would make Guy happy.

Guy kissed the top of Marian's head. "Thank-you."

"So not completely horrible, just terrible." Guy said into the top of Marian's head remembering the conversation from the day of young Guy's birth weeks ago.

Marian had her head on Guy's chest. Guy's hand was caressing her back. She smiled into Guy's chest and said, "Maybe even not bad." Guy growled and put Marian on her back. "I'll show you not bad."

_______________________________________________________________________

Guy stood up and looked out the window of his father's old office. He could remember Sir Guy running the castle and his mother running his father. They were an odd pair. He had never quite figured out their relationship. Maybe he never would having become a monk. The one thing he knew that he had learned from them was unconditional love.

________________________________________________________________________

"Get messages to all the outlying villages. Tell them to move everyone into Nottingham along with as much food and cattle as they can bring. Hurry." Guy was shouting orders as Marian came running down the steps of the castle.

"Guy what's happened", Marian asked trying to keep up with her husband.

"An army was seen marching this way. We've two days before they get here." Guy kept moving while explaining the situation to Marian. "You", Guy said pointing at a guard, "fetch Hubert and have him check the armory." Guy waylaid a servant, "Is Brother James still here?" "Yes Sir Guy", the servant replied. "Good then find him and send him to me."

"Surely they have no reason to bother us here", Marian said putting her hand on Guy's arm stopping him momentarily.

"I don't know." Guy started moving again grabbing guards along the way and issuing more orders.

Marian stopped moving "Are they coming here for you? Because of what you did for King John two years ago?" Guy turned to see the confusion in Marian's face. "Just what did you do for King John?"

"Not now Marian." Guy could no longer look in Marian's face. He turned and walked away. Guy wished he'd never to have to tell Marian of his deeds in France. Marian stood on the steps staring at her husband's retreating back. Why would he never understand that she would forgive him anything? He had killed her twice and she had forgiven him. Surely whatever he had done couldn't be as bad as that.

Edward, Roger and young Guy looked up at the servant that had come running into their classroom. "Brother James", the servant panted, "Sir Guy wants you right away. He's down in the courtyard."

"What's this about?" Brother James got up and moved to the window. He could not see the courtyard from there but he could see an unusual amount of activity going on below.

"Don't know. All's I know is Sir Guy wants you." Brother James left the servant leaning against the wall intending to find out what was going on.

The three boys followed Brother James out the door but stopped at one of the windows facing the courtyard. Edward had to lift young Guy so he could see out the window. They could see people scattering everywhere. Roger turned to look at Edward, "What do you think is happening?" Edward shrugged his shoulders and kept looking down on the courtyard for a clue as to what might be going on. "Look father's soldiers." Young Guy pointed at a group of soldiers coming out of the armory. They were in full battle gear. The three boys all looked at each other. Edward put young Guy down and they all went down to the great hall.

Entering the great hall the boys immediately saw their mother in the middle of what looked like chaos. Marian was ordering servants to check the status of the rooms in the castle, they would need them for any of the outlying nobles and their families, and she needed to know just how much food was available. Marian looked up to see Edward, young Guy and Roger standing at the top of the stairs. She motioned them down to her.

"Mother what's happening", Roger asked.

"There's an army coming and we have to be ready if they come here." Marian thought about saying everything would be all right, but she didn't want to lie to her children. "Edward help Guy and Roger move their belongings into your room. We will be moving people into the castle and we need as many rooms available as possible. Can you do that for me?" "Yes mother." "Good boy. Now hurry."

The boys ended up making a game out of the whole thing, choosing to make a boring chore fun. That night the boys all piled into Edwards bed. It was a little crowded, but not too bad. They were still awake and talking when their parents checked in on them.

"You should be asleep", Marian said coming over to the bed.

"We can't. We're too excited", Edward said. Young Guy scooted himself next to Marian and leaned against her arm.

"War is nothing to get excited about", Guy said leaning on the doorframe. He moved into the room and put his hand on the bedpost looking down on his sons. "People will die if not any of us then some of our enemies."

"Don't we want to kill the enemy father", young Guy asked.

"Tis better not to have to kill anyone. Ever. It may seem a pleasure at the time, but every person you kill will eat at your soul." Guy looked intently into the eyes of each of his sons. He would train each and every one of them for battle, but he had hoped that they would never have to use those skills.

Marian turned to look at Guy. She had never expected to hear such words come from his mouth. Having always believed that Guy took great pleasure in eliminating his enemies, Marian was somewhat shocked to hear differently now. Marian put young Guy back into bed and took Guy's hand as they walked out of the boys' room.

"Do you really feel that way", Marian asked as she and Guy walked down the passageway.

"I don't want my children to get a taste for killing", Guy replied.

Later that night with Guy pressed up against her back Marian finally got up the nerve to ask Guy about France. "What happened in France?"

Guy sighed knowing that he could no longer avoid the subject. "Do you remember when John finally got the throne it was disputed by his nephew Arthur?"

"Yes"

"John sent me to France to kill Arthur. He wanted to make sure his hold on the throne couldn't be threatened."

"Why didn't you tell him no?"

"You don't tell the king no."

"But there must have been some way to get out of it. Wasn't there someone else he could have sent?"

"When you came back from Acre I had just gotten back into John's good graces by killing Vasey. I also told him I had killed Hood even though Vasey had. I had been outlawed for having threatened John's life when he fired me as sheriff. Because of those two deaths I got Nottingham back."

"Did you ask for me as part of your reward?"

"Yes."

Marian lay mulling that over. Finally she said, "Go on."

"I thought he had forgotten about us since we hadn't heard anything for so long, but he didn't. As a way to continue to prove my loyalty he had me kill Arthur. John also threatened to take everything we have away. Not just Nottingham, but Locksley and Knighton as well. He also said he would have soldiers sent here to watch the castle and Locksley to make sure I followed the plan. I don't know if he wasted any of his men to do that, but at the time I wasn't about to take any chances. I was not willing to risk my family."

"King John will always be a threat to this family won't he?"

"As long as he is alive."

"Why didn't you tell me when you came home?"

"I didn't want you to know I had more blood on my hands. You want to see the good in people."

Marian turned to face Guy. She made up her mind in that moment that no matter what Guy had done in the past or what he would have to do in the future she would love him. That was her choice and everything was about choices.

"I love you" Marian forced Guy to look at her. What he saw in her eyes was an unconditional love, that his past sins were forgiven and that she knew what he did in the future would be to protect their family.

It was three days before Nottinghan had an army before it's doors. Weather had slowed them down. Guy found Marian in the chapel. "And what do you pray for wife?" Marian moved from her knees to sitting on a bench. "I pray for our safety. I pray for our stores to hold out. I pray for a win if there is a battle, but mostly I pray that the weather stay rainy and cold so our enemies will mold and mildew and come down with the bloody lung disease." Guy laughed as he sat down beside her. "Your prayers may be answered my lady. The weather looks to hold for at least a week if not longer."

"We have food enough for weeks if need be. If it comes to battle how long?"

"The rain helps. Harder to start any fires, so most of Nottinham town and the outlying villages should be safe. Though if the army grows too restless they can tear down the village buildings easily enough. If we can keep the gates closed and prevent anyone scaling the walls we should be able to fend them off here until help comes."

"Will King John send anyone to help us?"

"Of that I'm not sure, but I sent word to other barons in pledge for our support should they in turn be threatened."

"Will they come?"

"I don't know. I've tried to form alliances since becoming sheriff. I know many of the old Black Knights will not help. And even though they were disbanded, they view my killing of Vasey as disloyal."

"Then I shall continue to pray for rain."

"Come I need to make last rounds and then I wish to be with my sons and daughters."

The castle was overflowing with people from every village. Even much of the livestock had been moved into the castle. Guy and Marian entered the great hall looking for their children. The only one they could see was Edward. Guy sent a castle servant down to fetch Edward and asked where his other children were. Before she could answer Hawise the children's nurse came into the hall. "I just come to fetch master Edward. The rest of the children are in the family's room." Guy had temporarily given up his office so his family could have a room of their own. Edward had made his way up to his parents. Guy left with a squad of guards to make one last survey of Nottinham before retiring for the night. Marian left with Edward oblivious to the fact that young Guy had followed Hawise down to the hall and was now following his father.

Young Guy had hidden his coat earlier in the day. He wanted to be ready to follow his father when he made final rounds. Young Guy knew he'd have a better chance not getting caught if it was dark. Guy and his guards checked each of the buildings around the castle and then moved out into Nottingham town itself. After checking through out the town and at the gates Guy made his way to each of the watches. They reported no new movement below.

Young Guy had kept to the shadows so well that his father never knew he had been followed. The consequence being that the castle doors were closed and locked before young Guy could get back in. He pounded on the door but the rain was falling so hard that those inside never heard him. Young Guy wrapped himself tightly in his coat and sat by the door hoping someone would come outside. He thought about moving under the balcony roof, but knew no one would find him there. Young Guy tried knocking one last time. His coat was not enough protection against the cold and rain and he was getting colder by the moment.

Inside Marian was scouring the castle looking for young Guy. When she had not found him in the family's room she questioned the other children and servants in the room. One of the younger servants said young Guy was going to use the garderobe. When young Guy had not been found in any of the garderobes in the castle a massive search was begun. Guy walked in to find Marian on the edge of panic. "We can't find Guy. He was with the other children until Hawise came to find Edward. Mary said he went to use the garderobe, but he hasn't come back. I've sent out servants to look for him."

"He's got to be in the castle someplace. Spread the word, with this many people about someone should have seen him." Guy could see that his words were having no affect on Marian. Her mother's heart was not going to calm until her child was back in her arms. Guy started questioning people himself. A loud banging could be heard at the door. Guy drew his sword along with the other guards in the room, expecting the worst. He nodded to a guard to open the door. In came a bedraggled guard with young Guy in his arms. "I found him on my rounds huddled by the door. Don't know what he was doing outside." Guy sheathed his sword while moving up the stairs. Marian had already beaten him to the top and was taking young Guy into her arms. Guy looked at the guard. "Thank-you. Someone get this man some mulled wine."

"I'm still on duty."

"Later then when your shift is finished." Guy did not hear the thank-you offered, he was already following Marian up to their room. Entering their room he found her taking young Guy's clothes off.

"Guy he's so cold." Marian was rubbing young Guy's arms and legs as she undressed him. Guy was already taking his cloths off. "Put him in the bed with me. Body heat will be the fastest way to warm him. Quick dry him off and then give him to me." Marian found a piece of linen and dried young Guy quickly then put him under the blankets with Guy. She then went over and added more wood to the fire. Trying to get the room as warm as possible. Taking her own cloths off Marian got into the bed making sure that all of young Guy was in contact with either her or Guy.

Marian could feel tears forming in her eyes. Guy reached over and wiped away a tear that had escaped. "He'll be alright. He's still breathing clearly and I can feel his heart beating."

"But what if he worsens?"

"We'll keep him here with us tonight. You'll know right away if he worsens. As soon as he warms get Sarah to find you the herbs or draughts you may need. We also have the physician from Nottingham in the castle."

"You know I don't trust that man."

"Then if we have to I'll get someone out of Nottingham and over to Kirklees to fetch one of the brothers trained in healing arts. Hopefully it won't come to that. I believe I also saw Djaq in the castle."

Guy and Marian didn't speak for some time. Occasionally Marian would lean down to listen to young Guy's breathing. She also continued to rub his arms and legs.

"What was he doing outside the castle", Marian finally asked.

A very small voice could be heard, "I wanted see papa caught enemy sneaking town."

"And if I had…" Guy said looking down at the top of his son's head.

"Would protected you", came a very tired voice.

Guy shook his head and rolled his eyes. Marian tried to suppress a smile. "Go back to sleep", Guy said running his hand over the top of his son's head.

Talking to no one in particular Guy said, "When did I get so old that my son feels the need to protect me? I don't remember getting feeble."

"Fifty seems quite ancient when you're seven. And you Guy of Gisborne are anything but feeble." Marian gave Guy a saucy look.

"Stop looking at me like that. Your son is in this bed and he'll be here all night. There are some things a child should not know about his parents."

Getting out of bed Marian tossed Guy one last saucy look. She put on her dress and left to find Sarah.

Guy tucked the blankets tighter around his son. He silently prayed for his son's health. Not sure if one such as himself was ever heard. Surely if Marian could forgive him a merciful God could forgive him and listen to his prayers for his son.

Marian returned some time later. She looked over to see young Guy snuggled up against his father's chest. After placing the herbs and medicines on the table Marian undressed and crawled back into bed. She put her lips to young Guy's forehead but didn't notice it being warmer than it should be.

"I've told the guards where you are in case they need you and I've sent the children to their rooms for the night. Everyone in the hall seems to be retiring for the night." Marian reported.

"I should get up and be with my men", Guy insisted, "Guy seems to be ok and he'll be here with you."

"Stay. You need some sleep. I know you haven't gotten much in the last three nights. You won't be any use if you fall off a battlement from lack of sleep."

"Just for a short while." Guy was almost instantly asleep. Marian watched him sleep. He should look peaceful but he didn't. The lines of Guy's forehead were still creased in his sleep. Reaching over to smooth Guy's brow Marian almost smacked young Guy in the head. She caressed Guy's cheek and kissed young Guy's head and closed her eyes.

Six days later Guy was standing at the top of the battlements with his three oldest sons. They were watching the last of the army move off to the south. It had continued to rain for the six days and there didn't look to be an end to it. The army had grown cold, wet and tired. They decided to leave this God forsaken place. It turned out that they were mercenaries hired by Arthur's supporters.

Guy sent the boys back into the castle, but stayed out himself to watch until the last of the army was gone. He kept the same guard routine for the next three weeks. No sense taking chances.

________________________________________________________________________________

Guy supposed he should call himself a warrior monk after the training he went through. His father was adamant that all his sons be trained in the art of war. Guy smiled. His sisters were trained too. The only exception was Marian the youngest. The irony was not lost on the family.

He never used his fighting skills anymore. Though he had thought one time of going on crusade. Guy was more apt to be found in the hospital at the abbey. He had run the abbey's hospital for the last ten years.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Marian is he in here with you?" Guy came into the room Vasey had used for making his concoctions. Dried herbs and flowers were hanging from wires strung across the room. Mortars and pestles were scattered throughout the many tables.

There was no need to ask who "he" was. "Yes Guy is in here with us." Marian added the us hoping to keep Guy's temper in check. Djaq had come from Locksley to help Marian prepare draughts, unguents, tisanes and oils for the coming winter. She was quite familiar with this room having been here when Vasey was sheriff. Djaq and Will's oldest Amira was with them along with Isabeau, Guy and Marian's second daughter.

Young Guy looked up with dread at his father's voice. He quickly looked over at his mother. Marian was approaching Guy hoping to take him back out into the passageway before he caused a scene. Not that Djaq and her family hadn't seen Guy worked into a lather before.

"You can't hide him from me." Guy was trying to see around all the hanging objects looking for his son. At the same instant he spotted his son Marian managed to push him back into the passageway. "You cannot keep coddling him Marian. He's got to be able to defend himself. He's nowhere near battle ready. I want him back out on that field immediately."

"Guy let him stay here for now and let's talk about this tonight. All three of us can sit down and discuss what's right for Guy."

Guy looked at his wife as if she had developed a brain fever. "He is still a child and will do as he is told. I will decide what is best for my sons. I do not tell you what to do with our daughters…" Marian's jaw dropped at that. "so do not tell me what to do with our sons." Guy pushed past Marian and stuck his head in the door, "Guy out here now." Marian nodded to young Guy as he passed her into the passageway. Sir Guy of Gisborne was going to get the tongue lashing of his life later.

Guy said nothing to his son on the way to the training grounds. Young Guy knew better than to try and argue with his father especially in front of guests, servants or the castle guards. A clout to the head could be the result.

Young Guy never worked so hard as he did that day. His father had decided to personally work on young Guy's fighting skills. Guy pushed relentlessly never giving quarter until finally young Guy could barely hold his sword up. "Until you can fight for days and not drop that sword in fatigue or you can best me you will stay out here training. Do you understand?"

"Yes" young Guy panted.

Guy turned and started walking off the field. Young Guy let out a yell of frustration and stabbed his sword into the ground.

After supper Guy walked into his office to find Marian and young Guy arguing. They instantly silenced when they saw him. Giving them each a hard look Guy sat down at his desk. "Guy if you would just…" Guy held up his hand stopping the words in Marian's mouth. "I will not have my son unprepared for the future. He will know how to fight. There will be men who will want to kill him just because he is my son. They will use him as revenge against me and he will need to defend himself." Guy said all this not looking at Marian but at young Guy. Young Guy looked straight back into his father's eyes. He knew all this. It had been drilled into his head from the time he could walk as it had been with every Gisborne child.

A knock on the door didn't even break the tension in the room. Marian walked over and opened the door finding Hannah holding a crying Robin in her arms. "He needs to be fed my Lady." Marian took Robin and turned to her husband and son, "No bloodshed", and walked out of the room.

"Father", young Guy started. He then held up a hand so his father wouldn't interrupt, "You always say that position and power are the most important things a man can have. If I stay here I will have neither. Edward is to inherit Locksley and Knighton along with any money you have left over from my sisters' dowries", both Guys smiled at that, "he will also take over as sheriff and have Nottingham and the rest of the shire. If anything happens to him Roger will have it all. As the third son I get nothing. I don't want to roam from tournament to tournament in the hopes that I'll have money and there is certainly no position. Marrying is no guarantee either. It may provide money but not necessarily power or position. I wish to enter the church. If I work my way up I can have both power and position. And as you know the abbeys can be very wealthy places."

Guy sat with his hands folded on his desk staring at his son. He knew what young Guy said made sense, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. "I will not give you up to an abbey before you can defend yourself. Six years. Then if you still want to enter the abbey I will not stop you." Young Guy had a hard time containing his joy. "I expect you on the training grounds every afternoon. Am I to assume you were with your mother today because you want to work in the abbey hospital?"

"Yes. Better to go in with some knowledge than none at all. Quicker advancement if I don't have to start from scratch."

"You've thought all this out", Guy said more as a statement than a question. Young Guy nodded his head, "Yes."

"Your mother's coming. Start yelling", Guy ordered his son. Young Guy got a puzzled look on his face until he saw his mother opening the door.

"Father you just don't understand. You never listen to me." Young Guy started yelling.

"Hush you two can be heard all over the castle. Guy go and let me talk to your father", Marian said to her son. She did not see the smile her husband threw at young Guy. Marian made her way over to Guy. Young Guy caught the wink from his father as Marian sat on Guy's lap.

_________________________________________________________________________

Edward walked into his office to find Guy staring out the window. "You know you didn't have to leave. You could have had Gisborne to run." Guy turned to face his brother. "I will have an abbey to run soon. Gisborne would always belong to you."

"The abbey belongs to God."

"He trusts my judgment."

Smiling at his older brother Guy left his father's old office. Now Guy was ready to say good-bye to his parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Crispin came out of the tent holding a piece of parchment. "We leave for Nottingham", he said to his squire, "my father is sick and my mother wants me home."

___________________________________________________________________________________________

This was the first child born without Guy here for the birth. Marian was pacing around the manor at Locksley trying to take her mind off her pains and the fact that Guy was in France with King John. Guy had promised that he would only be gone a few weeks, but those weeks had turned into months. The weather this close to Christmas could be unpredictable. Marian was worried that Guy would get caught in the waters between England and France. Curse King John and his battles with Philip, why did he have to drag her husband with him. Grabbing the railing by the stairs Marian doubled over as another pain hit.

"Lady Gisborne come and lay down." Lettice tried to take Marian by the arm and lead her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"No. If I lay down now I'll only drive myself crazy. It will be a while yet. I can tell." Lettice didn't dispute Marian's claim. This being her fifth child Marian knew what she was talking about. Lettice was worried that Marian would wear herself out worrying about Sir Guy. She knew it could make Marian's pains longer.

"The master'll be home any day now. You'll see. Come let's get you upstairs."

"I said no", snapped Marian. She looked up to see a hurt look on Lettice's face. "I'm sorry Lettice. I know you're trying to help, but I'm not ready to go upstairs yet. I promise when it's time I'll go up."

Lettice could do no more. She went upstairs to make sure all was ready for the new Gisborne son. Lettice always knew if Marian was carrying a boy or a girl and this one was going to be a boy.

Around midnight Marian came up the stairs stopping every couple of stairs as each contraction hit. Before she made it into the bedroom her water broke.

"Quick let's get you into the bed."

Searching from room to room Guy kept hearing a baby cry. Everytime he came close to the crying it would fade away. As he came down the passageway he heard a scream. He opened the door closest to him and saw Marian covered in blood with a dead baby in her arms.

Guy jerked awake covered in sweat. It was just a dream. Only a dream. He got up from the bed and found a pitcher with water in it. Guy didn't even bother to look for a cup but drank deeply from the pitcher. He also poured some water into the basin on the stand and splashed it on his face. The nightmares had gotten worse as the end of Marian's time got closer. She could be having the babe right now for all he knew.

Damn King John and his feud with Arthur. Let Arthur come to England and try to take the crown if he wanted it so badly. Guy wanted nothing more than to be home in front of a fire with his wife and children. He did not want to be at the beck and call of King John. To this day Guy could not decide who was worse Vasey or King John. Both wanting him to do things they were too cowardly to do themselves. Well at least Vasey was gone. Guy got back into bed trying to forget the dream.

"Marian" Guy mumbled. Marian moved to Guy's side.

"I'm here."

"He can't hear you. He's delirious." Djaq looked at Marian sitting on the bed next to Guy. Marian was trying to feed Crispin and nurse Guy at the same time. Djaq started to laugh.

"What's so funny", Marian asked looking up at Djaq.

"You are. Crispin is trying to eat and your breast keeps getting pulled out of his mouth. He's going to start screaming in a minute if you don't stop moving and let him eat. Guy can lie by himself for the short time it will take to feed your son. He's not going anywhere. If you don't want to leave at least sit still, get Crispin fed, give him to his nurse and then worry about Guy."

"Am I really being so foolish?" Marian looked down at Crispin and could see his face screwing up to let out a howl. She put him back to her breast and let him continue to eat.

"Yes" Djaq continued to make up the salve used to treat Guy's back.

Guy had come back from France with a deep gash from shoulder to waist across his back. The soldiers that had gone with him weren't entirely sure what had happened, just that Guy had been sent by the king to perform some task. Guy had been pursued and almost caught by French soldiers, the last soldier coming close enough for his sword to connect with Guy's back. There had been a fight and Guy's soldiers managed to get him away and back to England. Infection had set in on the boat and Guy had turned feverish. Marian had had Guy brought to Locksley away from prying eyes. When Marian had taken Guy's shirt off she was horrified at the sight and smell of Guy's wound. She immediately called for Djaq to come work her magic.

"Hannah come take Crispin", Marian called out the door when she was done feeding him. Marian handed Crispin to his nurse and moved a chair to the side of the bed. She sat down but got right back up again as she felt how hot Guy's skin was. Finding a clean cloth she dipped it in cold water and walked back to the bed. Taking the cloth she wiped the sweat from Guy's forehead and the exposed part of his face. Marian then opened the cloth all the way out and put it on Guy's back. Guy's body jerked as if a chill ran through him.

"Why isn't he getting better? He's been feverish for over a week now." Marian ran her fingers through the hair on Guy's forehead.

"With a wound like that the body takes a while to recover."

"So all I get to do is wait." Marian continued to stroke Guy's hair, "I don't like waiting."

"Yes I know. You are not the most patient of women."

Marian sat silently for a long while. Djaq went about checking the supplies Marian would need for the next few days. Djaq didn't want to tell Marian that the next couple of days would either kill or cure Guy. There was nothing more she could do. "I'm going home. Send someone to me if he worsens, but he should be fine." Djaq left to go home to Will.

Sitting and watching Guy Marian reflected back on their ten years together. It was not the life she had expected, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. They had five wonderful children, the boys sometimes taking a little too much after their father. If there were no more girls she was afraid that Catherine was going to be spoiled rotten by her father. The only girl among four boys Catherine had her father wrapped around her little finger and at two was becoming a terror. Seth was at Allan and Kate's. They would bring him over to Locksley or the castle, but Guy never felt entirely comfortable around the boy even though Marian knew Guy had grown to care for him. Guilt she thought kept Guy from truly getting to know his son. Marian would often catch Seth detached from the rest of the family as if watching everyone in a play. She tried her hardest to make him feel welcome, but he would usually stay to the side as an observer. Allan and Kate could give no reason for Seth's behavior. They had tried to ask him why he didn't join in but no answer was forthcoming.

Guy groaned in his sleep and started to thrash around. Marian said his name and touched his cheek instantly quieting him. Being this close to Guy Marian realized how much she missed his touch. She took his hand in hers, but it wasn't the same not when he wasn't holding her hand back. It was the small touches throughout the day she missed. The way he kissed her and caressed her cheek when he left their bed for the day, his hand at the small of her back when he guided her to something. Sitting at the table for a meal and his hand giving her hand a small squeeze before they began to eat. Standing with his arm around her waist as they looked in on the children before they went to bed. Long fingers moving gently over a breast or down her leg as he made love to her. Marian felt the tears drop on to her and Guy's hands. It wasn't fair she wanted her husband back.

Djaq came in the next morning to find Marian starting to nod off in her chair. Marian jerked awake when Djaq set a tray on the table. "Go get some sleep. You'll be worthless soon if you don't."

"I can't leave Guy." Marian tried to straighten her clothes.

"Yes you can. You're exhausted. I'll be here and will come get you if anything changes."

"No I'm staying. He's calmer if I'm here."

Djaq knew she wasn't going to budge Marian. "Here I brought some food for you. Don't tell me you won't eat. If you do I'll get some guards to sit on you while I force the food down you."

"Ok I'll eat, I'll eat." Marian sat down at the table by the window and ate some bread and cheese. She really didn't have an appetite, but knew she had to keep her strength up. It wouldn't do any good if she were to become Djaq's next patient. As soon as she was done Marian moved back to the chair by the bed. Soon she was asleep. Djaq called in one of the guards and had him lift Marian on to the bed next to Guy. Djaq found a blanket and put it over Marian. She wouldn't wake her unless there was a change with Guy or Crispin needed to be fed.

Hours later Marian woke up to Guy calling her name and tossing and turning on the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder but it didn't seem to calm him. Guy was trying to turn over on to his back. Afraid he would rip open his wound again Marian tried to lay as much of her body on his without touching the jagged line across his back.

Guy could hear Marian's voice but it sounded so far away. He couldn't make his limbs function the way he wanted. There seemed to be a heavy weight on him that didn't allow him to move. Swallowing was hard to do because his throat felt so dry. Guy tried to remember what happened but he couldn't think clearly. He was in France wasn't he? The King had ordered him to do something but he couldn't remember what it was. Why did his back feel as if it were on fire? Guy felt a liquid being poured into his mouth. His mind went black again.

"There that should keep him quiet again", Djaq said pulling the cup away from Guy's mouth.

"Thank-you. I don't' know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. I'm glad I talked you and Will into coming back to England", Marian smiled.

"Will was complaining that the days were too hot and the nights too cold. I don't think he would have lasted too much longer in Acre."

"Do you miss your home?"

"I miss my family, but my home is wherever Will and my children are." Marian and Djaq sat silently for a few minutes. "Can I ask you something?" Marian nodded. "Do you ever miss Robin?"

"Not really. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like had he lived and we had had a family. I don't think my life would have been as exciting as it has been with Guy. I know there wouldn't have been the same passion. I probably wouldn't have as many children, but I wouldn't give up all my little Gisbornes for the world. I once told Guy I would like more than a year off being with child. I find I really don't mind."

"Do you love Guy?"

Marian looked down at her husband, "Yes I love him." Marian looked back at Djaq with tears in her eyes, "Please don't let anything happen to him. I fear he has become my life."

That evening Guy's fever took a turn for the worse. Instead of thrashing around on the bed Guy was deathly quiet. His breathing became almost nonexistent. Marian didn't weep and wail, but went to her knees and prayed for Guy's life.

Guy opened his eyes to see his wife's tear stained face leaning on her arms asleep on the edge of his bed. He tried to touch her face but his arms were like lead. Djaq notice that Guy had woken up but didn't move, she watched him looking at his wife. No sound could be heard, but Djaq saw Guy mouth the words "I love you" to Marian. Guy drifted back to sleep.

It was early dawn when Hannah handed Crispin to his mother. Marian made her way to the bed and discovered that Guy had rolled on to his side. Quickly checking his back and finding no tears in his wound Marian sat down on the bed with her back against the headboard. She pulled her shift down and put Crispin to her breast. Even though Guy was unconscious Marian decided to tell him about his son. "His name is Crispin. Guy was already taken and I wanted to make sure he had some part of you. So he's got your middle name. He was born two days before Christmas so he's four months old. He has your eyes and hair, but he's got my nose." Marian noticed a smile on Guy's mouth. "Can you hear me Guy?"

A very scratchy yes could be heard. Guy opened his eyes and looked up at Marian. "Where…"

"You're at Locksley. You were injured in France and your men brought you home. You took infection on the boat and have had a fever since." Marian had tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Things crawling…"

"We had to use maggots to get the infection out of your wound."

Guy shuddered. "How long?"

"You've been home ten days."

Finally getting his limbs to move Guy lifted his hand to his son's head. "Sorry not here."

Marian took Guy's hand and put it on her cheek. Removing it she laid Crispin in his father's arms and got up to get Guy some water. Returning to the bed Marian helped Guy roll to his good shoulder and tried to get him into a semi-seated position so he could drink. When he was finished he lay back down on his side. Marian took Crispin back into her arms and sat down on the bed.

"The children?"

"They're at the castle. Edward has been at lessons and Allan has had him down on the training grounds riding a wood horse with a lance. Roger has started lessons with Brother James. Guy and Catherine have been terrorizing one of the servants since Hannah has been here with me."

"The castle?"

"You're still the sheriff. Nottingham and surrounding villages are still there. Allan has collected the taxes and sent them on to King John. Two outlaws were hung for murder and various people are in the dungeon or the stocks carrying out their sentences."

"Need to get back."

"You need to stay right where you are. Until that back heals you won't be going anywhere."

"Bossy woman." Guy said after trying to get up and falling back to the bed.

Marian lay down on the bed putting Crispin between her and Guy. Without warning Marian burst into tears. Guy reached over and put loose strands of Marian's hair behind her ear. "What…"

"You're here and you're alive and you're awake. I thought I might never get to tell you I love you and I do love you. I was so worried when King John called you to France. It was just suppose to be a few weeks and then it turned into months. I hadn't heard anything so I didn't know what was going on or if I'd ever see you again. I knew something horrible would happen. I've missed you and then you came back and you were hurt." The tension of the last few months was released and all Marian could do was cry.

"I love you too." Guy lifted Marian's chin forcing her to look at him. Marian cried all the harder. "Come here woman." Marian leaned forward to kiss Guy. It was a short kiss because small fists hit their chins. They both looked down to see a smiling gurgling Crispin looking up at them. Guy let out a laugh. "Yes I'm home. Always a child getting in the way."

Djaq came in to find Guy tickling his son and Marian laughing at Crispin's expressions. "I see the patient is better."

With great difficulty Guy rolled over to his other side so he could face Djaq. " I hear I owe you my life."

"I think you owe your life to your wife. She did not give up when my medicines seemed to fail."

"That's not true Djaq. I did nothing. It was your skills that saved Guy." Marian was propped up on her elbow so she could see over Guy's shoulder.

"Thank-you", Guy said quietly.

Seeing that her patient was indeed fine Djaq started to leave the room. At the door she turned and said, "I'll have food sent up. A broth for you Guy since it's been so long since you've had food in your stomach. I'll send word to the castle that Sir Guy is on the mend."

Within a couple of hours four small Gisborne children were ushered into their parents bedroom. They were all lined up as if for inspection. Catherine could contain herself no longer and crawled up on the bed to give her father a hug. Guy gritted his teeth when a wave of pain hit his back. With Catherine breaking ranks all of the children were soon chattering away at Guy telling him everything that had happened in their lives since he had left for France.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was going to take Crispin and his squire three weeks to get to Nottingham. He had been about to start a tournament in France. Crispin didn't know how long it had taken his mother's letter to reach him. He hoped to make at least thirty miles a day.

________________________________________________________________________

Having done more than enough traveling for Vasey or King John, Guy was loath to leave his home. He could not however turn down an invitation to a tournament hosted by the Earl of Derby. It would also be a chance for his oldest sons to get a chance to practice their fighting skills with someone other than the castle guards.

The Gisbornes made quite an entrance to the tournament grounds. With nine children, servants and their own soldiers about forty people were included in their party. It was hard to blend in with that many people. Many other participants stopped to watch the procession of the Gisborne entourage. Those that did not know them asked around to find out who the large group of people were. They were surprised to find out it was only a lowly lord and sheriff with his family.

Edward and Roger set up tents away from their family close to the other competitors. They would be participating in the sword fighting competitions. Edward had not decided if he would take part in the joust. Two of the boys fostering at the castle were acting as Edward and Roger's squires.

Crispin had come over from the family's tents to help his brothers get set up for the tournament. He wasn't much help as every new knight that arrived distracted him. Crispin tried to keep a running list of knights in his head. Finally his brothers sent him back to their parents. If he wasn't going to help there was no point in him hanging around and being in the way. Seeing boys his own age he tried to introduce himself, but was rebuffed since they were squires to some knight and had work to do.

At the family tent Marian was trying to organize the servants and keep track of her children. She now realized how thankful she was that she and Guy had not had any more children after Robin. Marian had the servants erect hanging walls in the tent to have some semblance of privacy. Once their "room" was ready Marian got a basin out for water so she and Guy could clean up from their travels and present themselves to the Earl of Derby and his wife. "Guy come. We need to ready ourselves to meet the Earl."

Guy was standing at the door to their tent. He turned to look at Marian. She was the picture of efficiency bustling about the tent. Marian looked up to see Guy watching her. "What?" she asked.

"I don't think I could ever have married anyone else."

"And why is that?"

"No one else could run my home or family as well as you do. If I hadn't married you I think I would had to have stayed single."

Marian smiled at Guy. "I love you too. Now come and wash up."

Taking off his jacket and shirt Guy splashed water on his face and chest to help get the grime of travel off his body. Marian handed him a linen towel. Taking another piece of linen she dipped it into the basin and wiped her face, neck and as much of chest as her shift revealed. Guy walked over and took the linen from her hand. He lifted her hair washing the back of her neck for her. Leaning down close to Marian's ear Guy lowered his voice and said, "There are too many people in this tent." Turning to face her husband Marian wrapped her arms around Guy's waist. With her chin resting on Guy's chest she said, "I agree but tis only for a fortnight. We'll be home soon enough." Letting go of Guy Marian walked over to a chest and dug out a clean shirt for him and a new overdress for herself. After dressing they left to present themselves to the Earl of Derby and his wife.

As there were still people arriving in the late evening no feast or activities were planned that first night. The tournament itself would start on the morrow. The hand-to-hand combat would be the first events followed by combat on horse. The last few days would be the jousting.

"If that boy doesn't stop humming I'm going to strangle him." Crispin heard his father and immediately shut up. It was hard to contain his excitement. This was the first and maybe only tournament he would ever see. Crispin put his hands under his head and went through the list of knights he had seen already. He knew more were coming. Most of the more popular knights only came for the jousting. That's where the largest prizes were. When the family got back home Crispin was going to ask his father if they could have more jousting practice. Suddenly he heard a loud "Crispin" from both if his parents, not realizing that he had started humming again.

Bright and early Crispin was up and off to his brothers' tents. They were already up getting ready for their competition. Neither of the brothers had fights until the next day, but they wanted to get a look at their opponents' skills and styles. Guy joined the boys shortly after Crispin and gave each of them a talk about what to expect. Guy remembered the few tournaments he had been in after his parents were dead and before he had hooked up with Vasey.

Within an hour Guy, Marian and the rest of the family were in the stands watching the beginnings of the sword fighting competition. Marian was craning her neck looking around the stands. "I don't see her."

"I told you Fitzroy probably wouldn't bring her even if he came." Guy said.

"We haven't heard from Catherine since she was married. I'm worried about her. I had hoped that they might be here and we could see her." Marian still tried to scan the crowd.

Guy knew that Marian had fretted over Catherine since her marriage. Neither of them trusted Oliver Fitzroy. He was too much like his father King John. Both prayed that Catherine was all right.

Crispin was leaning forward with his hands on the railing. He was cataloging each competitor's moves as the fighting began. Some he noticed were better at defensive moves and others offensive. How they held their sword was noticed along with footwork.

At the end of the day's competition Crispin recited his lists to his two oldest brothers. They were not as impressed as he thought they should be. Maybe tomorrow they would not reject his lists when they found themselves having to fight some of these same men.

That night the feasting began. Only the four oldest boys were allowed to attend the festivities. There was much drinking and revelry going on. Guy kept an eye on his sons. He didn't want any trouble started. Guy knew that a rivalry formed from too much drink could have serious consequences on the field the next day. His sons did him proud they refrained from any drunkenness and kept mostly to themselves. When the dancing began Edward got up and asked permission to dance with one of the girls that had been casting him flirtatious looks throughout the meal. Having obtained permission from her parents Edward led the girl on to the dance floor. He didn't notice the man across the room narrowing his eyes at the pair.

Taking the hint from his son Guy took Marian's hand and led her out to the dance. Marian was surprised at how well Guy acquitted himself. They seldom had a chance to dance at the castle and Guy usually sat any dances out. His mother had taught him to dance Guy had told Marian once. It was one of the few times he mentioned his family.

After much eating and dancing Marian led her men back to their tents. She and Guy dropped Edward and Roger off and then headed back to the family tent. Young Guy had decided to stay with Edward in his tent. Crispin was sent off to bed. Marian was feeling giddy from too much wine. When she and Guy got to their room in the tent Marian started dancing slowly and singing putting on quite the show for Guy. He tried to hush her but to no avail. Fortunately they had not lit any candles so no one else could see what Marian was doing, but there enough lights elsewhere for Guy to see that his wife was losing more and more of her clothing. Before Marian could wake any of their neighbors Guy grabbed her and kissed her. Giggling Marian tried to get Guy's clothes off of him. "SSSSSShhhhhh" Guy admonished her. Taking Marian's hands he put her on their bed. Guy slowly undressed in front of his wife. "Mmmmmmm" was all Marian could get out. In a hushed voice Guy asked, "You like what you see?" "I like very much." Guy kneeled down in front of Marian taking her into his arms. As he tried to kiss her Marian got a fit of the giggles. The more Guy tried to get his wife to kiss him the harder she laughed. "You are not having any wine tomorrow." Guy gave up trying to kiss Marian and pulled her to his chest as he lay down. Within minutes Marian was sound asleep. Guy decided he would get up early and avoid a hung over Marian.

The stands were no place for a hung over woman Marian decided. Water she thought water was all she was going to drink tonight. Marian didn't think she had ever seen the sun so bright. Her hearing had apparently improved as she could hear every little sound and certainly swords hitting each other weren't that loud back home. Looking at Guy she found an amused look on his face. "Tis not funny", Marian murmured each word causing her head to ache. Guy said nothing, but turned away from Marian so she could no longer see him smile.

Crispin came bounding up the stairs and over to his parents. "They fight next."

"Who fights next", Marian asked holding her head.

"Edward and Roger. See there are four pairs fighting in each round."

Shading her eyes Marian could see eight people walk out on to the field. None wore armor but all had on heavy leather padding. No shields were in evidence either. It would strictly be swords and the men's own skills. Edward was matched with Rufus of Eastham about ten years his senior. Roger's opponent was someone closer to his own age. A horn blew and the fighting began.

Roger dispatched of his opponent quickly. Sheathing his sword he came and sat with his family. While keeping an eye on Edward's fight Guy also watched bits and pieces of the other competitors. Soon a second pair finished, the win going to the older of the two. Within half an hour it was down to Edward and Rufus. Both men were covered in sweat. It was apparent that the older of the two was the superior fighter, but Guy was proud of Edward for holding his own for so long. Roger let out a yell when he notice the older man start to make questionable moves. Guy too noticed and started to rise from his seat. He turned towards the earl and caught the earl's narrowed eyes. Turning back to his son Guy saw Edward falling backwards. Instead of remaining where he was and letting Edward get back up, Rufus brought his sword up to swing down on Edward's head. Edward rolled away at the last second. The crowd jumped to their feet and booed. Rufus continued to attack even though he was ordered to stand down. With swords crossed and face-to-face Rufus spoke for the first time in the match, "The girl is mine and you will not go near her again." A look of confusion crossed Edward's face. "The Lady Eleanor is mine." Rufus pushed Edward away. Swords clashed again and again. Guy had slid under the railing and was close to the fighting. The Earl too had moved down from his seat and was motioning for his guards. Blood could be seen running from the various cuts on Edward's arms and body. No wound was large enough to kill him outright, but there were enough of them to bleed him slowly. Attacking relentlessly Rufus finally drove Edward to his knees. Edward could barley lift his sword. Rufus swung his sword to finish Edward off, but his swing was cut short by Guy's sword. With a couple more moves Guy had Rufus on his knees. The Earl stopped his guards waiting to see what Guy did. With the back of his sword hand Guy knocked Rufus out. The Earl sent his guards to fetch Rufus and have him locked up.

Marian and the rest of her family rushed to Guy and Edward. Guy was helping Edward up as the Lady Eleanor came running over to Edward. She put her arms around Edward to help him the rest of the way up. They started walking towards Edward's tent. Marian gave Guy the once over saw no wounds and immediately sought out her son. Guy stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Let them alone. I'm sure the Lady Eleanor will see to his wounds." "He's my son." "Yes but he's a man now not a boy." Marian stopped resisting Guy and he let her arm go.

Eleanor's parents watched their daughter help Edward off the field as they approached Guy and Marian. "I'm sorry", Lord Rotham said, "We once thought Sir Rufus would be a good match for Eleanor. His true character came through and he was told there would be no match. I'm afraid he didn't take it very well."

With the rest of their children running ahead of them Guy and Marian were soon at Edward's tent. Edward was sitting on a stool being tended to by Eleanor. She was stitching a gash on Edward's arm. Crispin and Robin went on and on about the fight. Isabeau and Cicely talked of how brave Edward was. Young Guy, Margaret and Little Marian stood listening to everyone else try to talk at once. Roger had gone to his own tent to clean up. Eleanor asked who all the children were. Crispin looked at Eleanor and said in a condescending voice, "We're his brothers and sisters." Only Edward caught the look of horror that passed quickly over Eleanor's face.

"There were only four of you last night."

"We try not to inflict all of us on anyone at one time." Edward laughed. Eleanor gave him a pained smile. Though Edward like Eleanor he had no desire for her to get attached to him. For good measure he added, "This isn't even all of us. There is another sister who isn't here."

Seeing that Eleanor had stopped attending to Edward's wound Marian took the needle from Eleanor's hand and finished sewing Edward up. Eleanor's parents had followed Guy and Marian to Edward's tent. They saw the shocked and dismayed look on Eleanor's face and led her away.

"Good I'm glad she's gone", Crispin sneered.

"Crispin watch your mouth", Guy warned.

"Yes father. But did you see the way she fawned all over Edward until she found out how many of us there were."

Guy couldn't help but smile. He knew any women his sons married would have to be made of steel. The family could be a bit intimidating. And Marian was not going to let her sons go to just any woman. Guy wished Lady Eleanor well knowing she wouldn't get a second look from Edward.

That evening before the feasting began the Earl pulled Guy to the side and told him that Sir Rufus would remain in the dungeon until the tournament was over. Guy thanked him and walked over to Marian.

The rest of the tournament went without a hitch. Though after some of the various nights' feasting there was the odd drunken fight.

Crispin spent almost all his time in the stands. He kept track of how many wins and losses each combatant had. So accurate were his records that the earl's recorder asked Crispin to keep the scores for him after Crispin disputed scores posted and was found to be correct. Guy and Marian never had to worry about Crispin disappearing on them. All they had to do was look in the stands by the earl and Crispin would be there.

After Edward and Roger were done with the hand-to-hand fighting the family talked about going home, but Crispin begged to stay all the way through the end of the tournament. He wanted to see the jousting most of all. Guy relented knowing this might be the only chance for Crispin and the rest of his children to enjoy time away from Nottingham.

"Why are we staying", Marian asked Guy in their tent.

"Because I thought I'd give Crispin a taste of his future."

Marian was almost afraid to ask, "What do you mean?"

Guy was sitting on stool pulling off his boots. "He's a fourth son Marian. He'll have no property, no money and no title."

"He could marry well", Marian said.

"If you could find a father willing to give his daughter to a man with no title or home. Which isn't likely", Guy said taking his jacket off. Marian came and sat on her husband's lap.

"Maybe he could run Locksley or Knighton for Edward", Marian stubbornly said. She didn't like the idea of her children away from her. Even though Catherine was already gone and she knew the girls would eventually marry Marian didn't like the idea of her family spreading out to who knew where.

"How long do you think that would last? Crispin will need to be his own man. He's already good with a sword. With more training he should do very well at tournaments. Tis possible that he will be able to put those skills to use and eventually win titles and property along with prize money." Guy put one arm under Marian's knees and the other behind her back. He picked her up as he rose from the stool.

"What are you doing? Put me down", Marian said trying to wiggle out of Guy's arms. He held on all the tighter.

"Listen."

"I don't hear anything." Marian had stopped moving.

Guy gave Marian a wicked smile and fell with her on to the bed. They stilled as they heard steps close by.

"No master Robin. I'm sure your parents aren't in the tent. You come with me." Guy and Marian heard one of the servants say. The footsteps moved away from the tent.

"Next tournament I say we leave the children at home", Marian said her hand undoing the lacings on Guy's shirt.

"Definitely." Guy leaned in for a kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________

Crispin and his squire made better time than they had anticipated. They arrived at the castle a week early. Word was sent ahead to alert everyone at the castle of Crispin's arrival. Isabeau greeted Crispin in the courtyard; he knew instantly that he was too late. Crispin asked to be taken immediately to see his father. He was shocked to see his mother lying beside Guy.

"When?" Crispin turned to Isabeau.

"Father died two days ago. Mother yesterday."

"She said nothing about being sick only father."

"She wasn't sick. She chose not to live without him."

Crispin could only stare first at Isabeau and then at his parents. Too late, he was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabeau stood looking at her parents after Crispin left the room. She was the invisible child. With five siblings before and four after Isabeau sort of disappeared into the crowd. Being quiet and shy didn't help. Her parents loved her she knew this but they could never get her name right.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Ghislaine, really", Marian asked.

"Yes it was my mother's name", Guy said his arms wrapped around Marian from behind. They were on the bed with Marian between Guy's legs leaning back against his chest. It was winter and there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. Until it melted off outdoor training had been suspended. Guy had finished up the accounts and being this close to Christmas with most of the castle's regular activities suspended for the season had decided to find his wife and spend some time with her. He had found her in their bedroom having a lie down.

"Tis an awful lot for a child to say. Ghislaine of Gisborne, quite the tongue twister." Marian was unconsciously caressing Guy's fingers.

"You don't like it", Guy stated. Marian could hear the hurt in his voice. She took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Tis a good name. Do you have a middle name?" Marian did not want to fight about a name. Tradition said the first girl should be named after the paternal grandmother, but Guy had conceded to Marian's wish and named their first daughter Catherine after her mother. Marian decided she could live with Ghislaine.

"Isabeau after my grandmother", Guy said quietly. He hoped it wasn't another name for Marian to be disappointed in.

"That's a beautiful name", Marian said turning to look at Guy.

Seeing that she genuinely liked the name Guy said, "Isabeau Ghislaine then."

"Yes Isabeau Ghislaine. And if it's a boy?" Marian face forward again.

"I've run out of boys names." Guy chuckled.

"If you would stop getting me with child we wouldn't have to come up with names", Marian sighed.

"I thought you liked the getting part", smirked Guy.

Marian ignored him and said, "We better come up with a boy's name soon the babe should be here in a couple of months."

Two and half months later Guy walked into the bedroom to find Marian jumping up and down. "Marian what are you doing", Guy asked a perplexed look on his face. Catching sight of Guy Marian stopped jumping, came over grabbed her husband and started to unfasten his jacket. Guy grabbed her hands to still them. "What is going on Marian?"

Marian pulled her hands free and started to unfasten Guy's jacket again saying, "The babe should have been here two weeks ago. I'm trying to get my pains started."

"And you thought jumping up and down would work?"

"One of the servants said it worked for her." Marian had managed to get Guy's jacket unfastened.

"You're taking my clothes off because…?" Guy was looking down with a dubious look on his face.

Marian looked at Guy like he was a complete idiot. "Why do you think?"

"To get your pains started?" Guy had taken his jacket off and put it on the back of a chair. He looked over to find Marian tapping her foot impatiently.

A few hours later Guy cried mercy when Marian started to kiss his shoulder and caress his chest. "Woman stop. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Marian smiled into Guy's chest. 'Poor man', she thought.

"Did it help", asked Guy.

"Doesn't seem to have", murmured Marian. Marian rolled over and got up to put on her gown. "I'll have a tub sent up."

Guy rolled over to his side to watch his wife dress. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on the children. I'll be back shortly."

Marian returned to find Guy soaking in the tub.

"I was afraid I might not be able to get off the bed and into this tub", Guy said his head leaning on the back of the tub. Laughing Marian walked behind the tub and found a rag to wash Guy's back. As soon as she knelt down by the tub a sharp pain hit and liquid flowed between her legs.

"Guy get the midwife", Marian gasped out. She had a tight grip on the edge of the tub and tried to stand up. Another pain hit and she went down to her knees again.

Guy turned to find Marian holding her belly and panting. He quickly ascertained the situation and jumped out of the tub. Lifting Marian he helped her to their bed. Dressing as quickly as he could Guy ran out the door yelling for a servant to get the midwife. When he knew that the midwife had been found he ran back to Marian.

"Guy help me get this gown off", Marian said trying to sit up. Guy helped her move to the edge of the bed so he could take her over dress and shift off. Marian wanted her stockings off too. Looking through a chest Guy found one of Marian's nightgowns. He helped her into it and tucked her into bed.

Lettice knocked on the door and opened it before she was bid enter. Taking one look at Marian she turned around and left the room. Grabbing the first female servants she could find she sent them for water and linens. Lettice returned to find Guy holding Marian's hand. Marian was squeezing it with all her might.

"Sir Guy you need to leave."

"I wasn't here for Crispin. I'm staying." Guy had pulled up a chair to sit by Marian.

"Guy don't be silly. It could be hours before the babe gets here. Go eat." Marian let go of Guy's hand. Guy reluctantly got up to leave. He leaned down and kissed Marian. "I'll be back shortly."

A couple of hours later Guy returned to a very loud Marian. She wasn't yelling, but she wasn't quite grunting either. The sound was almost a growl. Sitting down by Marian, Guy waited for the contraction to end.

"Did you get something to eat", Marian asked a sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"No. I told the children their sister was on the way…" Guy started to say.

"You don't know it's a girl", Marian interrupted.

"Let's hope it is since it will be nameless if it's a boy." Guy was holding Marian's hand again. Marian tried not to crush Guy's hand as another contraction hit.

"I made sure the children were fed and all but Edward put to bed. Edward is in his room reading a book Brother James gave him." Guy brushed a strand of hair off Marian's face.

"You need to eat something. Go and don't come back until you've eaten", Marian insisted.

An hour later when Guy tried to open the door he found it was locked. "Marian open the door."

"I'm a little busy Guy", Marian yelled.

"Marian", Guy yelled.

"Guy you were making me nervous. Now go do something and I'll send Lettice to find you when the babe is here." Marian could hear Guy hit the door in frustration.

"I'm not going anywhere." Guy rested his forehead on the door. Letting go of the door handle he began pacing back and forth in the passageway. Guy's steps faltered every time he heard Marian let out a yell. He should be used to this by now. The five previous children should have prepared him for this sixth one. Guy was still anxious. He'd heard of too many women dying in childbirth.

Guy stopped pacing and put his forearm up on a wall. His head snapped up when he heard a baby crying and the door open. Rushing into the room Guy dropped down to his knees by the side of the bed.

Marian pulled the blanket down so Guy could see his daughter, "Isabeau Ghislaine it is."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Mother?" Isabeau turned around to find her youngest daughter standing in the doorway.

"Yes Amice." Isabeau always used her children's names. She didn't want them to be invisible.

"Father sent a message. He'll be here day after tomorrow."

"Thank-you Amice." Amice turned and left. Isabeau turned back to her parents. She couldn't think of anything to say. Isabeau knew there were things she needed to say, but she couldn't get any words out.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chickenpox the message said. Guy reread the message. There was no point in going to the castle all of Nottingham would be quarantined.

"We go to Locksley", Guy told his guards. "Nottingham is under quarantine."

The guards looked back and forth between themselves worried looks on their faces. Many of them had families in Nottingham.

"How serious is it Sir Guy", Hubert Guy's sergeant at arms asked.

"Chickenpox", Guy replied.

Several of the guards let out sighs of relief. "I've had the disease already", half of them said.

"Fine. Those of you who have had it already can go home. The rest of you if your families are out of Nottingham find out if your families have it. If not you can stay at home the others you're at Locksley with me." Guy rode on to Locksley hoping the disease hadn't hit there yet. Three of his guards came with him, as they were single.

Guy and his guards arrived at Locksley in time to see DJaq mounting her horse. Seeing Guy approach her Djaq stayed where she was.

"Have you been to Nottingham yet", asked Guy.

"Yes. The town has been quarantined for a week now. I go everyday to help with the small children and old people. They are the sickest", Djaq replied.

"Marian, my children?"

"Marian had chickenpox when she was young so she is nursing all of your children and the fosterlings you have at the castle. You're children all have it. Margaret is the sickest being so young, but they should all be fine", Djaq said. She knew Guy would be worried about his family.

"And Locksley?"

"No signs of it here."

"I need you to wait before going to Nottingham. I want to send Marian a message." Guy along with his guards rode over and put their horses in the stables. Guy entered the manor and directed William to show his guards where they could stay. Djaq had gotten off her horse and led it over to Locksley manor. She waited as Guy wrote a few quick lines to Marian. When he finished Guy handed the note to Djaq and watched her ride out of Locksley. He turned back into the manor and asked William to find him some food.

Djaq rode into Nottingham and was met at the gate by Marian. Handing Guy's note to Marian Djaq dismounted. After reading the note Marian looked up at Djaq and asked, "You've seen Guy? How did he look?"

"I've seen him. He looks tired and he's worried about you and the children though he didn't say so." Djaq and Marian started walking towards the castle. "Why are you down here at the gate?"

"I needed to get some fresh air. When the messenger returned saying Guy was on the road coming home I thought I might catch him and tell him to go to Locksley. Guy's never had chickenpox." Marian and Djaq continued to walk until they reached the blacksmith's house.

"This is where I'll be today", Djaq said.

"Will you come up to the castle before you leave. I want to send a message back to Guy", Marian said.

"Yes I want to leave before dark." Djaq tied her horse to a post outside the blacksmith's house.

Marian nodded at Djaq and continued on her way to the castle. Once back she went up to her bedroom, sat down on the bed and reread Guy's message.

'I'm at Locksley. Never saw King John in London. Need clean clothes. Miss you. Guy'

Marian smiled Guy was not known for being verbose. Tucking the note in the pocket of her dress Marian left to join her children in their sick rooms. The boys were in Edward's room and the girls in Catherine's making it easier to nurse so many patients. Marian entered Edward's room and informed the boys that their father was home from London, but that he would be staying in Locksley until everyone was well.

"Was father successful in London", asked Edward. Guy had gone to London to make inquiries regarding the original Gisborne lands.

"He didn't get to see King John", Marian replied as she tucked Crispin back into bed. The boys had all ended up on Edward's bed playing games and wrestling around. All four boys had gotten the chickenpox within a couple of days of each other. They had been down into Nottingham town looking at the stalls in search of a gift for Marian's birthday. Someone passing through Nottingham had spread the disease before anyone knew they had it.

Marian left to check on the girls. Within a week of the boys showing signs of chicken pox Catherine, Isabeau, Cicely and Margaret had spots. Stockings had been put on Margaret and Cicely's hands to keep them from scratching open the blisters. Even though Catherine was only nine and Isabeau five they had been a great help with their younger sisters keeping them entertained and happy.

The girls were sad their father couldn't be with them at the castle but were glad he was home. Margaret started to whimper when the itching got too much for her. Marian had a tub filled with water and oatmeal. Holding Margaret on her lap she took Margaret's dress and hand stockings off and put her in the tub. Taking a rag she poured the oatmeal water over Margaret's back and chest. Margaret slapped the water splashing Marian in the face. Marian sputtered and Margaret giggled up at her mother. Before taking Margaret out of the water Marian helped Cicely out of her dress and hand stockings. Marian lifted Cicely into the tub and Margaret out. Catherine took Margaret from Marian and helped her dress making sure to put the stockings back on Margaret's hands. Isabeau was next into the tub. She tried to keep herself covered getting into the tub. Marian smiled at Isabeau's modesty.

"Come on. No one is paying any attention to you. They're all on the bed", Marian pointed out. Isabeau dropped her arms and let Marian wash her back and chest. She gave Isabeau the rag to wash the rest of herself moving to put Margaret over a chamber pot. Isabeau got out of the tub and quickly put on a new nightdress. Catherine was last into the tub. She washed quickly as the water had cooled significantly. With the last child dressed Marian sent a servant down to the kitchens to bring food up to both sick rooms.

Tired herself Marian went back to her room to compose a note to Guy. She didn't want to miss Djaq's return trip home. When Marian was done she found Djaq waiting for her in the great hall. She walked with Djaq outside to the courtyard and handed her a bundle and the note. Djaq looked questioningly at the bundle.

"Guy needs clean clothes. I'll send a servant over tomorrow with more but these should do for tonight." Marian patted the neck of Djaq's horse. Djaq nodded and turned the horse to leave Nottingham. Marian watched her ride out of the courtyard before returning to the castle.

Djaq put her horse in the pen beside her house and walked up to Locksley manor to deliver the clothes and note to Guy. William answered the door and took the bundle and note from Djaq. He thanked Djaq and closed the door.

William knocked on Guy's door and handed him the bundle and note when Guy opened the door. Guy closed the door putting the bundle on the bed and opening the note.

Reading the note it said. 'These are clothes to get you through tonight. I'm sending a servant tomorrow with more clothes. Give your dirty clothes to Huldah and she can wash them there at Locksley. The children are itchy and spotted but fine. They keep each other entertained. Edward has decided not to marry and have children after spending so much time in confined quarters with his brothers. He is sorry he will not be giving us any heirs, but figures with three other brothers they can do the job for him. Did King John say why he wouldn't see you? Were you able to talk to anyone else that might be of help? I miss you too. Marian'

Guy smiled undid the bundle and changed his clothes. He went downstairs to join his men for supper.

The next two weeks Guy and Marian sent messages back and forth through Djaq or a servant.

Guy was sleeping when he was woken up by someone stealing into his bed. Quietly leaning over the edge of the bed Guy grabbed his sword. He snaked his arm around his intruder covering their mouth and put his sword to the person's throat. The intruder let out a squeak and tried to push Guy's sword away. It took a moment for Guy to realize his intruder was naked and not a male. He removed his hand and shifted in the bed to light a candle. Marian pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Guy tried to stifle a chuckle but didn't succeed when he saw the look on Marian's face. Guy set his sword back on the floor.

"Who were you expecting that you keep a sword beside the bed", Marian asked put out.

"I don't expect anyone that's why I keep a sword by the bed. Locksley manor is much easier to get into than the castle. And there was this tavern wench who threatened to follow me home", Guy smirked. Marian narrowed her eyes and started to get out of the bed. Guy instantly moved to grab Marian around the waist and pull her back into bed. Marian huffed but stayed put. "You know I want no woman but you", Guy said with a husky voice into Marian's ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Marian turned to face Guy. She pressed her body up against Guy as tightly as she could. Marian could feel all the pent up longing in Guy's kiss. Five weeks was too long to be apart. Their lovemaking was slow each getting reacquainted with the other's body. Lying curled up in each other's arms Marian took Guy's face in her hands and kissed him one last time. "Welcome home"

______________________________________________________________________

Roger walked in to find Isabeau staring down at their parents. He walked up next to her and seeing a strange look on her face asked her, "What…?"

"I can't think of what to say. I should say something to them."

"Why do you have to say something?"

Isabeau shrugged her shoulders. It was the proper thing to do wasn't it?

______________________________________________________________________

Guy could hear singing as he walked down the passageway. The woman's voice was beautiful. It was probably one of the servants Guy thought. Continuing down the passageway Guy stopped when the singing stopped. It was as if something had shattered when there was no more music. Guy shook his head to clear it and started again for his office.

At supper that night Guy mentioned the singing to Marian. She hadn't heard it so couldn't comment on it. He asked the others assembled there, but no one else had heard it either. Roger said that some of the servants had talked about a ghost that was haunting the castle. The ghost only sang it never wailed or cried out.

"What ever or who ever it is has a beautiful voice." Guy left it at that.

Over the next month servants reported hearing singing at all hours of the day and night. Marian finally heard it as she was going to break her fast one morning. She tried to follow the sound but it suddenly stopped before she could find the source.

In the great hall the servants were talking about the singer. Some of the servants mentioned visitors at the Inn talking about hearing someone singing in Sherwood. They felt there was a ghost haunting Nottinghamshire.

"There are no ghosts in Sherwood forest", Marian said most emphatically. The servants crossed themselves and left the room. Marian was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. She set servants all around the castle hoping she might catch out the singer to no avail. It was as if the singer knew the castle and it's occupants.

One night Guy woke up to the sound of singing. He walked over to the window and looked out on to one of the walls surrounding Nottingham. There was a woman with long flowing hair. She was looking not down at Nottingham but outside the walls. Her voice carried back to Guy and he could hear the words to her song. The woman was singing her love to come find her. Guy listened for a few minutes more before he put his clothes on and went out and up to the wall. By the time he got there the woman was gone. Maybe she had been a figment of his imagination. He stood staring from the spot she had been standing in. Even though there was plenty of moonlight he could see nothing. Guy returned to bed perplexed.

The same thing happened for the next week. Guy would wake up and find the woman singing on the wall, but she would always be gone by the time he got there. Finally he decided to stay the night on the wall. No singing that night or any other night Guy stayed out on the wall. This was aggravating.

Everyone in the castle was jumpy. The servants jumped at the slightest sound and even though the Gisbornes weren't superstitious Crispin and Margaret asked Edward if they could stay at Locksley with him. Marian insisted that it was all nonsense until the night she was woken up by the singing and saw the woman on the wall. She listened to the song as Guy had done. So haunting.

Two days later one of King Henry's messengers heard the singing in Sherwood Forest. He stopped completely mesmerized by the song. Surely there was a witch about trying to enchant him. Giles shook his head when the song stopped to clear it. He continued on to Nottingham castle. Giles was escorted into Guy's office. He handed over the message to Guy. Before Guy could open the parchment Giles asked, " Sir Guy I don't mean to offend, but is there a witch living in Sherwood. I heard singing and it was as if a spell was being woven about me."

"No there is no witch", Guy said brusquely.

"I'm sorry Sir Guy" Giles apologized.

Isabeau knocked and quietly walked into her father's office. "I'm sorry father to interrupt, but mother sent me to show our guest to a room and to find out if he would like something to eat."

Giles stared at the girl. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was raven black and her eyes were sapphire blue. Her skin was like porcelain. She was petite of frame and would just reach his chest if he were to hold her. Giles stood stunned.

Guy was reading the message so didn't look up when Isabeau entered the room. Still not looking up he said, "This is my daughter Isabeau."

Giles took Isabeau's hand and kissed the back of it. Isabeau blushed furiously. She removed her hand and showed Giles the way to his room. Guy saw none of this being too absorbed in the king's message. The Gisborne lands were finally to be his.

Giles joined the family for a celebration that night. Everyone was in high spirits because the Gisborne lands were finally back in the family. Edward and Guy were already talking about taking an excursion to find out what was left of the manor house and village. Marian would go with them. She wanted to see Guy's ancestral lands. After much revelry everyone left the hall to go to bed.

Guy was again woken up by singing. This time when he looked out the window not only was the woman on the wall but there was a man. The man was walking to the woman. When he reached her he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. The woman took his hand and turned it so his palm was cradling her cheek. Guy wasn't sure what happened but suddenly the woman disappeared as the man turned away from her. It looked as if the man had heard something. Standing still for a few minutes the man finally walked back to the castle. Guy new he wouldn't get down to the wall in time to find out who the man was so he didn't bother to get dressed, but crawled back into bed pulling Marian close to him.

At dinner the next day Guy mentioned the man and woman on the wall. No one seemed to know anything about it. He did notice that Giles was very interested in his food.

Again that night Guy saw the man and woman on the wall. The singing stopped when the man reached the woman. This time the man pulled the woman into an embrace and kissed her. She did not resist him. The man left first this time. The woman stood looking after him then disappeared. Guy heard Marian ask what he was looking at. He replied, "Ghosts" and got back into bed.

Giles left the next morning with a return message to King Henry. The singing stopped that night. The servants believed that the ghost had followed Giles back to London. Life got back to normal around the castle.

Three months later Giles returned with another message from King Henry. The singing started again. The servants avoided Giles believing that he had brought the ghost back with him.

The first night Giles was at Nottingham Guy was waiting at the window for the singing to start. As soon as it did he went down to Giles room and found it empty. He had his man now to figure out who the woman was. He had his suspicions, but he wanted confirmation.

The next night Guy had Marian watch with him. When the woman started singing Guy had Marian look at the woman as best she could.

"Who does she remind you of", Guy asked his wife. "Think one of our daughters."

Marian watched as the man appeared.

"The man I'm sure is Giles", said Guy.

Marian gasped as she realized who the woman must be. "Isabeau", Marian whispered.

"Yes I'm almost positive."

"But why would she…"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Marian watched the couple on the wall split apart and leave each going a different direction. Guy led Marian back to bed.

The next evening after supper everyone was sitting in the great hall doing various small chores. Guy looked over at Marian and silently nodded. "I feel like some entertainment", he said, "Isabeau I would like you to sing for us."

Isabeau looked over at Giles with complete panic on her face. "Father you know I can't sing", she said.

"Oh but I think you can. I insist", Guy was not going to let Isabeau off the hook.

"Please father I don't want to embarrass our guest by making him listen to my feeble efforts at singing." Isabeau looked to her mother for help. Marian's face was a stony mask.

"Sing Isabeau", Guy almost shouted. The whole family jumped. They weren't sure what was going on but knew it didn't do any good to argue with their father.

"Please", Isabeau begged her voice barely a whisper.

"Guy…" Marian started.

"What Isabeau you don't want the family to know who our ghost is", Guy asked. Every eye looked over to Isabeau. She was looking at her father with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she got up. Looking defiantly at her father she started to sing. All the jaws in the room dropped. They had never heard such a voice before. Word spread quickly that the singer was in the great hall. Servants came from all parts of the castle only to be astonished that Isabeau was their ghost.

Before Isabeau could finish her song Guy stood up and quietly said "Enough." He reached out a hand to Isabeau. As she took it Guy looked at his wife, "Marian would come with us please." Marian got up and took Guy's other arm. "Giles would you also join us", Guy said over his shoulder. Giles stood still a moment before he followed Guy, Marian and Isabeau.

Guy held the door to his office open until everyone was in the room. He closed the door then went around his desk and sat down. Marian stayed standing to his left. Isabeau and Giles stood in front of the desk. Guy said nothing but gave both Isabeau and Giles hard looks.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"He is innocent father. I beguiled him", Isabeau said. She had hold of her dress and was twisting the material in her hand. "I sang and he answered my song. I sang for a love and Giles came."

"Giles came because he had a message for me", Guy pointed out.

"Yes father." Isabeau bowed her head.

"And you. What do you have to say", Guy asked Giles.

"I wish to marry your daughter." Giles stood with his head up looking directly into Guy's eyes. Isabeau's head snapped up and she looked at Giles afraid that she had heard him wrong. Marian put her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Guy wasn't expecting that she'd wager.

"You barely know my daughter", said Guy.

"Still sir I know we would be happy." Isabeau reached over and took Giles hand in hers.

Guy narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Marian stepped over to Giles and her daughter and bid them good night. She would talk to Guy.

Marian came back and sat on the edge of Guy's desk.

"They are meant for each other. She sang to him and he came." Guy growled and Marian started laughing.

"Tis not funny."

"Guy she is of an age to marry. If we picked someone out she wouldn't know them at all. Giles seems to be a good man. He hasn't taken advantage of her on the wall so he has some honor. He works for the king so he has an income. She could do worse. Check with the king and find out about his family or ask Giles himself." Marian stood up and pulled Guy to his feet. "Come you know you'll say yes."

The following morning Guy spent hours in his office with Giles. Satisfied with Giles' answers Guy announced at dinner that Giles and Isabeau would be married provided the king consented. He did.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Roger had left Isabeau standing in the same place as he found her. She still had no words so she closed her eyes and started singing. Tears sprang to the eyes of everyone who heard her. It was as if the castle itself mourned with her. Isabeau finished her song took one last look at her parents said good-bye and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is MA. Those of you under eighteen cover your eyes. **

Even down at the paddocks Roger could hear the singing up at the castle. Roger knew that Isabeau had finally found the words she wished to say to their parents. Usually the mares were in Knighton when they foaled, but this year with so many mares ready to foal at the same time it was easier to keep them in separate stalls in the castle stables. Two mares had decided to foal that morning and Roger was on his way to help the stable master.

____________________________________________________________________________

Marian had come down to the stables looking for Guy. The stable master sent her out to the paddocks. Not seeing Guy immediately Marian stood with arms on top of the wooden fence watching the two horses running across the field. She heard someone approach and glanced over her shoulder to see Guy walking towards her.

"Isn't that my mare, the one you gave to me?" Marian turned back to the horses again, "And isn't that your stallion?"

"Yes I've decided to breed them." Guy answered his voice low, "Tis the first time for your mare." Guy was standing directly behind Marian watching her watching the horses. Marian watched Guy's stallion approach her mare. It nudged the mare and threw its head up. The mare skittered away and then looked back at the stallion. The stallion approached the mare again and as soon he was close the mare stepped away again.

Marian watched fascinated by the horses' interaction. "She's leading him on a merry chase", Marian laughed.

"Tis ever the way with women to lead a man on", Guy said his voice growing husky. Without touching her Guy put his arms around Marian leaving both hands on the fence. Guy was close enough that Marian could feel his breath on her neck. Being this close to Guy still made her nervous.

Guy's stallion went over to sniff the urine the mare had just left on the ground. "See he smells her scent to find out if she's ready for him." Marian watched as the stallion sniffed the ground and tossed his head back and forth snorting. She saw her mare lift her tail as the stallion approached her again. He was more aggressive this time, but the mare sidestepped him easily enough. Marian's eyes widen when she looked at the stallion and realized just how ready he was. Her breath caught in her throat. "He's too big. He'll…"

Guy moved forward so that his body was just barely touching Marian's. "She is made to fit him. She will take him in with ease. See she is ready for him. Her tail up calls him to her."

Guy's stallion got close enough to the mare to nip it on its hindquarters. The mare cried out.

"He's hurting her", Marian cried moving closer to the fence.

Guy pulled Marian back against him and spoke softy into her ear, "No he's just getting her attention. He wants her to know he desires her." The mare had run to another part of the paddock. This time Guy's stallion walked slowly over and tried to mount the mare. She moved away yet again. The stallion continued to pursue Marian's mare. He tried countless times to mount her but she continually shied away. Finally Guy's stallion mounted the mare. Marian let out a moan as her mare screamed.

"See she cannot resist him", Guy said.

Behind her Marian could feel Guy growing hard against her. Her own body reacted with an ache between her legs. One of Guy's hands moved to rest above her womb fingers spread out wide. His other arm was just under her breasts his thumb barely caressing the underside of a breast. Marian could feel her knees go weak, but Guy kept her standing and pinned to him. Marian felt as if she could not catch her breath. All she wanted at that moment was a release from her own body. Marian had never had her body react this way to anyone before. Not even Robin. She tried to close her eyes and not watch the horses but she could not resist.

Guy heard Marian moan. He could feel her start to rub her body against his. Guy held her even tighter to stop her movement. "Stop or you'll be my undoing." Marian didn't realize he had even spoken at first. Coming to her senses she looked up to see Guy's stallion removing himself from her mare. Marian's face was flushed and she tried to move away from Guy embarrassed by her actions. Guy placed a kiss on Marian's neck and let her go. She wouldn't look at him as she ran back to the castle. Guy leaned his forearms against the fence and continued to watch the horses trying to get himself under control. 'Finally Marian' he thought 'you will be mine.

That evening Marian came in and found Guy in their tub. She was used to finding him so, but tonight he somehow looked different to her. Grabbing a rag she kneeled down to scrub Guy's back.

"Ow are you trying to take my skin off?" Guy bent forward to try to get out of Marian's reach.

Marian immediately stopped her motions. She had been thinking about the horses and not paying attention to what she was doing. "Sorry." Taking the rag this time she gently washed Guy's back and shoulders. Guy had to keep reminding Marian of what she was doing because she would frequently stop moving her hands. Guy kept his face away from Marian so she could not see his smile of satisfaction.

"You're distracted tonight", Guy said.

"Hm" was all that came out of Marian.

"Go on to bed. I'll finish my bath on my own." Guy took the rag from Marian and started washing his arms and chest.

In a fog Marian undressed and got into bed. Guy chuckled waiting for Marian to realize she hadn't put on a nightdress. Guy stood up and caught Marian looking at his body. She closed her eyes quickly hoping Guy hadn't noticed. Drying himself off Guy tossed the linen cloth over the chair by the fire. He blew out the candles everywhere except the one by Marian's side of the bed. Instead of turning over and going to sleep once he was under the covers like he usually did, Guy drew Marian to him and curled himself around her back.

"Guy…" Marian started. She wanted to turn around and run her hands over Guy's body but Guy cut her off.

"Go to sleep Marian." Guy wanted her out of her head with desire before he would give in and let her touch him. They lay there for a few minutes before Marian broke the silence.

"The horses, how long will they breed?" Marian's voice was low.

"Up to five days." Guy felt a slight shudder go through Marian's body. Guy smiled knowing Marian was going to get very little sleep that night.

Each day for the next three days Marian came down to watch her mare and Guy's stallion mate. She tried to make it look as if she was only there to relay some message or bit of information to Guy. In her mind Guy always stood too close to her. His breath always on her neck, his voice always low and husky in her ear. Marian always left the paddock with an unfulfilled ache between her legs. Why she tortured herself this way she didn't know.

Every night was the same; Guy no longer wore his braies to bed. His naked body was always curled around her. She either forgot to put her nightdress on or becoming so warm would rip it off. Skin to skin she decided was how she wanted to sleep from there on. She enjoyed this intimacy with Guy.

Guy hadn't asked her to perform her wifely duties since their wedding night. If King John had found out he probably would have had their marriage annulled. Marian had begun to fear that she had pushed Guy away too many times and that he no longer wanted her. He had his heir he didn't need her anymore.

On the third night when Marian turned to face Guy he didn't try to stop her. He rolled over on to his back and cradled Marian in his arm. He looked at her with hooded eyes. When she reached her hand to touch him he quickly grabbed it to stop her.

"Please Guy", she begged, "I need to touch you." Guy let go of Marian's hands. Marian slowly started to explore Guy's body. Starting with his face she moved her finger across his forehead and down his nose, from there she caressed him along his jaw line and finished with his lips. They were soft to the touch Marian realized. She hadn't really paid attention to Guy's lips when she had grabbed him years ago and kissed him only to save Robin. Though Guy had occasionally kissed her they were always brief and very rarely on her lips. Marian had a new awareness of Guy's lips, one she intended to explore further just not right now. When her fingers stopped moving on his lips Guy gently took them in his hand and kissed them. Marian's breath caught when she saw desire burning in Guy's eyes.

Continuing her exploration of Guy's body Marian pressed her lips to Guy's collarbone and slid her fingertips across his chest lightly caressing each nipple causing it to harden. Moving down from there she hit the flat plains of his stomach. Smiling she lightly scratched the taut skin causing him to growl.

As she was about to move her hand to the crease between his leg and his torso Guy could take it no longer. He rolled over to his side and flipped Marian on to her stomach. Kneeling behind her Guy slipped his arm around Marian's waist and pulled her up to her knees. Guy ran his hands up Marian's body coming to rest on her breasts. Fingers teased each nipple into a hard peak. Reaching behind her Marian ran her hands along Guy's thighs feeling the strength built there from years of riding horses. Marian moved an arm above and behind her to bring Guy's face to hers so she could kiss him. Marian moaned into Guy's mouth when his tongue started to explore and devour her mouth. Guy reached back down to Marian's waist with one arm. With his other hand he bent Marian over so she was on her hands and knees. Guy could feel Marian tense. "Think of the horses Marian." Guy kept his arm around Marian's waist and used the other one to caress a breast while his lips laid gentle kisses up her back. Removing the hand from Marian's waist Guy moved it down the find her swollen bud. Marian moaned and tried to back into Guy hoping to find relief. Every nerve in her body seemed to be on the very edge of her skin. The ache between her legs was so intense Marian thought she would lose her mind. Guy removed his hand from her breast and used his finger to enter her hot, moist folds. Marian started to whimper. Guy pulled his finger out, grabbed both her hips and entered her. Marian gasped as she felt Guy fill her. As soon as she felt him try to slide out she pushed back to get him inside again. Again and again Marian pushed back taking Guy inside her. Guy reached around to touch her bud but there was no need Marian felt as if her body had imploded as wave after wave hit. Holding her about her waist Guy moved into her two more times and reached his climax filling Marian with his seed. Still inside her Guy collapsed on top of Marian taking them both flat on to the bed. Marian put her legs together making sure she and Guy could not be separated. They lay that way until Marian started to the feel the weight of Guy pressing down on her. Guy slid out of Marian and rolled on to his side, pulling the sheets up over them. He realized looking down at Marian that she was crying.

"What…" he said slowly caressing her back.

Marian turned to face Guy, "I'm sorry I've not been a wife to you. I have wronged you in so many ways but I am truly sorry that I took away your chance for more children."

Guy pulled Marian over so she was laying her head on his chest. "You were worth the wait. If I had only wanted you for children I could have forced you anytime. I wanted you to come to me of your own free will, because you wanted me."

Two months later it was confirmed that both Marian and her mare were expecting.

"Oh Guy she's beautiful." Marian was holding two month old Roger watching her mare's foal being born. After getting cleaned up by its mother the little foal got up on shaky legs and tried to walk around in the stall. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, took a step and collapsed back on to the floor. Struggling the foal made it up and stayed up. Marian's mare gently nudged her little girl away from the humans in their stall. Guy and the stable master backed out of the stall seeing the foal was going to be fine. Two-year-old Edward stood on the railing enclosing the stall. "Hoce", he said pointing to the foal. Guy picked Edward up, smiled and said, "Yes a hoce."

____________________________________________________________________________

Roger was inside one of the stalls helping a mare deliver a breech baby. He hated breech births because they could lose the foal and sometimes the mother if the labor went too long. His mother had said it was because he was conceived after watching her mare breed for the first time that Roger got his affinity for horses. His mother had laughed at his blushes.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Tis a girl", Roger said with distaste looking at the bundle in Marian's arm.

"This is your sister Catherine", Marian said.

"She's too little and she can't ride a horse and she smells funny." Roger had no time for the newest member of the family.

"She'll get bigger and you can teach her to ride a horse", said Marian.

"Well I suppose", Roger said reluctantly. Guy chuckled, leaned down kissed his wife and took the boys out of the room. Marian had come back only the day before from Locksley. He had brought all three boys Edward, Roger and young Guy to meet their new baby sister. They were all less than impressed. Finding the boys' nurse Guy handed them over and went about his daily duties.

Hours later Guy heard servants talking outside his office. The door was open and he saw servants scurrying back and forth. His office usually didn't have this much traffic going by it. Getting up Guy stopped one of the servants and asked what was going on. A look of fear came over their faces.

"Sir Guy, Master Roger seems to be missing." The servants stood trembling before Guy. Guy's eyes narrowed. Another servant said, "We've searched the castle and we can't find him."

"Where is his nurse?" Guy asked his voice strained.

"She's with Master Guy and Master Edward", the servant answered.

Guy closed the door to his office and went to look for the boys' nurse. She was in the great hall with Edward and young Guy. When she saw the thunderous look on Guy's face she clutched young Guy to her in the hopes that Sir Guy wouldn't harm her while holding his son.

"Sir Guy I only turned my back of a minute to put the little mite here on the piss pot. Master Roger was gone by the time I turned around." The nurse had started weeping in fear scared of what her punishment was going to be.

"Father", Edward tugged as his father's jacket.

"Not now", Guy said taking his son's hand from his jacket. Guy started issuing orders when he felt Edward tug at his jacket again.

"I said not now." Guy looked down with irritation on his face. Guy started moving.

"But father I think I know where Roger is", Edward yelled at the top of his lungs. He immediately put his hand over his mouth. Yelling at his father was going to get him into big trouble. Nobody yelled at his father, well nobody but his mother.

Guy stopped dead and turned around to look at his son. In a tight voice he asked, "And just where do you think he is?"

"He was talking about his horse. I think he went to the stables." Edward stood up straight and looked at his father. Guy gave Edward a measured look and walked up the stairs and out the castle. He's deal with Edward later.

Checking the stables and not finding Roger there Guy headed to the paddocks. In the center of the paddock one of the stable hands had Roger on a horse. The stable hand was leading the horse around by its halter as Roger held on to the reins. Guy stopped for a minute to watch his son. Roger was a natural. Even though the horse was way oversized for him Guy saw no fear on his son's face. Of course it helped that the horse was old.

When Guy got to the fence he motioned the stable hand over and cuffed him up side the head. Roger's eyes widened. "You've been told not to let the boy on a horse unless I or his mother is with him. Get the boy off the horse."

The stable hand lifted Roger off the horse and handed him to Guy. Rubbing his ear and cheek the stable hand led the horse back to the stables.

Guy set Roger down and holding him by the arm gave him a couple of hard swats on his behind. "You've been told not to ride the horses without me or your mother being here. You're not even supposed to be down here without a servant with you. I think I need to give that horse to someone else since you can't obey me."

Roger was rubbing his backside not daring to look up at his father. When he heard his father say he was giving his horse away Roger cried out, "No" and his head snapped up. He looked at his father in horror and ran up to the castle crying as he went. Guy had no problem with his long strides keeping up with Roger. He followed him all the way to his room. Roger had thrown himself on his bed kicking and smashing his fists into his pillow. Guy gave him a minute knowing what it was like to be angry and feeling powerless. "That's enough", Guy said. Roger turned over not realizing that his father had followed him. He sat up and wiped his nose and tears on his sleeve.

"When you have earned my trust back and can be obedient then we'll talk about horses. Until that time you are not allowed in the stables at all. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father", Roger sniffed.

"Stay in your room until I come get you." Guy looked at his son and saw him nod yes. He walked out the door and closed it. 'Now to deal with Edward and the nurse', Guy thought.

Guy found Edward in the nursery with his nurse and young Guy. "You", he said pointing to the nurse, "leave. I'll deal with you later." Looking at Edward, Guy sat down on a chair and motioned his son over. Edward walked over to Guy with much trepidation. Taking the boy by both arms Guy said, "Even though it helped find your brother, you don't ever raise your voice to me again. Understood?" Edward nodded his head.

"You've got a voice use it", Guy said gruffly.

"Yes father I understand", answered Edward.

"I think maybe you should spend the rest of the day in your room." Guy said

"Yes father." Edward was very willing to sit in his room if that was going to be his only punishment. He had felt the belt before.

Guy let go of Edward and got up. He looked at Edward for a few moments and then left. Edward let out a sigh of relief.

Going into his and Marian's bedroom Guy was surprised to find Marian dressed and sitting on their bed. Catherine was on the bed with her.

"We need to find a new nurse for the children"; Guy stated walking over to the bed. He leaned his forearm on the bedpost and looked down at Catherine.

Alarmed Marian asked, "Why we've had Judith since Edward was born?"

"She let Roger disappear. I found him down at the paddock on a horse."

"He is quite the escape artist", Marian grinned. Guy was not amused.

"She's incompetent."

"Guy"

"No Marian I can't trust her with the children. You'll find a new nurse."

"And how am I going to do that right now?" Marian gave Guy an aggravated look.

"You can have a week." Guy looked away from Marian, "but she goes. Put her somewhere else in the castle or Locksley or Knighton I don't care where, but she'll no longer be nurse to our children." Guy turned and walked out the door before Marian could come up with a retort. Marian stared at the door. The fact that Guy hadn't thrown Judith into the dungeons was a good sign. The old Guy would have thrown her in the dungeons at the very least, might have even hung her. Marian did not look forward to finding a new nurse.

The next morning Guy went into the stables and informed the stable master that he wanted Roger's horse removed to Knighton. Feeling that the horse would provide too much of a temptation for his son Guy thought it best to move the horse elsewhere. The stable master sent one of the stable hands to Knighton with Roger's horse. The stable hand did not notice that he was being followed.

No one noticed at first that Roger was missing as he had been with his mother and had told her that he was going back to his nurse. The nurse thought Roger was with his mother so didn't know he was missing.

Roger got out of Nottingham with a large group of people that included a number of children. He kept an eye on his horse and broke away from the group as they neared the forest. Staying behind trees he managed to elude the stable hand. Roger stayed at the edge of the tree line in Knighton waiting for it to get dark. The moon was bright and gave off enough light for Roger to see his way to the Knighton stables. He opened the door as quietly as he could and snuck in. The only horse in the Knighton manor stables was Roger's. Roger quickly hid behind some hay when he heard the Nottingham stable hand return from supper. He knew he was going to be stuck there for the rest of the night.

The castle was in an uproar for the second time in two days all due to Roger. Guy was absolutely furious with his son. Again servants were sent through out the castle and again there was no Roger. Guy checked the stables and paddocks, with no sign of him there he search widen out to all of Nottingham. Worry replaced Guy's anger when Roger could not be found within Nottingham town.

Finding Marian Guy asked her when she had last seen Roger. "He was with me this morning, but asked to go back to the nursery to play with Edward."

"He never went back to the nursery. The nurse thought he was still with you so didn't think anything about it until he didn't show up for supper. Edward knows nothing either."

Guy left Marian and went back to the stables.

Marian got angry this time. Here she was trying to care for a new babe and her second son was asking for his father to beat him. Catherine was fussy now too absorbing her mother's anxiety.

After talking to the stable master Guy mounted his horse and set off for Knighton. He had been tempted to let Roger spend the night wherever he was to put some fear into the boy, but his own fear of what could happen to a four-year-old boy forced him on to his horse and on the road.

It took Guy longer to get to Knighton than it would have during the day. He immediately went to the manor stables and pulled open the doors. The stable hand grabbed a knife and almost stabbed Guy thinking a thief had come to steal the horse. Guy caught his hand before he could do any damage.

"Is Roger here", questioned Guy.

"Isn't he at the castle", asked the stable hand.

"No he's disappeared. I thought he might have come here."

"I ain't seen him Sir Guy."

Roger had woken up when his father had entered the stable. He kept quiet so as not to be discovered.

Guy let out a growl of frustration. He checked Knighton manor and finding it empty headed back to Nottingham. Arriving at the castle he assembled his guards. They were given torches and told to comb Sherwood for Roger. Guy also sent other guards to Locksley, Clun and Nettlestone. A message was sent to Allan at Bonchurch to have his guards help in the search.

The search proved fruitless. Guy returned to the castle as the sun was rising tired and hungry. He was in the great hall barely eating when Marian came down from the nursery.

"He still hasn't been found?" Marian watched Guy tear bread into little pieces but not eat any of it.

"No. I thought sure he'd be at Knighton with that damn horse, but the stable hand said he hadn't seen him." Marian came and stopped his hands from making a bigger mess with the bread.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him. What if he's lying hurt somewhere?" Guy's voice broke and he put his forehead down on his fists.

"We'll find him. I've fed Catherine so it will be a bit before she needs to be fed. I can go with on the search" Marian took one of Guy's hands and held it. Guy gave her hand a squeeze. "No you stay here in case he returns." Without eating Guy got up and returned to the search.

Later that afternoon the stable hand returned from Knighton showing up at the castle with Roger. He had found Roger in the morning when he had grabbed new hay for the stall the horse was in. As soon as a guard at the city gate recognized Roger he sent a messenger to Guy notifying him that his son had been found.

Marian was standing on the steps of the castle when Guy arrived. He jumped off his horse and ran up the stairs.

"Where is he", Guy asked moving into the castle.

"He's in our room." Marian followed Guy up to their bedroom. Guy opened the door and found Roger sitting on the edge of the bed. His relief at seeing his son was safe was momentary. Guy's anger returned in full force. He took his belt off and grabbed his son. Sitting down on a chair Guy pulled Roger's pants down and bent Roger over his lap. Roget let out a yell with the first strike and continued through the next two. As Guy raised his hand for a fourth strike Marian grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"That's enough Guy." Marian took the belt out of Guy's hand. She laid it down and pulled Roger to herself pulling up his pants. Guy got up and walked out of the room. Marian held a crying Roger and added a lecture on obeying his father.

Later Marian found Guy in his office tears in his eyes. She moved to stand behind Guy with her hands on his shoulders.

"I could have killed him. I was so angry if you hadn't stopped me I would have kept whipping the boy." Guy's voice was raw with emotion.

"But you didn't and he deserved the whipping. This was his first whipping and I doubt his last. He won't be so willing to disobey next time." Marian turned Guy towards her and held him to her chest running her hands through his hair comforting him as if he were a small boy.

The whipping Roger got was not the end of his punishment. He got stuck mucking out stalls in the stables for the next month. Fortunately or unfortunately however you choose to look at it, it did not end his love affair with horses.

___________________________________________________________________________

Roger thought about his parents as he tried to help the mare deliver its foal. They hadn't been sure about his breeding horses but they had supported him. Now trying to move out of the castle had been a different story.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Marian he's an adult. It's time he was on his own." Guy pulled Marian over so her head was on his chest. They had been arguing all day about Roger moving to Knighton. Marian knew in her head that is was time for Roger to go out on his own, but she was having a hard time with three of her children leaving within months of each other. Edward was at Locksley and Catherine had moved to the abbey. Now Roger was leaving for Knighton.

"How is he going to take care of himself? He's never been on his own before. With no wife how will he run a household and breed horses at the same time. Knighton manor will fall down around him." In spite of the fact that she and Guy were arguing about their son Marian was very aware of her husband. She breathed in his scent and smiled. Guy's hand was holding hers as it rested on his chest.

"You'll go over before he moves and set up his house for him. I'm sure some of the old servants from your father's time have children that would come and work in the manor. A step up from working in the fields." Guy started playing with Marian's curls.

"Knighton does need to be aired out. We should have put a tenant in there." Marian rubbed her cheek and nose against Guy's chest.

"Roger will be getting the stables ready this week. You can spend the same time getting the manor ready." Guy shifted over Marian and used the knee that had been entangled between her legs to spread her legs open. He took the hand he had been holding and held it beside her head. Leaning in he lowered his voice, "Can we finish the discussion later?"

Reaching up with her free hand to draw Guy down to her she responded by kissing him.

Guy woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He dressed and found Marian ordering servants around so she could have what she needed to properly set up Knighton for Roger. Outside wagons were being loaded with furniture and rugs. Kitchenwares and smaller items were going into a cart.

Knighton had never been fully livable since it had been rebuilt. There had never been any beds or other furniture. The family had spent very little time there, though Marian when she wanted to get away from her large family could be found sitting on the steps leading to the upstairs rooms.

Temporarily Marian was bringing servants from the castle to Knighton just until she could hire local people to fill the positions. Knighton wouldn't need a large staff. Roger had already picked stable workers from the castle stables. Moving the horse breeding to Knighton meant they wouldn't need as many stable hands at the castle.

Through out the week Marian could be seen ordering servants about. She had the main cook from the castle come and train a local woman to act as Roger's cook. A few of the local women, all married, were hired to clean the manor and help with the cooking. A couple of men were hired to do the heavy chores around the manor.

Roger walked up to the manor one afternoon and stood in the doorway watching his mother. His mother was directing the men hired where she wanted the furniture to go. This was the third time she had rearranged the furniture in the hall. As much as his mother wanted to be a harridan and put the fear of God into the new servants she couldn't help but be kind to them. Those hired from the village knew how fortunate they were.

It was a worn out Marian that returned each night to the castle. She would have a cold supper and then soak in a tub of hot water. After her last day at Knighton Guy found Marian in the tub when he came into their room. She was leaning back against the tub and didn't hear him come in. Marian jumped when she felt Guy take her hair and pull it out from behind her. "Sit up and I'll wash it for you." Marian moved forward and tilted her head back. Guy poured water over Marian's hair trying not to get any on her face. Taking the soap he rubbed it into his hands and then into Marian's hair. When he had enough soap he used his fingers to massage it throughout Marian's hair and into her scalp. Marian had been hugging her knees while Guy had been pouring water over her head; now she leaned back and let Guy's fingers work their magic.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. I could get used to this", Marian said eyes closed. Guy smiled behind her and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Lean forward." Guy poured water over Marian's hair to get the soap out. Grabbing a rag he washed Marian's back for her.

"You're spoiling me." Marian was leaning against her knees again.

"Can't a man spoil his wife?" Guy leaned Marian back against the tub and started to wash her arms as she laid them on the sides of the tub. He leaned down and rained more kisses along Marian's neck. Marian let out a moan.

"Come on mermaid, out of the tub." Guy said putting his hand out for Marian to take hold of. She took his hand as he helped her out of the tub. Guy found a linen towel and wrapped Marian in it. Leading her to the bed Guy realized how tired Marian was. Sitting Marian down on the bed he found a clean nightdress and put it over Marian's head. Getting her arms in the sleeves Guy tucked Marian into bed. Using Marian's bath water Guy quickly bathed and got into bed. Before he could even wrap himself around Marian Guy could hear Marian breathing and knew she was already asleep.

Marian and Guy stood on the castle steps the next morning and saw Roger make the final trip to Knighton. Marian had tears in her eyes. Guy wrapped his arm around Marian's shoulder.

"Tis only a short ride to Knighton. And Roger will be back here at least once a week."

"I know, but tis not the same."

"Come you have seven other children to mother." Guy led Marian back into the castle.

__________________________________________________________________________

The foal had been born and Roger went up to the manor to clean himself up. The family would be gathering in the great hall for supper. As he was walking across the courtyard his wife and children arrived. Roger helped his wife out of the wagon and tried to give her a hug. She smiled at him but pulled back. "You smell of horse and are covered in blood. You'll get your hug once you clean up."

"Spoil sport", Roger laughed and walked with his wife up the castle stairs.

__________________________________________________________________________

Roger was pacing back and forth in the hall at Knighton. His parents were sitting at the table having just finished supper. Roger stopped his pacing started to say something stopped and started to pace again. Guy and Marian looked at each other and smiled. They had an idea what Roger wanted to talk to them about, but decided to let him bring the subject up. Taking a deep breath Roger said, "I'd like you to find me a wife."

"You don't want to find a wife on your own", Marian asked.

"I don't have time to look for a wife. I was hoping you and father would know someone." Roger looked at his mother with expectation on his face.

"I'd have to think about it. There are at least three girls that might work. How soon does the wedding have to take place?" Marian was curious as to why all of sudden Roger wanted to get married.

"There can be a suitable engagement period, but I don't want to wait overlong."

"Why the sudden desire to get married?" Guy finally spoke up.

Roger started to fidget. "There is a certain woman in the village that has decided she is attracted to me."

"Could you not marry her", asked Guy.

"Um no. She's already married and I have no desire to dally with a married woman. I also wish to marry someone of noble blood." Roger had stopped pacing and sat down at the table with Guy and Marian.

"Do I need to talk to her husband?"

"No father. I don't want her to get into trouble. She has done nothing but harmless flirting so far. I've managed not to be alone with her. I fear if I don't have a wife or a promise of marriage she will end up putting herself in a compromising situation. She is very beautiful and was married against her will."

Marian looked at Guy remembering a few women who had thrown themselves at him both before and after they were married. After deciding to pursue her Guy had never paid any attention to them.

"How old would you like this wife to be?" Marian was making a mental list of Roger's wifely requirements.

"Not younger than sixteen."

"Looks?"

Roger smiled. "She doesn't have to be beautiful, but I would prefer she be comely. I will after all have to bed her and wake up next to her every morning."

Marian hid her face and smiled. Guy laughed, "Yes it does make it much easier to get children if their mother is a beauty." Marian could feel Guy looking at her and blushed.

Marian lifted her head and continued with the questions. "Money?"

"She doesn't have to have a large dowry. I have plenty of money. Destriers are always needed. Anything she brings will be for her use or she can leave moneys to our daughters.

"How many children are you planning on having?" Guy was curious to see if his son was planning on being as fruitful as himself.

Teasing Roger said, "Oh at least as many as you and mother."

"I wouldn't say that to any prospective brides. You'll scare them off", Marian laughed.

"That's if meeting the family doesn't scare them off in the first place", Guy said.

Marian looked outside and noticed the sun starting to go down. "We need to leave. Tis getting late."

"You're welcome to stay here tonight", Roger said.

"This close to home I prefer to sleep in my own bed", replied Marian.

Roger went out and had one of the stable hands get his parents' horses ready. Within minutes Guy and Marian were on their way back to the castle. Knowing they might be late they had brought some guards with them. There were a couple times when they felt they were being watched from the trees, but nothing came of it.

Lying in bed that night, Guy tried to nuzzle Marian's neck but she pushed him away. "What do you think of Sir Rupert's daughter? She's fair to look at and intelligent."

Guy ignored Marian's question and moved to caress the underside of her breast.

"Guy what do you think?" Marian was paying no attention to Guy's hand.

"Think about what?" Guy did not want to get into this conversation in his bed. He knew that Marian would fixate on finding Roger a wife to the detriment of their relationship. Guy decided he needed to distract her in the beginning stages of her fixation or he might as well be sleeping alone. He wanted all of her engaged not just her body.

"Sir Rupert's daughter. Or maybe Lady Gwyneth, she comes with a large dowry and though she isn't beautiful she is pleasing to look at a little plump perhaps." Guy cupped a breast and leaned up on one elbow to kiss Marian. She swatted him away. "Guy your not paying attention." Guy growled and flopped on to his back putting an arm over his eyes.

Marian still ignored Guy and kept on chatting. "Sir Lionel's daughter could work too. They have a large family so we shouldn't scare her off and she is beautiful.

"What ever you think best", Guy said rolling away from Marian. Finally realizing Guy had been trying to get her attention Marian molded her self to Guy's back putting her arm around his waist.

"Maybe we can have a banquet and invite a variety of eligible girls." Marian couldn't help adding.

Guy shook his head and sighed. Within minutes he was asleep. Marian on the other hand was wide-awake making lists.

___________________________________________________________________________

Every Gisborne male looked at Roger and glared at him. Now they were all going to be stuck at some silly banquet just so he could find a wife. Roger should have known that his mother would come up with some fantastic scheme. She never did anything by halves. Roger sent an apologetic look to all his brothers and his father. His sisters on the other hand were ecstatic, a chance for new dresses and new men.

The day of the banquet dawned and the guests started to arrive. Most would be spending the night and the ones with daughters spending at least a couple of nights. Guy hid down at the training grounds. After a few hours he found many of the fathers and brothers eying him with envy. He stopped his opponent and walked over to the assembled group.

"Come join in. My men can always use some fresh blood to practice on." Guy was holding his helmet.

Most of the fathers declined but many of their sons jumped at the chance to show up the Gisborne army's skills. Some wanted a chance at Sir Guy himself. Though almost seventy Guy still had no trouble swinging a sword and would give anyone a good fight.

After showing their guests to their rooms and most of the men escaping the castle Marian and her daughters had refreshments set out for the prospective brides, their mothers and sisters. Margaret and Cicely decided to help Roger's cause by giving all the brides a glowing report of their brother. If Roger had heard their descriptions of him he would have died of mortification.

The banquet went smoothly with Roger being introduced to every girl on his mother's list. He even talked to a few that weren't on the list. After the guests had all gone off to their rooms Roger sat with his parents at a table in the great hall.

"So did any of them stick out for you?" Marian was anxious to find out what Roger thought of her picks.

"I can eliminate about half of them. At least three were horrified at the size of our family. Two more are terrified of horses and one was so shy she couldn't get a word out and had her mother speak for her all evening." Roger shuddered. Looking at his mother's list Roger crossed off the six girls. Marian's face sank. She had her favorite and it seemed the girl had already been eliminated.

"Come let's go to bed. We've got a couple more days." Guy stood up and took Marian's hand and led her up the stairs. Roger followed he would be staying with Crispin for the night.

Roger was out of the castle and back to Knighton before any of the visiting ladies were up. Many were disappointed that they didn't get to see him. Most of the girls crossed off the list left that morning. Two others left having decided they had no interest in Roger. Three remained Lady Penelope, Lady Avice and Lady Heloise.

Marian rode with the three girls and their families to Knighton. The whole village stopped to watch the procession. Roger walked up from the stables and welcomed everyone into his home. All were given food and wine. Each girl got a chance to spend time alone with Roger. He showed them the stables and paddocks and explained what would be expected of them as his wife. Roger enjoyed talking to each girl, but for some reason he couldn't see himself married to any of them. Seeing them all off he stood by his mother's horse holding the bridle.

"None of them. I'm sorry", Roger said looking up at his mother.

"Why?' Marian was genuinely puzzled.

"It doesn't feel right." Looking up at his mother Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"You could learn to love one of them. They're all fine girls." Marian gave Roger concerned look.

"I want what father has with you." Roger had a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Ask your father about learning to love someone after you're married to them."

Roger looked up at his mother and saw a faraway smile on her face. "You and father love each other."

"Yes with all our hearts, but it wasn't always so. I best get our guests back to the castle. I'll see you at supper?"

"Yes" Roger patted his mother's horse as she left for Nottingham.

Two more banquets were held to no avail. Marian was becoming exasperated with her son. "I've brought over twenty-five women to the castle, surely one of them would have suited.

"Leave the man alone. He'll know the right one when he sees her." Guy was tired of all the fussing Marian was doing with all these banquets. He wanted his life back to normal.

"I wash my hands of it then." Marian didn't see Roger look over at his father and mouth 'thank-you' or her husband look up towards heaven and thank God.

Roger was out in the stables back at Knighton when he heard someone try to break in. He quickly grabbed a knife and blew out the light. A man came in and tried to untie one of Roger's best brood mares. Coming up behind the thief he placed his knife at the man's throat.

"Don't move. I'll slit your throat and laugh while I'm doing it." The thief stilled. Roger backed him into a stall so he couldn't immediately get to the door. Roger lit a candle when the door opened and a female backed in saying, "Are you crazy blow that candle out do you want us to get caught?"

"Too late", Roger said, "he's already caught."

The girl spun around and saw Roger holding a knife with her father backed into a stall.

"Let my father go." The girl threatened Roger with her own knife. With only a couple of moves Roger had the girl pinned to his chest and his knife at her throat.

The father knew that he and his daughter had just signed their own death warrants. Horse thieves were hung.

"If you spare our lives I'll give the girl to ya."

"Father" the girl cried out.

"She be a comely lass and I could fetch a fair price for her."

"You would sell your own daughter to a stranger?" Roger was shocked.

"I hear you be looking for a wife." The father had made it his business to find out about Roger. He wanted some leverage if things went wrong and they had just gone very wrong. He could see that Roger was becoming aware of the fact he held a shapely female in his arms.

Roger narrowed his eyes. He did not like strangers knowing his business. The girl started to wiggle in his arms causing her backside to rub up against him. "Be still"

"She'll give ya fine sons and daughters. Her mother whelped six younguns."

Roger could not believe he heard himself say, "Did they all live?"

"Oh aye." The man smiled he knew he had his future son-in-law in front of him.

The girl stopped struggling at Roger's question. She knew that she had slipped into some alternative reality because this couldn't be real.

"You're not really thinking you're goin to marry me are you?"

"Why not? I like a challenge. Tis either marry me or you get hung. Take your choice."

"You don't even know my name or what I look like."

Roger spun the girl around and looked at her for the first time. Even with all the dirt she appeared to be nice looking. He had felt her figure when he held her and knew she had a nice shape under the baggy clothes. There was a look of intelligence about her and she could be taught to read and write. And she had guts. There was no blubbering when he held her at knifepoint. She even struggled to get away.

Roger started laughing. The woman started moving towards the door, but Roger blocked her way still smiling.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked.

"I can't wait for you to meet my parents."

Roger tied both their hands and loaded them in a cart. Arriving at the castle Roger had both of his prisoners brought into the great hall. His parents and the rest of his family were sitting in front of the fire. Guy signaled to some guards into position should there be any problems.

"Mother, Father I'd like to introduce to you my future wife and father-in-law."

Marian's jaw dropped and Guy could only stare at his son. Margaret looked at her brother and said, "Have you developed a brain fever, because you can't be serious."

Roger gave Margaret a dirty look. "I caught this man trying to steal my best brood mare. He offered me his daughter if I would spare his life. I decided to take him up on his offer."

"Take them to the dungeons", Guy said.

Roger raised his sword, "No". The guards backed off. Guy nodded his head and they backed away even further.

"Your names?" Marian asked.

"Rufus of Boughton and this is my daughter Isolde. Her mother was the youngest daughter of a squire."

"How did she end up married to you?" Guy asked.

"There were twelve children ten of em girls. The father lost all his lands paying taxes for King Richard's war in France. I was a ferrier come back from the crusades with some money in my pocket. Paid a fair price for the daughter. We was happy. Found some ferrier work when I come back but as soon as I get settled the town would get taxed too heavy they had no money for me. Even the manors were having a hard time paying a man. Had to sell my equipment for food and lodging. Finally took to thieving."

"Is this true girl?" Guy gave Isolde a penetrating look.

"From what I know yes. And they were happy." Isolde looked Guy straight in the eye. He could see no deception there.

"Roger take the bindings off them. Braxton take Rufus to a room and get him cleaned up and some clean clothes. Margaret take Isolde up to your room and make sure she has a bath and clean clothes. She looks to be your size."

Guy raised an eyebrow and watched his wife work the castle into a tizzy. There was no point stating the obvious that Roger's future wife and father-in-law were horse thieves. Marian had decided they would make the perfect in-laws so they were going to be in-laws.

Rufus was back down in the great hall before his daughter. Roger was talking to him and his parents when it became silent. He turned a round and caught his breath. The most stunning female he had ever seen was standing at the top of the hall stairs. Even his father had to catch his breath and he never paid any attention to women other than his mother. The girl had light auburn hair that curled, eyes as green as emeralds and a shape that made Roger want to bed her right then and there. Margaret whispered something in her ear and the girl looked down at Roger. She could see his mouth wide open and smiled.

Rufus walked up the stairs and took his daughter's arm and led her down to Roger. Roger still hadn't closed his mouth.

"You look like a fish", Isolde said. Roger's jaw snapped shut. Isolde noticed that Roger too had cleaned up and was in fresh clothing. She looked at his parents and then looked back at him. He had his father's eyes and mouth and his mother's hair. If this really was truly happening to her she didn't think she could have found a better-looking man. Not among thieves anyway. And to be offered a life where she had a home to stay in and not be on the run. Isolde felt tears forming in her eyes.

Marian put her hand on Isolde's arm and asked her what was wrong.

"Tis a cruel trick to play on a person. Dressing them up in fine clothes only to hang them."

Roger immediately went over to Isolde and put his hands on either side of her face. "Tis no trick. I will marry you. I know it may sound crazy, but I know tis right."

The villagers of Knighton lined the way to the church. They threw flowers at the bride as she walked to the church. Roger and Isolde made their vows at the church door and then went inside for the blessing. Nine months later they blessed Guy and Marian with their second grandchild.

___________________________________________________________________________

Isolde was standing in the room with Guy and Marian's bodies. Roger walked in and put his arms around his wife.

"You're parents never gave it a second thought that I had tried to steal your horse did they? They didn't hold it against my father either."

"No. They loved you because I loved you. And yes I fell in love with you in the stable that night. Your father proved a valuable asset at Knighton."

Isolde had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry to see them go."

"I know. I'll miss them too."

__________________________________________________________________________

**And now you know why I don't write sex scenes. I'm pretty sure I've included every cliche in the book. : )**


	8. Chapter 8

Cicely opened the parchment. It was a message from her sister Catherine. Would she please come home their father was sick and not expected to live. Cicely looked out the window of her lodgings. Home.

______________________________________________________________________

"Guy I don't think we're going to make it." Marian was bent over in pain, "My water's have broken and I can feel the head."

Guy jumped off his horse and picked Marian up out of the carriage. "I told you we should have gone to Locksley a week ago."

"Then I would have sat around for a week doing nothing. I'll be fine but we need someplace I can sit or lay down." Marian tensed up in Guy's arms as another contraction hit. Lettice was directing one of the guards to get blankets out of the trunk on the back of the carriage. She found a place with a slight slope behind some trees and put the blanket there. Being autumn there were plenty of fallen leaves to act as a cushion.

"Sir Guy bring Lady Gisborne here. She can lean back against this tree. You", Lettice said pointing to a guard, "go fetch some water." Guy laid Marian down. Lettice grabbed some rags from out of the same trunk as the blankets and went to check on Marian. "The rest of you take the carriage and block Lady Gisborne from any eyes there might be on the road."

The driver with the guards help backed the carriage up so it was in front of the tree and off to the side of the road. Guy sent a guard on to Locksley to inform them that Lady Gisborne would be delayed. He returned to Marian's side as Lettice flipped Marian's dress up and checked to see how far along Marian was. "The head is coming."

Guy sat by Marian's shoulder and held her hand. "No more waiting until your pains start before leaving Nottingham. From now on you leave a week or even a month before your time is due."

Marian looked at Guy and knew it was his anxiety talking. She decided to let him babble on knowing it would make him feel better even if it drove her to distraction. After Edward was born Marian tried to make sure Guy was not in the room with her. He'd try and be stubborn about it but she could usually manage a way to be rid of him. Another pain hit and Marian squeezed Guy's hand almost crushing it. Lettice laughed at the pained expression on Guy's face. "She's stronger than she looks."

"I've always known how strong she was." Guy looked at Marian and pulled the hair away from her face. Marian smiled up at him and then cringed as another pain hit.

"That's it my Lady. Just one more push and we'll have your daughter out." Lettice was holding the top of the baby's head trying to guide it out.

The guards were trying not to hear Marian every time she cried out or grunted. Sitting on the opposite side of the road they didn't quite know what to do with themselves. They had started out talking when Marian had been taken out of the carriage but when she cried out the first time they shut up and were silent. They were as worried for their mistress as her husband. The older ones had wives and knew how serious the job of birthing a baby could be.

Marian leaned up and pushed. Lettice caught the baby and cleaned her off as best she could, getting any mucus out of her mouth. The baby let out a loud wail. Lettice handed the baby to Marian not cutting the cord. "Come my lady we need to get the sack out." Marian pushed again, with Guy steadying his daughter, to get the afterbirth out.

"We best bury that. Don't want wild animals attracted to it. I'll need something to cut the cord." Guy handed Lettice his knife.

When the cord had stopped pulsing Lettice cut it with Guy's knife and handed the knife back to him. Guy reluctantly took the knife back and wiped it off on the blanket before putting it back in his belt. Marian was holding the baby as Lettice finished cleaning Marian up. Marian was allowed to lie there while Guy found a clean blanket. Guy motioned to his guards to set the carriage back on the road and told another one to dig a deep hole. Guy returned and wrapped Marian and the baby in the clean blanket. Picking Marian up he placed her in the carriage and leaned in and kissed her then backed away to let Lettice in. Guy mounted his horse staying close to the carriage. As they were about to leave the guard that had gone to fetch water showed up. The other guards laughed at him and told him he was too late.

The Gisborne party made their way to Locksley where they were greeted by the manor staff. Handing his horse over to the stable hand Guy turned to the carriage and lifted Marian out. Marian didn't try to struggle to be put down. She was quite content to stay in Guy's arms until they were in their bedroom. Once there Guy set Marian on the bed and took the baby from her arms so Lettice could help her out of her soiled dress. Guy was busy looking at his daughter when Marian said, "I am forever losing dresses."

"You can have all the dresses you want made when we get back to Nottingham." Guy was gently swaying to keep the baby calm.

"He makes a right good mother doesn't he?" Lettice laughed as she helped Marian into a clean shift and tucked her into bed. Guy scowled at her which made her laugh all the harder.

"Give Cicely to me." Marian said holding out her arms. A knock on the door revealed servants carrying a cradle. They came in and put the cradle at the end of the bed and left.

"Cicely is it?" Guy asked.

"Yes", said Marian with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Any particular reason?" Guy arched an eyebrow.

"Yes I like it." Marian burst out laughing and Guy shook his head.

_________________________________________________________________________

Cicely reread the message. She didn't know if she could go home and face her parents. A knock on the door indicated her next customer was there.

_________________________________________________________________________

"What happened?" Guy had come into his and Marian's bedroom to find Marian laying the belt to Cicely's backside. Cicely was screaming like a banshee and trying to wiggle off of Marian's lap. It earned her another whack with the belt.

"She tried to put Marian in the fire. Picked her up out of the cradle and walked over to the fireplace and tried to put her in it." Guy had never seen his wife so furious in his life and didn't blame her.

"Is Marian ok?" Guy was looking at the defiance on Cicely's face.

"Yes Hannah was able to grab her before Cicely could put Marian close enough to the flames to burn her." Marian brought the belt across Cicely two more times and let her up.

Five-year-old Cicely stepped away from her mother and shouted, "I hate you. I hate all of you." She ran out the door attempting to get as far away as possible. Her father's footsteps could be heard following her down the passageway. Cicely ducked quickly into the first room she could open the door to. Finding nowhere to hide she stood behind the door. Guy opened the door and looked around. Not seeing Cicely he closed the door and continued down the passageway. Cicely let out the breath she had been holding and sat down against the wall.

There were too many people in this family. Cicely never got to do what she wanted. Her older brothers were always telling her she couldn't do something because she was too little. Her younger sisters always needed taking care of and she was tired of watching them in their cradles or pens. The servants' children got to play. She never got to. Her parents paid no attention to her. And she never got to be by herself.

In her pity party Cicely forgot all the times she had been allowed to play with the children of the castle servants and her older sisters. Even Crispin would play games with her after supper. Cicely also had her own room, as did every Gisborne child. Guy and Marian didn't ignore any of their children, but some required more attention than others.

Cicely curled up in a ball as she felt the temperature drop in the room. She fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt her father's arms lifting her up. "I want my own family", Cicely murmured half asleep. The anger Guy had been feeling left him immediately. Carrying Cicely to her room he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and held her in his arms.

Coming from a small family Guy had always envied companions that had brothers and sisters everywhere. He remembered them envying him because he could be alone. He would gladly have given up being alone for a few more brothers and sisters. Of course now he had a brother but he didn't know exactly where Archer was. When Guy became sheriff Archer refused to take on Robin's mantle so had left Nottinghamshire. Isabella was better left forgotten. She had never gotten over her hatred of Guy and he was glad she wasn't around to poison his family. Even though Marian had complained about being with child all the time Guy knew she loved having a large family. Being an only child had been lonely for her.

In a rich baritone Guy began singing a tale of the Princess Cicely. Cicely snuggled into Guy's chest listening to her story. When he was finished Guy looked down at Cicely and said, "I have never sung for just one of your brothers or sisters." Cicely turned and kissed her father on the cheek. Turning back around she snuggled in again.

"Now you tell me a story", Guy said.

"Once upon a time there was a princess who lived all by herself…"

A couple hours later Marian found Guy and Cicely asleep when she looked into Cicely's room. Marian walked over and gently shook Guy. Seeing who it was Guy moved Cicely over so she was laying on the bed. Guy got up and pulled a blanket over his daughter and followed Marian out of the room.

Guy talked to Hannah and found out what all had transpired that afternoon. It was a very subdued supper that night. When it was finished Guy escorted Marian back to their room.

"I'm raising a killer", Marian said. She could feel the tears running down her face. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Marian hung her head in shame. "How could anyone so small try to kill another person? Her own sister. I can't let her near Marian or Margaret. I can't trust her. What if she decides to drown one of them the next time? And if we have more children what then? Guy I'm scared."

Guy came over and squatted down before Marian putting his finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "You're a good mother and you're not raising a killer. We never had so many people to deal with everyday you an only child and me with just Isabella. Let her come with me for a few days."

Marian wasn't sure about Guy taking Cicely with him. It sounded like a reward for bad behavior. "She shouldn't be allowed out of her room."

"It will keep her away from Margaret and Marian. You won't have to worry about her sneaking out and doing something else if she's not here. A break for you", Guy tried to reason.

"Ok but don't be gone long. I don't like it when you're away." Marian stuck out her lip like she was pouting. Guy took her lip between his teeth and ever so gently bit it.

"I'll make sure you don't forget me." Guy leaned Marian back on to their bed and started unlacing her dress.

The next morning Guy left Nottingham with four guards and Cicely. Entering Sherwood the leaves barely let the sun shine down to the ground. Guy felt Cicely shiver since she was sitting before him on his horse. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Cicely stuck her chin up and said, "I'm not scared. I'm just cold."

Guy raised his eyebrows and said nothing. It was a very warm if not downright hot day. Guy had taken his jacket off and laid it between Cicely and himself.

The further they got into Sherwood the more ominous it became. Shadows seemed to jump at them and dart between trees. Guy's guards had drawn their swords ready for a fight in case a shadow turned out to be real. They rode for another hour before they heard the whisper of an arrow right before it hit the guard behind and to the left of Guy. The guard slumped forward and fell off his horse. Guy immediately bent over Cicely to protect her and kicked his horse into a gallop. His guards followed suit. Guy could hear the sound of hooves behind them and motioned for his guards to split off sending everyone in a different direction. This was the plan that had been pre-arranged so everyone knew where to meet up. Guy veered off the road and deeper into the forest. Having spent so many hours chasing Robin Hood around Sherwood and other outlaws throughout the years Guy had a pretty good knowledge of Sherwood's layout. Guy headed to some caves he knew about and hoped that his pursuers would get lost.

Cicely was holding on for dear life. Suddenly life back at the castle was looking pretty good. At least there she knew she was safe and no one was trying to kill her or her father. Cicely felt herself being grabbed off the horse by her father as they entered a cave. Guy led the horse in and motioned Cicely to be quiet.

A torch flamed up behind them and Guy jerked around to see swords drawn and pointing at him. He pulled Cecily to him and made sure she was holding on to his leg and pulled out his sword.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the sheriff, nice of you to drop in on us", what appeared to be the man in charge said.

Guy made to move out of the cave when he saw swords pointing at him from the cave entrance. He stayed where he was but kept his sword ready.

"You can put your sword away you won't be needing it", the same man said.

"I think I'll keep it out all the same thanks", Guy said trying to keep an eye on both front and back. He could feel Cicely shaking by his leg. She was holding on for dear life and starting to cut the circulation off.

"I'm letting you keep it. I could just take it away. Now put it away or an arrow goes in the girl." The leaders voice was no longer pleasant.

Guy put his sword back in its sheath. He put both hands on Cicely to try and calm her. Cicely looked up at her father. He tried to reassure her with a smile. Guy turned to look at the leader. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, but I'll settle for your gold."

Guy reached into a bag on his saddle and pulled out a small pouch of money. He tossed to the man. "I don't have much. I was traveling to Derby."

"That will do for a start. No Sheriff I'm talking about the gold at the castle."

Cicely didn't listen to the conversation but looked around behind her father. She could see not just the man speaking but women and children. She caught the eye of a boy about her age, but he quickly looked away. They all looked hungry Cicely decided. Cicely tugged on Guy's shirt. "Father look", she pointed behind Guy, "They don't have any food."

Guy stopped listening to the man and turned to see what his daughter was talking about. What he saw was about twenty women and children half starved and in rags. Guy turned back to the man and then took a look at his fighters. They seemed to be in fine shape. None had the same haunted look as the women and children.

"I see you keep your families well." Guy sneered.

The man narrowed his eyes. "We're not here to discuss our families. We were talking about your gold. I'm going to send your horse back to Nottingham with a note to your wife telling her to bring all your gold to a certain spot and she can have you and your brat back." Guy and Cicely both stiffened.

"She won't do it. She knows that gold isn't ours. It belongs to King John."

"Don't lie to me. I'd wager that very little of that gold will go to King John."

A noise at the cave entrance caught everyone's attention. Guy looked over and saw two of his guards tied up. He hoped the third had gotten away and that the fourth was still alive. Catching a guards' eye he saw the man shrug. They didn't know about the third guard.

"Now back to the gold. I see we won't have to worry about your horse wanderin off we'll just send one of your guards. Better chance of the message being delivered. Oh and if the message isn't delivered or the gold isn't delivered I will kill you myself. We'll keep the girl. Always wanted a fancy servant." A guard was dispatched back to the castle.

"So let's all sit down. It might take some time." The man was back to his jovial voice.

Guy kept Cicely close to him and sat down against a wall. He tried to keep close to the entrance. One of the outlaws took his horse and led it outside. Cicely got as close to her father as was possible without sitting on his lap.

An hour later the guard turned up at the castle with the outlaws message. Marian just stared at the guard like he was crazy. The gold shipment to King John had left that morning right after Guy. Even if she could convince the outlaw of that fact there was no telling what he might do to Guy and Cicely without gold in his hands. Marian sent a message to Allan at Bonchurch and waited for him to arrive to devise a plan that would get Guy and Cicely out safely.

Allan arrived and a plan was set in motion. Marian and Allan could both remember where most of Robin's hideouts had been and other bolt holes used for one reason or another. The guard wasn't exactly sure where the caves were but Allan thought he had a pretty good idea which set of caves Guy was in. The plan was to take a box with a top layer of gold to the rendezvous point. While it was on the way there and being delivered Marian and Allan would get to the cave and rescue Guy and Cicely. Guards would be with both parties. If the outlaws showed up at the rendezvous with Guy and Cicely, Marian and Allan would use the outlaws' families as hostages.

At the rendezvous all the outlaws were captured except one. He escaped and ran back to the cave before Allan and Marian could get their men into place. The outlaw leader grabbed Cicely from Guy making sure Guy couldn't get to his sword. He stood at the cave entrance with a knife to Cicely's neck. "Show yourselves or I kill the girl." Marian nodded from her hiding place and a couple of guards step out into the open. Immediately an arrow went through the outlaws' head. Allan was almost as good a shot as Robin had been. Cicely ran and was caught by her mother.

"Bring Gisborne out", Allan yelled. A woman walked out with a knife at Guy's throat.

"I'll kill im", she said and pushed the knife in far enough to draw blood. "You let me and mine go. We've no quarrel with ya. It were the men that thought up this fools idea."

"Your man is dead an arrow through the head while holding my daughter. Do you think it can't happen again?" Marian stepped out and stared the woman down.

"I'll chance it." The woman called to the others in the cave. The bedraggled group came out with their meager belongings. They started walking through the trees dragging Guy with them. Allan followed behind them hiding in the trees. When he saw an opening he took it and shot the woman in the back. Guy grabbed the knife and spun around. None of the group challenged him. They stopped, fearing what he might do but when he just stood there they continued on their way.

Cicely watched them leave. The last thing she saw was the boy staring at her as he was led away. Cicely turned to her mother and said, "I was very brave mother. I didn't cry once."

Marian picked Cicely up and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Mama I can't breathe."

Marian loosened her hold. "I'm just so glad you're ok." Tears were streaming down Marian's face.

Guy walked over after giving instructions to his guards and pulled Marian into his embrace. After releasing her he turned to Allan and thanked him. "I don't remember you being such a good shot before."

"Practice. Not much to do at Bonchurch but practice." Allan laughed.

"Papa can we go home. I want to see Edward and Margaret and Catherine and Marian and Guy and Roger…"

"I get the point. Yes let's go home."

There was a crowd of Gisborne children waiting on the castle steps for Guy and Cicely's arrival. Guy put Cicely down and she was surround by siblings each trying to grab her and hug her.

That night when Guy looked in on Cicely she called him over to her bed. "Want to hear a story father?"

Guy moved to sit on the bed. "Yes"

Cicely leaned back and started, "Once upon a time there was a princess who had lots of brothers and sisters…"

___________________________________________________________________________

Cicely pushed the drunken man off her and dressed. She found the money she had hidden and put it in a bag. She lifted her skirts and tied the bag to a string around the waist of her dress. Quietly Cicely left her room not bothering to look back.

___________________________________________________________________________

Cicely was in the market having escaped the castle. Her family was getting to her again and she found that if she could come down to the market for a few hours she could endure her brothers and sisters. Cicely had been looking at some jewelry picking it up and putting it back down only wanting to feel the smooth stones or metal in her hands. Hearing a strange noise she looked up to find a boy her age looking at her. He motioned for her to follow him and disappeared. Cicely tried to find him without going too far from the stalls but she lost him. Going on to the fabric merchants Cicely again heard the strange noise and looked up to see the boy. This time he was close by. Again he motioned to her to follow him, but Cicely refused to move. "I'm not going anywhere with you if you don't tell me your name.'

"Malin. Malin is my name. Now will you come with me?" Malin held out his hand.

"Why should I go anywhere with you? I don't know you." Cicely stood looking at Malin with her arms crossed.

"Because you want to get away from your family and because you're tired of looking at the stalls and want someone to talk to." Again Malin held out his hand. Cicely didn't take it but she started to follow him when he walked between the stalls.

"Do your parents know you're down in the market?" They were walking side by side now.

"My mother does. So long as I tell her I'm coming here she's fine with it."

"So you never sneak down here. Always the good little girl", Malin teased.

"No not always the good girl." Cicely retorted.

"I bet you never stole anything." Malin took an apple from out of a basket and put it in his pocket.

"Put that back!" exclaimed Cicely, "I don't need to steal. My father is the sheriff."

Malin put the apple back and said, "Haven't you ever wanted to do something just to see if you could get away with it?"

"No why would I? What's the point in taking something if you don't need it." Cicely stared at Malin for a minute and kept walking.

"I bet you're too scared to try and steal something as simple as an apple." Malin taunted.

"I'm not scared. Tis a waste of time is all." Cicely said disdainfully.

"You're such a little girl." Malin started to walk away.

Cicely watched Malin disappear between the stalls.

A week later Malin again found Cicely down in the market. He again taunted her and challenged her to prove she wasn't a little girl by stealing something. This time out of pure aggravation she agreed to steal an apple just to prove she wasn't scared. While Malin distracted the stall owner Cicely slipped an apple into the pocket of her dress. She and Malin quickly ran to a back street. Cicely was sure everyone would be able to see her heart beating. She had been scared and felt a thrill that she hadn't been caught.

All week long Malin thought up more valuable things for Cicely to steal. With each challenge met and not getting caught Cicely's excitement grew. She even came up with an item to steal on her own, a necklace that she had admired the week before. Malin would act as a distraction while she pocketed the necklace.

Reports of thefts came to Guy's notice. He had a list in front of him from the sellers in the market. Guy talked to each of the stall owners about the thefts and if they had seen anyone. Some thought it was a boy about twelve. He wasn't familiar to anyone and didn't appear to have any parents.

Guy saw Cicely looking at a piece of jewelry at the jeweler's stall. He saw a boy with her about Cicely's age that wasn't familiar to him. Guy watched as the boy distracted the owner and Cicely pocketed a necklace. Walking up and spinning Cicely around Guy pulled the necklace out of Cicely's pocket. "Since when have you been a thief?"

Malin tried to scurry off but the stall owner grabbed him before he could get away. Malin kept tugging, but he couldn't free himself. He started yelling in the hopes that the stall owner wouldn't want to have a scene but the owner didn't let go. Two of Guy's guards showed up and took Malin away to the dungeons.

Guy had Cicely by the arm and dragged her back to the castle. He shoved her into her room and locked her in. Guy went to find Marian. Finding her working with Isabeau sewing some shirts, Guy whispered in her ear that Cicely was caught stealing and to follow him. Marian immediately got up and followed Guy to Cicely's room.

"I want you to make sure she doesn't get out while I search her room for the other items reported stolen", Guy said before they entered Cicely's room.

Cicely was sitting on her bed waiting for her father. She looked up and saw her mother's disappointed look and looked down at her hands trying to avoid having to look at her father. Marian sat next to Cicely as Guy searched the room. He found one of the items from the list. "Where is the rest of it", Guy asked in a menacing voice.

"There isn't anymore." Cicely looked defiantly at her father. Guy raised his hand to backhand Cicely across the mouth.

"Guy", Marian yelled before he could swing his arm.

Guy looked at Marian then back to Cicely. He bent over and grabbed Cicely by the chin and said, "Don't lie to me. Where are the other items you stole?" Cicely tried to jerk her chin away from Guy's grip but didn't succeed.

"Do you know the position you've put me in? The Sheriff's daughter no better than a common thief. The townspeople are going to see if I give you special treatment or let you suffer the full punishment for your crime. And you will be punished have no doubt of that and it will be public. Your friend will stand trial along with you." Guy let go of Cicely's chin and stood back up.

At the mention of a trial Cicely started to get worried. She had thought to talk her way around her father, but with a trial and having been caught red-handed she knew the situation had just become a little direr. Cicely grabbed her father's arm to start begging, but he shook her off. She turned to her mother but saw no sympathy there. In fact Marian looked like she was ready to slap Cicely herself.

Guy and Marian left Cicely's room locking her in. Later when Cicely tried to leave for supper the door was still locked. A servant came in with bread and water, placed it on a table and left without saying a word. Cicely was allowed to leave her room two days later when her trial started. She was brought down to the courtyard along with Malin. He tried to smile at her but she refused to look at him. Cicely was angry with Malin for getting her into trouble.

A trial was held and merchants were brought forward to give testimony. Marian's breath caught when she heard the sentence passed. Though lenient by normal standards it seemed harsh to Marian. Malin and Cicely were to receive five lashes each. It was better than losing a hand.

"Is there no one here to claim the boy as son?" Guy shouted. He was met by silence.

Malin turned to Guy and said, "I have no parents."

Malin had his shirt removed and was roped to the lashing pole. He didn't cry out at all, but tears from the pain rolled down his cheeks. Guy admired him for it having seen grown men cry out at only one lash. When the lashing was finished Malin was given his shirt and handed over to a guard. Guy instructed the guard to take Malin two counties over and leave him there. He wanted Malin nowhere near Nottingham or his daughter.

Cicely was brought forward and tied to the lashing pole. The laces on the back of her dress were undone and her shift sliced open to reveal her back. Cicely didn't cry out on the first lash. The pain was too much of a shock. The second lashed produced a scream heard clear out in the market. The crowd started to grumble. Guy looked around him and silenced the crowd. A third lash and another scream and the crowd started to cry mercy. Guy hesitated and the crowd grew louder. "Mercy" "Mercy have mercy. She's just a girl." "She's had enough. Let her go." On and on the crowd yelled. Guy looked at his daughter's back and finally threw the whip down. He walked back into the castle and shut himself in his office not even allowing Marian in.

Marian had Cicely untied and took her into the castle and up to her room, stopping only to send a servant for rags, bandages and her ointments. Marian helped Cicely out of her dress but left the torn shift on. It would keep most of Cicely covered, but allow Marian to attend to the lash marks on Cicely's back. Cicely lay facedown on the bed while her mother cleaned and put ointment on her back.

"How could you do such a foolish thing? You were lucky you didn't lose a hand. The boy should have lost his too." Marian was angry, but was careful not to take it out on Cicely's back. "You better be thankful that your father listened to the crowd."

Cicely said nothing. Marian did not see the tears soaking into Cicely's pillow.

Marian left to search out Guy. When she got to his office door she tried to open it but found it locked. Knocking Marian received no answer. "Guy?" She was met by silence.

Marian was in bed and almost asleep when Guy came in their bedroom. She didn't say anything as Guy got undressed and into bed. He didn't touch Marian rolling away from her. Marian turned and wrapped herself around Guy's back as best she could.

"I had to punish her." Guy's voice was raw.

"You did the right thing." Marian kept her cheek against Guy's back.

"If I didn't punish her I would have lost everyone's respect and we would have had a rebellion"

"And there will be those that will say the old Gisborne is back. There was no way for you to win in this situation." Marian's voice was a soothing balm to Guy's spirit. Marian scooted up, turned Guy's face and kissed him. She then moved back to holding him from behind. It took hours for Guy to fall asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Cicely hid and slept during the day and walked at night. She didn't have enough money to hire a carriage and it wasn't safe for a woman, even her age, to travel alone. Not that her virtue was a problem anymore.

________________________________________________________________________

"She's gone", Marian said throwing down the piece of parchment.

"Who's gone?" Guy sat at his desk confused.

"Cicely. The note says she's in love with Malin and they've run off to be married." Marian was frantic.

Guy took the parchment and read it. 'Mother, Malin and I are in love. He came back for me months ago. I know that you and father would not approve of our marriage so we have eloped. Malin knows a priest that will marry us. I'm sorry. Cicely.'

Guy sat staring at the note. Guy was trying to remember who Malin was when it dawned on him. Malin was the brat that had encouraged Cicely to become a thief.

"We have to find her." Marian wondered why Guy wasn't moving.

"Are they on foot or do they have a horse?"

"I don't know. How can you sit there so calmly?"

"Because I'm trying to figure out in which direction they might have gone. Where they might be able to move the fastest and how many guards I'll need to go in each direction." Guy got up and pulled Marian into his arms. "It will be ok. We'll find them. Do you know how long they've been gone?"

"I'm not sure. I know Cicely did not break her fast this morning, but she often waits to eat until dinner." Marian had her head leaning against Guy's chest. She absently played with the buckles on his jacket.

Guy gently pushed Marian away. "I'll get the guards ready. You'll ride with me, but first we need to find out if anybody saw her leave."

Marian questioned the castle servants. No one had seen Cicely leave with anyone. The cook had seen her down in the kitchens. Cicely had gone down to the kitchens at first light saying she was ravenous and couldn't wait to break her fast with the rest of the family. The cook said she took some bread cheese and some fruit. It looked like an awful lot but it wasn't her place to question Lady Cicely.

Guy questioned the stable master and found out Cicely had left alone on her horse hours ago. Guy had a stable hand saddle up horses for both him and Marian. The guards had seen to their horses themselves.

Marian met Guy on the castle steps. She was carrying a pouch with food in it. Marian attached the pouch to her saddle and mounted her horse.

The group moved out into Nottingham town asking people along the way if they had seen Cicely and if she was with somebody. Most shook their heads no. A couple of people had seen her but she was alone. At the city gate the guards pointed in the direction Cicely had taken. Guy kicked his horse into a gallop with Marian and the guards following. Stopping only long enough to let their horses rest and drink Guy pushed the group on. In each village they rode through Guy would ask if they had seen a young girl and boy together. Some had seen them and Guy and company would go on until they hit a village that hadn't they would then backtrack and go in a new direction.

Even though it was dark Guy decided to get to the closest town. He and Marian would stay at an inn while his guards bunked in the inn's stables.

The next morning Guy was looking out the window of the rented room. It looked down on the town market and Guy thought he spotted a girl that looked like Cicely. He threw on his jacket and ran out the door and down the stairs.

Marian walked over to the window to see what had sent her husband running from their room. Marian didn't see anything special until the girl walked out from under an awning. Marian watched as Guy approached the girl and called 'Cicely'. The girl started running but Guy caught up with her catching her by the arm. Marian could see Cicely trying to pull away from her father. Guy dragged Cicely back to the inn and up the stairs. He threw her into his and Marian's room and locked the door behind him.

When Cicely tried to stand up Marian looked at her and said, "I'd stay down there if I were you." When Cicely started to speak Marian added, "And I'd be quiet too."

Cicely looked at her mother and then over to her father. It was the fact that her father's eyes looked dead that scared her the most. At least if he looked angry she might know what to expect. Guy just continued to stare at his daughter.

Finally when Marian could take it no longer she looked at Cicely and asked, "Where is your horse? And where is Malin?"

Cicely looked at her mother and said, "She's two streets over. Malin is at the chapel talking to the priest."

"Show us." Guy said with no emotion.

Cicely got up off the floor and led them to a small stable. A guard untied the horse and led it back to the inn stables. Cicely continued on to the chapel but it was found to be empty. Guy checked the rooms off to the side of the main chapel building. No one was to be found. Returning inside Guy said, "Apparently he didn't want to marry very badly since neither he nor the priest is here."

Cicely's eyes flashed with anger as she said, "They're probably looking for me. Malin was going to come get me when the priest had been secured."

"Too bad he won't find you." Guy grabbed Cicely and led her back to the inn. He wasn't going to take any chances that she might bolt.

Marian did not attempt to talk to Guy on the way back to the castle. When Cicely tried to talk to the guards none would respond. Guy was trying to think of a suitable punishment for Cicely. He didn't want to whip her again, but would if he had too. Putting her in the dungeon held no appeal. He would have to think of something by the time they reached Nottingham. It was when Guy started comparing Cicely to her sisters that he hit upon her punishment.

Instead of taking the road back to Nottingham, Guy veered to the convent that Catherine had joined. Marian was puzzled until the convent came into sight. She looked at Cicely to see the dawning comprehension on her face. Cicely looked up at the convent walls in horror. "No father, I'll do anything but please don't leave me here. I'll take the whip. Anything but not here."

Guy didn't answer but pulled the bell to alert the sisters inside they had visitors. The gate opened and a nun stepped outside. Seeing Guy and Marian she escorted them in along with Cicely. The guards remained outside the gates. Guy, Marian and Cicely all dismounted and tied their horses to a post by the gate. They follow the sister up to the convent doors where she said, "I'm sorry but Sister Catherine is not here. She's at the village helping a family with sick children. She'll be back later tonight."

"I'm not here to see my daughter sister. I'd like to talk to Mother Superior", Guy said.

"You'll have to wait here." The sister left them standing inside the convent doors and went to find the Mother Superior.

No one spoke. Guy would not look at Cicely. Marian had her hand around Guy's upper arm. Guy looked down at Marian and saw the agreement in her eyes. He let out a loud sigh.

They heard rather than saw Mother Superior approaching. Looking down the hall they saw the sister trying to keep up with the fast pace of the Mother Superior. A smile was on the Mother Superiors face. "To what do we own the pleasure of seeing you again Sir Guy?"

"I'm having a problem and I thought you could help. Cicely here is in need of some humility and needs to learn obedience. I would like to leave her here with you", Guy said.

Mother Superior looked Cicely over. Cicely stood up straight and looked at Mother Superior with defiance. A challenge. Mother Superior always liked a challenge. "I'll take her." Though Mother Superior asked for no money, Guy left a large donation to cover the cost of Cicely's stay.

"What did we do wrong?" Marian had her head leaning against Guy's left shoulder and her hand on Guy's arm. They had gotten back from the convent and gone straight to bed.

"I don't know. I don't think we did anything wrong." Guy had his right arm bent over his head. "She does sound a little like you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it she's infatuated with a man who steals. She runs a way with him because she believes she's in love with him. Now they weren't going to live in a forest, but …"

"You are not funny. Malin is nothing like Robin was."

Guy started laughing and Marian punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Do you think Cicely will be ok at the convent?" Marian asked.

"I think she'll learn some humility. Catherine is there and can keep an eye on her." Guy put his arm around Marian and kissed her goodnight. Marian stared off into space still trying to figure out what went wrong.

_____________________________________________________________________________

A year later a message came from the convent. Cicely had run away and was seen with a young man. Guy and Marian once again found her but this time they caught her in bed with Malin. Guy informed Cicely that she was no longer his daughter. Marian didn't even try and argue with him. Cicely's name was not to be mentioned in Nottingham.

Guy and Marian found out later that Malin had gotten Cicely pregnant and abandoned her. The baby died in infancy. Malin had ruined her to get revenge for his mother and father being killed all those years ago in the forest. Marian had expected Cicely to come home, but she never had. Marian always kept a look out just in case.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Cicely looked at her parents lying so still. She regretted that she hadn't tried to come home earlier. Cicely had made it back in time to beg for forgiveness. She was welcomed home with open arms.

"I'm so sorry mother. I should have listened to you. Father I should have looked for a man like you and not been blinded by pretty words."

Catherine came in and saw Cicely on her knees as if in prayer. Catherine put her hand on Cicely's shoulder. "I should …"

"Shhhhhhh. They forgave you now forgive yourself."


	9. Chapter 9

Marian refused to go in and view Guy and Marian's bodies. She had been by her father's side with her mother until minutes before her father died. Marian had seen her mother fade before her eyes the sicker her father had gotten. It hadn't surprised her when Robin had found their mother's body next to their father.

________________________________________________________________________

"OW!" Marian walked away after punching Guy in the arm. He had been standing on the steps of the castle getting a report from some of his guards. Guy scowled at his guards when they started to snigger.

Running up the stairs after Marian, Guy finally caught up to her just inside the castle door. "What was that for?" Guy was genuinely confused. He couldn't think of anything he had done recently to anger Marian.

Marian stopped and looked at Guy, irritation on her face. "I'm with child. AGAIN."

She turned and continued down the passageway. Guy laughed silently not daring to let Marian hear him. He caught up to Marian and scooped her up into his arms.

"That's wonderful." Guy's smile threatened to split his face.

"Is not." Marian squirmed to get out of Guy's arms. Guy held on tightly.

"But we do produce such beautiful children." Guy continued to smile finally seeing Marian lips start to curl up into a grin.

"Well yes we do. Now put me down before you hurt your back."

"You're as light a feather." Marian rolled her eyes but stayed where she was. If Guy wanted to be in pain tomorrow let him.

Still carrying Marian, Guy walked into the great hall. As it was going on dinnertime the family was all there. Edward looked up to see his father holding his mother in his arms and grinning from ear to ear. "Not again", he grumbled.

"What", Catherine asked.

"She's with child again." Edward hung his head down and groaned. Would his parents ever act like parents should? Edward knew he was going to be teased mercilessly down on the training grounds.

Guy set Marian down as Catherine and Isabeau ran up the stairs to hug her. They at least were excited about the new baby. Catherine chattered away about little clothes to sew telling Isabeau she could help.

Guy was a bit disgruntled that his good news was spoiled, but soon was back to normal as he escorted Marian down the stairs for dinner.

In bed that night Guy thoroughly spent from making love turned on to his side and leaned his head on his hand. With his fingers he started drawing circles on Marian's bare stomach. Marian watched Guy's face catching every emotion. She saw the flicker of sadness when Guy's fingers circled each scar. He ended his drawing with his hand splayed over her womb.

"Tis a miracle we have any children at all", Guy said with a sad, small lopsided smile. Marian put her hand over Guy's.

Dropping his head from his hand, Guy laid his head down on his upper arm. He kept his other hand on Marian's stomach moving his fingers ever so slightly. Guy eventually laid his head down on Marian's stomach just above his hand. Marian didn't say anything but played with Guy's hair running it through her fingers.

Marian loved these moments. To the world Guy was strong and resolute, sometimes considered hard or even cruel, but Marian saw the tears and vulnerability. She saw the regrets that still plagued her husband after so many years. Marian could see the boy that had lost everything and the man who gained everything back when his children were born. Guy may have wealth but he was happiest when he was surrounded by his children. 'Robin you could not have known the life you left for me when you died.' Marian thought.

________________________________________________________________________________

Marian didn't think she could get any hotter. Her clothes stuck to her skin with sweat. Trying to keep her hair up had been futile but to leave it down only led to a sticky mess on her neck. Marian was sitting on a bench in the shade in the hopes that a breeze of some kind would help cool her off. She was holding her hair up when Guy rode up to Locksley manor. Guy's shirt was molded to his chest and back soaked through with sweat. Though fifty-five, Guy was still fit and trim. Marian gave Guy an appreciative glance as he walked towards her. "Watch it. It's looks like those that got you into that condition."

Marian laughed her hand lightly rubbing her belly. Guy sat down next to Marian on the bench and put his arm around her. Marian kissed him and pushed him away laughing. "Tis too hot for that."

William stepped out of the manor to announce supper. Guy grabbed his jacket and helped Marian up. It was getting to be a struggle for her so close to her time.

They ate a light supper and sent the servants home. Lettice was in her room. She had come to Locksley with Marian to wait for the baby.

Guy took Marian outside in the hopes of catching the evening breeze. Guy stood behind Marian with his arms wrapped around her. She had changed into a dark but thin shift. An over dress was out of the question in the heat. Guy had taken off his boots so was barefoot and his shirt was no longer tucked into his pants. They stood so they could see most of Locksley village.

The village children were down at the pond splashing around. Some of the mothers were sitting along the bank with their feet in the water. As the sun started to set some of the men came and joined the children in the water. Guy and Marian could hear the laughter and see the splashing as fathers and children played.

"That looks like a good idea", Guy said.

"Maybe when everyone has gone home." Marian was conscientious of her bulging belly.

"Come and sit down then." Guy had Marian sit astride the bench so he could rub her back. She had been holding her lower back trying to relieve the ache there. Guy sat behind her and used his open hand to put pressure right above Marian's hipbones moving from the spine out.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. You have good hands. No wonder we have so many children", Marian teased.

"We have so many children because their mother is insatiable", Guy purred.

Marian leaned back against Guy when he finished. "Thank-you"

"A pleasure my lady."

Looking down at the pond they noticed that most of the families were going home with only a couple of stragglers getting dressed. It was near dark but the moon was bright.

Guy got up and bowed low before Marian, "My lady could I interest you in a swim?

"Why yes sir you may." Marian took Guy's hand and went with him to the pond. Guy stripped down to nothing and dove into the water. Marian was wading in as Guy surfaced. The skirt of her shift floated up. Marian slipped on a bit of slime and a smooth stone and went under. Guy quickly swam to her and pulled her out of the water and up against him. Marian was sputtering but ok.

Guy released Marian and swam to the other side of the pond. Marian used the water's buoyancy to bounce around going further under with each bounce. She lost track of Guy until she felt hands sliding between her legs and a bulge against her back. Before she could get lost in the sensations Marian heard laughter and spotted Will and Djaq wading into the water. Guy growled into her ear and moved away.

Djaq was also expecting. She had on a short shift. When Will decided to strip to nothing Marian made her presence known. Will still stripped down but left his braies on.

Guy made sure he stayed in at least waist deep water. Marian joined him continuing her bobbing up and down. Djaq was doing the same kind of bobbing as Marian. As Djaq moved towards Marian, Guy turned to swim to the other side again. Will decided to challenge Guy and swam after him soon catching up. Guy didn't realize Will was there until Will passed him. The game was on. It ended up a tie.

Marian did a slight jump letting out a yelp as she landed. She started wading out of the water. "Guy" she yelled. Djaq followed Marian out of the water. Guy and Will turned at Guy's name being yelled. They could see both women leaving the water. Marian was bent over and Djaq was holding on to her. Guy and Will swam as fast as they could to Marian's side of the pond. Forgetting he was naked Guy ran out of the pond and lifted Marian into his arms. He ran as fast as he was able up to the manor. Kicking the door open Guy carried Marian up to their room yelling for Lettice as he went. Lettice came to Guy and Marian's room and saw a naked backside facing her as Guy was helping Marian off with her wet shift.

"Lett…" Guy started to yell.

"I'm here Sir Guy. Right behind you." Lettice tried to keep her eyes above Guy's waist.

"Lettice my waters broke in the pond." Marian was panting against the pain.

Lettice turned to say something to Guy and stopped short. "Sir Guy cover yourself. I need to go back to my room and get my things. One of the servants needs to bring some water."

Guy realized his state of undress and turned red from his toes to his face. Before Lettice could leave the room he was opening a trunk to retrieve some clothes. Marian let out a yell and a curse. Guy's face blanched. Lettice was back before Guy could put a shirt on. Guy bent down on one knee next to Marian. She looked at the anxiety on his face and said, "Go get your clothes. We left them by the pond and someone could take them."

"Marian" Guy started to say but, Marian put a finger to Guy's lips.

"Shhhhhh. It would make me feel better if you did that. Please." Guy nodded his head and left. He passed Djaq and Will on the way out the door not really noticing them. Seeing Guy go out without getting a servant to bring water Djaq had Will fetch it.

Guy grabbed his clothes. Before he could get back to the manor he heard a baby cry. He looked up at the window then ran the rest of the way not stopping until he was in the room with Marian. Djaq brought the water up and moved Guy out of the way. Lettice cleaned the baby up and handed her to Marian then proceeded to get Marian cleaned up. Guy lifted Marian as he had done so many times before to let Lettice remove the soiled sheets and put on clean ones.

"I love you", Guy said looking down at Marian and the baby.

"I love you too." Marian looked into Guy's eyes and if she had not been in his arms might have collapsed under the intensity of the love she saw there.

"I am so glad you're my husband."

"Yes I'm sure you are with all these children", Guy teased. Guy sat down so Marian was on his lap.

Lettice and Djaq left the room talking about when Djaq would be ready to deliver.

Because of the heat Marian asked Guy to help her take off the nightdress that Lettice had helped her put on. Once off Guy took the baby and let Marian get into bed. He handed the baby back to Marian. Guy brought the cradle from the end of the bed and put it within easy reach of Marian. After blowing out all but one candle Guy undressed and got into bed. He turned on his side and touched the fuzz on the baby's head. She was so tiny beneath his hand.

"She needs a name", Marian said. This had been a continuous discussion since Marian found out she was pregnant.

"I've already told you Marian. We have a second me, we should have a second you."

"Tis already confusing with two Guy's it'll just add to the confusion with two Marians."

"I don't care. I want her named after you." Guy got a stubborn set to his chin. Marian knew that look and was too hot and tired to argue anymore.

"Fine Marian."

____________________________________________________________________________

Marian cleaned out the rooms her parents used in the castle. Edward would be taking them over within the week. Opening a chest to put some shirts in Marian looked through its contents. She found shirts belonging to her father and dresses belonging to her mother. Digging to the bottom Marian gasped as she found a piece of embroidery she had sewn as a small child. Marian couldn't believe her mother had kept it. The stitching was uneven and knots were plentiful. But remembering she had a small piece of horrible embroidery in a box at home belonging to her own daughter she realized why it was in the chest.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Lady Gisborne we can't have the little miss in the spinning room. The wool and flax are everywhere and the threads are in knots. Twill take us days to undo the knots so we can use the threads on the looms. Master Miles is terribly upset." Beatrice the head spinner was holding little Marian's hand. Little Marian looked up at her mother with wide-eyed innocence.

Marian took little Marian's hand and walked to her and Guy's bedroom. She opened a chest and dug through it until she found what she was looking for. It was a small basket from Marian's childhood. Her mother had given it to her when she was about little Marian's age.

"This was my sewing basket when I was your age." Marian handed the basket to little Marian. Little Marian opened it with great reverence. Picking up the needles and thread with delicate fingers she laid each piece on the floor separate from the other. Little Marian picked up each thread admired it and put it back in its place. Every needle was examined and put back.

"Oh mama tis beautiful." Little Marian threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's find some linen and teach you to embroider. Your father will be ecstatic that he finally has a daughter who wants to be domestic." Marian helped little Marian put the threads and needles back into the basket.

They walked to the weaving room and found a scrap of linen. Master Miles was in a huff. "Marian what would you like to say." Marian said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry Master Miles for getting knots in your thread." Little Marian looked up at Master Miles with big eyes.

Master Miles looked down at little Marian and felt his mouth get tugged into a smile. "Don't let it happen again."

"No sir I won't." Little Marian turned and gave Master Miles a huge smile as her mother led her from the room.

Down in the great hall little Marian opened her new sewing basket and took out a needle and some thread. Marian showed little Marian how to thread the needle and some basic stitches. Robin started fussing so Marian left little Marian to tend him. When she came back Marian saw a piece of cloth with thread sticking out and knots everywhere. Marian got a quill and some ink. Taking the cloth Marian drew a line for little Marian to follow. She helped little Marian remove the knotted up threads and got her started again.

The servants were setting the table when Guy came down for supper. He glanced around and saw little Marian bent over something and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. Coming down the stairs he walked over to see what was keeping his daughter so enthralled. Little Marian never sat that still for that long.

Feeling her father stand by her little Marian looked up and said, "Look papa. I'm broidering." Little Marian handed her work to her father. Guy was unsure what he held in his hands. With hesitation he said, "Tis lovely." Little Marian beamed. Marian walked over and put her arm around Guy's waist. Guy whispered in her ear, "What is that?"

"That is your domestic daughter's first try at embroidery. You've always wanted me to teach the girls embroidery instead of fighting well now you've got one that wants to learn."

"Papa want me to broider something for you?" Little Marian looked up at her father hopefully.

"When you've practiced a little longer I would love for you to broider something for me." Little Marian smiled and went back to her needle and thread.

"Don't worry she'll probably forget", Marian said.

After supper little Marian let out a yell. "Mama Robin is in my basket. He's ruining my broidery." Robin had taken little Marian's threads and gotten them all entangled. "Get away Robin." Marian tried to push him away but he kept coming back for the basket.

"Robin stop." Guy picked Robin up and brought him over by Marian's chair handing him a toy. Isabeau came over and started to play with Robin to keep him occupied. She was tired of sewing and was looking for an excuse to quit.

Little Marian's fascination with embroidery, though she would always enjoy it, lasted long enough for Guy to receive a piece of cloth with what was suppose to be a man and a horse. Guy thanked his daughter most profusely. He tucked it away in a chest.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Lady Gisborne the little miss has been down in the kitchens trying to help the cook. We've a right mess to clean up now." The cook's assistant was holding little Marian's hand. Little Marian looked up at her mother with wide-eyed innocence.

"You want to learn how to cook?" It was barely two months since little Marian had learned to embroider.

"Yes mama. Djaq said a good wife should know how to cook for her husband." Djaq had had little Marian to her house to play with her daughter Basma while Marian had been at Locksley for the day.

"What about your embroidery?" Marian took her daughter from the cook's assistant's hand.

"Oh I still want to do that but I want to learn how to cook." Little Marian's enthusiasm was evident.

With an amused look on Marian's face she asked little Marian, "Are you getting married soon?"

"No", little Marian giggled.

"But you still want to learn how to cook?"

"Yes"

"Let's go down to cook and see what she has to say. And you can help clean up any mess you made."

"Yes mama."

When Marian and her daughter reached the kitchen they arrived to flour everywhere. "Helping with the bread?" Marian looked down at little Marian.

"I tried but cook wouldn't let me finish."

"Hmm. I see." Marian found cook and discussed little Marian learning to cook. They came to an agreement and little Marian would start the next day.

Marian found little Marian an old dress and sent her back to the kitchens to help clean up the flour.

The next morning bright and early little Marian was down in the kitchens. She spent the day cleaning up scraps and spills from the cook and her assistants. By the end of the day she was worn completely out. When she didn't show up for supper Guy came down to the kitchens and found her tucked in a corner asleep. Guy found Marian and they took little Marian to her room.

A small tub was filled and little Marian was put in it. She hadn't woken up when Marian took her clothes off.

"Do you think this is a good idea letting her work in the kitchens?" Guy asked sitting on little Marian's bed.

"She wants to learn. We can't guarantee that she'll marry a rich man. She may have to cook for her husband. Even though we had a cook I learned how to cook for my father."

"Were you four at the time?" Guy inquired.

Marian cleaned little Marian up. Guy had a linen towel ready so Marian handed little Marian to him. He wrapped her up to dry her off while Marian found a nightdress for little Marian. Taking little Marian and unwrapping her Marian dressed little Marian with some difficulty. Sleeping floppy bodies weren't terribly cooperative. Marian tucked her daughter into bed, kissed her on the forehead and left the room with Guy.

A week after little Marian started in the kitchens she walked up to her father when he sat down for supper and handed him a very dark piece of bread. "Did you make this?"

"Yes"

Guy took a bite and smiled a pained smile. "This is very good." It took great effort to swallow the burnt bread. Marian hid her face to keep from laughing.

"I made it special just for you."

"Thank-you." The rest of the family received dirty looks when Guy heard them sniggering.

Later in bed Marian heard Guy moan. "What's the matter", Marian asked.

"How long is Marian going to be cooking?" Guy was rubbing his stomach.

Marian laughed.

"Tis not funny. My enemies won't have to kill me. My own daughter will do it for them." Guy moaned again.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Lady Gisborne could you please keep the little miss away from the dye vats." One of the chief dyer's helpers was holding little Marian by the hand. Little Marian looked up at her mother with wide-eyed innocence. She was a lovely shade of green.

Marian shook her head. "You want to learn how to dye cloth?" Little Marian nodded her head. Marian let out a sigh.

Arriving outside the castle where the dye vats were Marian saw a small group of green people. She curled her lips into her mouth trying not to smile or laugh. The dyers all glared at little Marian. Marian talked to the chief dyer and the deal was set up.

Little Marian showed up the next morning in old clothes. She was not allowed to go near the vats but was taken with the younger dyers to search for the plants and minerals that made the dyes. She came home every night covered in dirt. Little Marian's howls from the scrubbings her mother gave her could be heard all over the castle. She was still a lovely shade of green.

Guy was sitting in his chair in the great hall when little Marian walked over to him and handed him a piece of cloth in an incredibly ugly shade of grayish brown. Guy looked down in dismay. "Did you make that for me?"

"Yes papa. Don't you like it?" Tears welled up in little Marian's eyes.

"I love it. Thank-you." Little Marian skipped off to her sisters. Guy sat there looking at the ugly material then set it on his leg. He'd put it in the chest with the embroidery.

That night after putting both little Marian and Robin to bed Guy and Marian walked into their bedroom. Guy sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think I can take much more of Marian being domestic." Guy sighed.

"Oh but you wanted a girly girl." Marian gave Guy a smug look.

"I take it back."

__________________________________________________________________________

Marian found the ugly cloth along with other gifts she had given her father over the years. She gasped realizing it had been her father not her mother that had kept the embroidery. "Father you must have hidden them here and forgotten about them." Marian laughed at all her "beautiful" presents.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Mother I don't want to fight. I don't care if every other girl in this castle can fight, I don't want to learn how to use a sword or a bow or a knife." Little Marian sat down hard in a chair.

Guy was enjoying this immensely. Finally a daughter who wasn't anxious to go train with Marian. Marian turned towards Guy looking for some help, but turned back around when she saw the pleasure he was getting out of the argument.

"Every girl in this family has learned how to fight. I won't have my daughters defenseless." Marian tried reasoning with little Marian. "Look what happened to Catherine and Margaret."

"Catherine was beaten by her husband for using her fighting skills and Margaret was almost raped in spite of them. It didn't help either of them at all." Little Marian threw back in her mother's face.

Aggravated Marian said, "It would have gone a lot worse if they hadn't had those skills. You're going to train and that's final." Marian stomped out of the room. Little Marian crying out of frustration got up and ran to her room.

Guy followed his wife to their bedroom. Marian was pacing around their room. Guy closed the door quietly trying not to disturb his wife. He figured he would let her work off some anger before talking to her. He took off his jacket and laid it on the chest at the end of the bed.

"Marian stop", Guy said after a few minutes, "Why is it so important to you that Marian learns fighting skills?"

"She needs to be able to defend herself." Marian stopped pacing. She walked over to Guy and put her head and arms on his chest. His arms went around Marian, his chin rested on her head.

"As she pointed out it hasn't seemed to help." Marian pushed at Guy angrily. He kept his hold on her.

"Let me go."

"No you're going to listen. It hasn't helped any of our daughters. She's right about Catherine and Margaret. Catherine suffered far worse than she would have if she hadn't fought back. Margaret probably would have been raped in spite of her skills, if I hadn't come along, just due to her size. She was only twelve and has always been slim. Isabeau was so quiet no one knew she's around most of the time and now that she's married, to a good man, there is no need for her to fight. Cicely is in a convent she certainly doesn't need fighting skills. Let Marian be. If you keep pushing her she's not only not going to want to fight, but she's also going to resent you. You'll lose your daughter."

"But what if she is caught by herself somewhere. She should have some knowledge on how to defend herself." Marian was not about to give up.

"Have you never watched Marian with her brothers or any of the boys fostering here? She's able to defend herself quite easily. Marian carries her weapons with her in her pockets or sewing basket. Watch the boys some time when Marian's embroidering or sewing something. They won't get within an arms length of her. Robin's got the scars to prove it. Now let's go to bed."

Guy released Marian. He helped her with the laces on her dress before taking his own clothes off. Marian finished undressing and got into bed leaning her head against Guy's arm. Guy moved his arm so Marian was snugged up against his side and her head was on his chest.

"Maybe I can show her how to use her weapons more effectively."

"When was the last time you fought with a needle or thread? Maybe Marian can show you some new skills." Guy lifted Marian's chin and gave her a kiss intending to roll over and go to sleep.

"Make love to me." Marian had tears in her eyes.

"Why" Guy asked.

"Because I'm feeling useless. I feel like everything I've done up to now with our daughters has been pointless."

"You are not useless and never have been." Guy kissed Marian gently. He made love to her slowly wanting her to savor every sensation.

For the next week Marian left little Marian alone, but watched her interact with the males in the castle. They received three new boys to foster and within the first twenty-four hours one of them, on a dare, tried to steal a kiss from little Marian. Marian came around the corner to see little Marian with a small knife pointing it up under the chin of Marcus the youngest of the three fosterlings. Marian popped back around the corner and listened to her daughter say, "If you ever try to kiss me or even touch me again I'll push this knife so far into your chin that everyone will be able to see it when you open your mouth. Do I make myself clear? And I will tell my father. This is your only warning." Little Marian shoved her self away from Marcus and walked down the passageway.

Marcus thirteen grumbled, " Thinks she's too good for a little kiss."

Marian came around the corner and grabbed Marcus by the arm. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Anything my daughter might do to you is nothing compared to what my husband or I will do to you. You keep your hands to yourself. Understood."

"Yes Lady Gisborne." Marcus was going to kill Sebastian for talking him into this mess. Marcus went to the room shared by the three boys. Marcus walked straight over to Sebastian and punched him in the eye. Nobody made any comments the next morning about Sebastian's black eye.

Marian watched little Marian take care of all three boys. Marcus left little Marian alone after the stolen kiss attempt. Sebastian learned his lesson when he suffered some fairly deep cuts during training and little Marian was the one to sew him up. She used a numbing ointment on the first cut. Sebastian was caught looking down her dress. Little Marian left the ointment off when she sewed up the second cut. Sebastian could be heard screaming throughout the castle.

Aiden tried to put his hand on little Marian's leg during supper one night. He let out a yell and jerked his hand above the table causing everyone to turn his way. Robin started laughing knowing full well that his sister had taken a needle and stabbed it into Aiden's hand.

Marian had also caught what happened and wanted to applaud her daughter. Though everyone thought they had kept the last weeks events from Guy he knew perfectly well what was going on. He hadn't reprimanded the boys because they had left little Marian alone after her warnings.

"You were right you know", Marian said that night. Guy was pressed up against Marian's back.

"I usually am." Marian elbowed Guy in the waist. "Uff. What was I right about this time?"

"Marian and how she can take care of herself. Not one of those boys will lay a hand on her again or be disrespectful."

"So have you learned any new skills watching your daughter?" Guy teased.

"I know to keep a needle on me at all times." Marian lifted the needle up so Guy could see it. "Are you sure you're always right?"

Guy eyed the needle. "Yes and you better think twice about using that. If I'm injured how will I be able to perform my husbandly duties?"

Marian put the needle down and turned in Guy's arms so she was facing him. "And which husbandly duties wouldn't you be able to perform?" Guy showed her exactly which ones.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Marian finished packing up the rest of her parents' things. Servants came up to take the chests down to the cart that would take them to Locksley. Marian looked at the now nearly empty bedroom. "Goodbye mother."

Marian looked down on the ugly grayish brown cloth, "Goodbye father." Marian walked out the door and closed it behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward stared out the window of his office. He was in charge now. Well he had been in charge for the last ten years, but now he was really in charge. It gave him a sense of freedom. He was free to make his own decisions and not have his father looking over his shoulder.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I didn't touch her. I told you I was in the tub when she came in. My eyes were closed and I thought it was you. At least I had hoped it was you. All she did before you came in was to try to wash my back. She had barely touched me with the rag when you came in. I didn't touch her." Guy and Marian had brought their argument to Locksley to keep prying eyes and ears away. Once at Locksley they had sent the servants home.

"Why would you have thought it was me? I've never come in while you were bathing let alone washed your back." Marian was furious. She was sure Guy had been encouraging the girl.

"I had hoped that you would have finally… Never mind." Guy couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. He turned away from Marian and looked out the window. The snow was coming down even harder than when they had traveled to Locksley.

"I would have finally what", hissed Marian.

"That you would have finally wanted me. That you would have wanted to be my wife not just in name", Guy cried out. Marian flinched.

"Well it didn't take you long to find a replacement", Marian retorted angrily. She knew she was hurting Guy and she didn't care. Marian was jealous but she wouldn't admit it not even to herself.

"I don't want a replacement. I want you. I have always wanted you. Why do you not understand that? I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you."

"What about Annie? You seemed to have noticed her plenty after you laid eyes on me."

The fight went out of Guy. "Annie was a mistake. I had too much to drink at one of Vasey's suppers. He was trying to extort more money from some nobles. Getting drunk was the only way to endure it. When I went to my room that night Annie found me in the passageway and let me lean on her shoulder. She got me to my room and helped me off with my clothes. She took off her dress and crawled into my bed. I hadn't been with a woman in a long time. You hadn't started coming to the councils of nobles yet and I vaguely remembered you as a very young girl. One I had no business thinking about. Annie was someone to talk to, someone who didn't look down her nose at me." Marian had the good grace to blush. "You started coming to the council of nobles and I never looked at Annie again. Unfortunately she was already carrying my child. I told her right from the start that I would never marry her, but she thought I would change my mind when I found out about the babe. Until our wedding night I hadn't been with a woman since those few nights with Annie. I have been faithful to you since I decided I wanted you for my wife. Do you honestly believe after everything I've gone through to marry you I would ruin it by looking at another woman let alone having a dalliance with one?"

"I wouldn't have had to worry about Robin looking at another woman."

Guy's anger returned. He wanted to hurt Marian as much as she hurt him. "Your precious Robin mourned you long enough to spend time kissing and plotting with my sister and to get a bastard on Kate. Oh yes he mourned you. The tears never stopped flowing." Marian walked over and slapped Guy across the face. She tried to do it again but Guy caught her hand. Both of them had fire coming out of their eyes. Guy looked away first and let Marian go.

Marian was angry with Robin too. She had seen the evidence of his betrayal as Kate grew large and was delivered of his child.

"You truly hate me don't you? I had thought…" Guy was no longer angry. Marian could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You had thought what?"

"I didn't think it was so bad for you. I beg pardon. I thought we were getting along, that you were happy."

"I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me."

"I have been happy. I enjoy sitting in on court cases. My father never let me do that. I like visiting the people in Locksley and Knighton. I'm able to help people without fearing Vasey will punish me. But…"

"But you would rather have done all that with Hood." Guys voice was resigned. The last eight months Guy had been trying his best to win Marian's affections. It looked like he was succeeding until the stupid servant girl had come into the bathing chamber. Guy looked at Marian and walked out of the room. He went down the stairs and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. Guy got the girl, but he knew that Hood still had her heart in spite of his betrayals. 'Why must you still come between us? Go away and leave us be.' Guy thought.

Upstairs Marian couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She and Guy had been getting along. She was learning to like him again and to see sides of him hidden under Vasey's rule. It was just a shock walking in to find a naked Guy being touched by another woman. To be honest she knew he hadn't cheated on her. He spent every night in their bed, though he never touched her. Guy was too busy during the day for a dalliance. She had never seen him flirt with any of the women at the castle though there were plenty that had tried to flirt with him.

Marian knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't help herself. Her own insecurities about becoming a first time mother were eating at her and she was taking it out on Guy. The babe was due in a month's time. With her own mother dying young Marian wasn't sure how to be a mother and she wanted to do the job right. She also had qualms about what kind of father Guy would be.

All the fighting had worn Marian out. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Staring into the fire Guy's mind was blank on how to salvage this situation. He felt like he was going to have to start wooing Marian all over again. He had been through hell when he thought she was dead. To see her alive was almost more than he could bear. To have her for his wife was still a dream to him and it seemed to be turning into a nightmare. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with Hood's wife. He wanted to spend it with his. He tried to give Marian time to mourn Hood when they were first married. He thought once she found out she was carrying his child that she would put Hood behind her. And it had seemed that way at first, but the closer she came to her time the more irrational she had become and it was as if she was mourning Hood all over again.

Guy got up and put more wood on the fire. He went to the kitchen to see what food there was that didn't need to be cooked. Digging around Guy found some pieces of meat, cheese and bread. He put some meat and the rest of the food on a tray and brought them out to the table.

Not knowing what kind of reception he might receive, Guy loaded up his arms with wood as a peace offering. He knew Marian liked a roaring fire. Entering the bedroom Guy found Marian sound asleep. He laid the logs on the red-hot embers. Poking at the wood Guy didn't hear Marian wake up and walk over to him. He jumped when he felt her hand tentatively touch his shoulder.

"Thank-you for the fire."

"I didn't want the babe to get cold." Guy regretted his words and the harshness of his voice the minute Marian snatched her hand away. "I have food downstairs. Do you want to come down or would you rather I bring it up here?"

"I would like it up here if that's ok. The stairs are a little much to be going up and down with this belly." Marian tried to bring a little levity back into the situation. Guy simply nodded and went to fetch the food. He came back with the tray and put it on the table. Moving the table in front of the fire, Guy put some food on a plate for Marian. He was going to take the tray back downstairs when he heard Marian say, "Stay. Please. I don't want to eat alone." Guy nodded and put the tray back on the table. "I'll be back. I'll get us something to drink and another plate." A few minutes later Guy entered with two cups, a bottle of wine and a small pitcher of water. A plate was tucked under Guy's arm. He sat down and poured two glasses of wine. Marian added water to her wine. Straight wine had been bothering her stomach lately. They sat in silence the only sound knives hitting plates.

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't encourage that servant girl." Marian finally said.

Guy looked up from his food. "She'll be out of the castle tomorrow."

Marian nodded. Guy and Marian lapsed into silence again.

"Why did you leave Seth in the forest to die?" The temporary truce had been broken.

Guy was on his feet. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I do."

"Well too bad. You don't always get what you want do you?" Guy grabbed the tray and slammed out the door.

Marian opened the door to yell at Guy and felt a sudden stab of pain. She bent over trying to catch her breath. "Guy" Marian could barely get his name out. Guy ignored her not wanting to answer her questions.

"Guy please." Marian was holding on to the doorframe.

"What?" Guy turned around and saw Marian doubled up. Running up the stairs he picked her up in his arms and put her on the bed.

"The babe. Coming. Too early." Marian was finding it hard to talk.

"What can I do?" Guy had hold of Marian's hand.

"Find someone and send them for Lettice. She should be in Clun."

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"You're going to have to. Get Djaq. She can help. Hurry." Marian curled up against the pain.

Guy stood up but couldn't seem to move.

"GO"

Guy raced down the stairs and grabbed the coat he had worn on the trip from Nottingham. Throwing open the door he was stopped dead. The snow was at least two foot high and it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of him. He turned and climbed the stairs. "I might be able to get Djaq, but Lettice is impossible. There is at least two feet of snow out there and I can't see very far." Marian cried out as another pain hit her. She gripped the bedpost. "Try for Djaq then. I'm sure she's helped with a birth somewhere along the way. Go"

Trying to walk through the snow proved harder than Guy thought. When he turned and couldn't see the manor he decided to forget Djaq. There was no point in getting lost in the snow. Guy turned around.

When Guy came back into the room alone Marian discovered new levels of panic. "Where is Djaq?"

"When I couldn't see the manor anymore I turned around. I wasn't about to get lost in the snow and not make it back at all. And if I had made it to the Scarlett house I might not have made it back and gotten Djaq lost in the process. Haven't you been at any births?"

"No my father didn't see fit to add that to my education", Marian said sarcastically, "How many have you seen?"

"No human ones, but I have helped in a stable with horses."

"Just don't expect our babe to be up and walking within minutes of being born." Guy smiled amazed that Marian could still find a sense of humor at a time like this.

"What do I need to do?"

"I really don't know, somewhere around here should be blankets to put the babe in when it gets here. We'll need something to clean it off with including warm water. You better make sure the fire keeps going so wood would be a good idea. A knife to cut the cord and a clean mattress for when it's all over with. Clean sheets. A nightdress. I should have some in that chest." Marian pointed towards the end of the bed. "Go downstairs. You should find most of what we're looking for there." Marian sat up and put her legs over the edge of the bed. "Help me get this over dress and stockings off. There should be some sweaters in the chest too. I'll put one on to keep the top of me warm."

Guy found both the sweater and nightdress in the chest. He helped Marian out of her over dress and on with the sweater. Tucking her back into bed, Guy went downstairs to find rags and water. Making several trips back and forth, Guy finally had all of the things on Marian's list except the new mattress. He decided that could wait until after the babe was born. He put a kettle of water by the fire. Better to have warm water instead of hot that way.

"Now what do we do?" Guy had pulled a chair up to the bed by Marian.

"Now we wait."

Waiting was the hardest part as far as Guy was concerned. Everytime Marian had a contraction Guy's panic level went up another notch. He tried to help to the point of annoying Marian.

"Guy if you don't calm down you're going to drive me crazy. Go check on the fire and water. Just get away from me for a few minutes." Marian knew she was being cruel but she couldn't help it. If Guy stayed by her one more minute she was going to hit him.

Guy checked on both the fire and the water. He knew he was driving Marian mad, but he couldn't help it. This was his first child. He had been looking forward to the birth. Lettice would be there and there would be plenty of servants around to fetch whatever was needed. He was not prepared for this. When Guy turned around he found Marian trying to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Guy rushed over to Marian and took her elbow and forearm.

"I'm trying to walk. I also need a chamber pot."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

Guy found the chamber pot under the bed. He set it out and helped Marian to squat over it taking most of Marian's weight on himself. When she was done and standing again Guy opened a window and tossed out the contents then put the pot outside their bedroom on the balcony overlooking the hall. Marian was walking around holding her back when Guy stepped back in.

"Shouldn't you be back in bed?"

"Not right now. It hurts my back too much lying down." Marian looked at Guy and saw the drawn look there. She grinned and said, "I think this is harder on you than it is on me."

"I don't like to see you in so much pain." Guy's voice was ragged.

"I've survived worse." Marian was still grinning

"It should never have happened." Guy wouldn't look Marian in the eye.

"Well just don't let it happen a gain." Marian smirked at Guy.

Marian walked over to the window and opened the shutter. It was completely white outside. "Tis pretty." Marian closed the shutters again. Another contraction hit leaving Marian to grip the windowsill. Guy tried to hold her but Marian pushed him way. It made her claustrophobic when Guy hovered over her.

Marian felt a liquid run down her legs and an even stronger urge to push. Since Guy refused to take his eyes off Marian he saw what happened, picked Marian up and put her on the bed.

"I could have walked." Marian said derisively.

"I don't really care. This way you're in bed where you should be", Guy replied.

Guy tried to lift Marian's shift, but she kicked him away. "What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to help deliver this child, or would you rather I leave and you can do it on your own, I'm going to have to look and see how close you are to giving birth. Now may I please lift your dress?" Guy was at his sarcastic best.

"Yes"

"Thank-you"

Guy proceeded to lift Marian's shift. Her legs were bent and together at the knees. He tried to spread them apart for a better look. "Marian enough!" Marian opened her legs totally humiliated. Guy had not seen any part of her naked since catching her getting out of tub the day she found out she was with child. Marian could feel herself turning red.

"I can see the top of the head, but only a little." Guy put Marian's shift down. Getting up and walking over to the table he poured himself some more wine. Guy was angry at Marian for being embarrassed at his seeing her nudity.

"What's the matter", Marian asked. She could see the tension in Guy's back and knew it wasn't from the babe.

"The matter is you shouldn't be embarrassed at your husband seeing you naked or have an aversion to his touch or touching him." Guy didn't turn to look at Marian. He took another large gulp of wine. When Guy did finally turn around it was to find Marian holding on to the headboard in pain and trying to push. Her legs were bent but apart.

"Trying to do this without me?" Guy walked back over to the bed.

"If I have to." Guy couldn't tell if she was angry or it was just talking through the pain.

Lifting her shift again Guy could see the top of the head getting bigger. He became fascinated and horrified at the same time as he watched more and more of the head come out. Guy threw off his jacket and pushed up his sleeves. With his hands he guided the baby's head out. When the body didn't come out immediately he looked up at Marian and yelled for her to push. The body came out and Guy caught his son. He cleaned out the mouth and the baby gasped for breath. Guy gently patted his back and he let out a loud cry. The baby was small but no overly so. Guy handed the baby to Marian and found the knife to cut the cord. Marian stopped Guy's hand.

"I've heard women talk and they say you have to tie the cord before cutting it or let it stop beating. There is also the sack the babe was in. It needs to come out too." Marian had wrapped the baby in her sweater against her chest. Another contraction hit and Marian delivered the afterbirth. Looking down Guy could see that the cord had stopped pulsing. After he cut the cord, Guy put the afterbirth in rags and took it out to the chamber pot on the balcony.

Walking over to the fire he put his hand in the water and made sure it was warm not hot. Bringing the kettle and some rags over to the bed Guy wet some rags and gave them to Marian so she could clean the baby off. While she did that Guy found one of the blankets Marian had stored for the baby in the chest against the side wall. Marian had been sewing since she found out she was with child. After his son was cleaned up Guy wrapped him in the blanket and handed him back to Marian.

Going into the room next-door Guy pulled the mattress from the bed. He wrestled it into the bedroom and left it temporarily on the floor. Turning toward the bed Guy saw Marian looking down at their son. She had tears in her eyes. Guy didn't dare ask if they were tears of joy or sorrow. He had a feeling he already knew but he didn't want to hear the words from Marian's mouth.

Helping Marian take her sweater and shift off, Guy wet some more clean rags so he could clean her up. He blanched when he saw the tear from the head coming out. Ever so gently Guy washed Marian's legs, buttocks and everything in between. Marian tried to ignore where Guy's hands were, but she watched Guy as he cleaned her up. Finishing Guy grabbed the rags used to clean the baby and the ones he had just used and threw them into the chamber pot. Coming back over to the bed Guy helped Marian into her nightdress. A clean sweater went on for warmth.

Lifting Marian up and placing her on a chair, Guy pulled the mattress, sheets and all off the bed and put it on the balcony and partially into the next room. Coming back in he took the mattress he had brought in earlier and put it on the bed. The sheets and blankets that had been on the bed already went back on. Guy picked Marian up and put her back into bed.

Looking around the room Guy looked for anything else that might have blood or any kind of fluid on it and remember the knife. He washed it off and put it on the table. There didn't appear to be anything else to clean up except himself. Guy went up to a small closet he had used when he lived at Locksley and found one of his old shirts. Marian looked up from her son and saw a half naked Guy. She understood why the servant girl wanted to touch Guy.

The baby started to fuss and Guy said, "I'm sorry you'll have to feed him yourself. The wet nurse will have to wait until we get back to the castle."

"A wet nurse was your idea never mine." Marian opened the sweater, unlaced the top of her nightdress and pulled it down. She put the baby up to her breast but he had a hard time latching on. Changing positions didn't seem to help either. Guy could see Marian's frustration growing as the baby grew louder in it's cries. Taking a rag Guy dipped it in water. He put it over his little finger and into the baby's mouth. The baby started to suck but only until it realized there was no milk. It started to wail again. Marian tried to feed him again and this time the baby started sucking.

Marian looked up to find Guy watching the baby feed. "Could you look somewhere else please?"

Guy was genuinely surprised by Marian's request though he guessed he shouldn't be. "Fine I'll leave." He grabbed the dirty mattress from the balcony and took it to the back door and threw it out likewise the rags from the chamber pot. Guy stood in the doorway and watched the snow fall. This should have been the happiest day of his life after marrying Marian. Of course that hadn't exactly been a joyous occasion either. Guy smiled thinking about the babe upstairs. He had a son, someone to carry on the Gisborne name.

Upstairs Marian talked to her son while feeding him. "He was very brave and stood up to the prince's man. He would not let the beautiful lady or the others die. He pulled out his sword…"

"Do not tell my son stories about Hood." Guy said standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't", Marian snapped, "I was telling him about you coming back to the castle when Nottingham was under siege."

Guy looked sheepish and said, "I'm sorry. Let's hear the rest of it."

"I don't want to tell it now."

Guy built up the fire. It was growing dark so Guy lit some candles. Going back downstairs Guy got some food and brought it up for Marian and him. He cut up some meat so Marian wouldn't have to put the babe down while eating adding cheese and pieces of bread; Guy put a plate next to Marian on the bed. He ate at the table but kept watch in case Marian wanted some more food. When Marian finished Guy took the plate and put it back on the table.

Emotionally and physically drained from the day's activities, Guy took his clothes off and got into bed. He expected Marian to object but found she was already asleep. Guy took his son and placed him on his chest. He kissed the top of the baby's head and closed his eyes.

Marian woke to whimpering sounds. She was confused at first then panicked when she realized her son wasn't in her arms. Hearing a cry this time Marian realized the baby was on Guy's chest. Guy didn't wake when Marian fed their son. She put him back on Guy's chest when he finished eating. Guy usually slept on his back for most of the night; she on the other hand rolled back and forth. Marian felt the babe would be safer atop Guy. Twice more in the night the baby needed to be fed and twice more Guy slept through the feedings.

Guy woke up to a very soggy and smelly chest. "Aaach" Guy wrinkled his nose and looked at his son. Marian was watching Guy with a great deal of humor. Not realizing Marian was awake and watching him, Guy got up, still holding his son and threw some logs on the fire. Standing up he looked for some clean rags. Checking to see if the left over water in the kettle was still warm Guy dipped a rag he had found and proceeded to clean up his son. Before he could wrap another blanket around him the baby sent an arc of urine straight into Guy's chest. Guy said, "At least your aim is true."

At the sound of laughter Guy looked up to find Marian watching him with his son. "I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I do rather."

Guy cleaned up his son again and this time managed to get the baby wrapped in a blanket without incident. Taking a rag he washed his chest off. Getting up he laid the baby next to Marian, got dressed, grabbed the tray and plates from the last evening's meal and went downstairs to get more food. Guy heard yelling outside, walked over and opened the front door. The sun was shining and Thornton and his son were digging a path to the manor. It would be a while before they got up to the door.

Thornton looked up and saw Guy standing in the doorway. "Sir Guy is everything ok?"

"Yes Thornton. As soon as you're able we need to send for a priest. My son has been born and he needs to be baptized." Guy had a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations Sir Guy", said Thornton. Thornton turned to William and sent him to find the priest. Within an hour, with help from the village men, a path had been cleared to the manor. The servants returned and cleaned up from the previous nights events. The cook made fancy cakes to celebrate the birth of the Gisborne heir.

Guy went back upstairs and picked up his son. Marian had fallen asleep again. He brushed his fingers lightly across Marian's cheek. Guy decided to, if not starting completely over with his wooing of Marian, at least to continue on. He had a plan.

Step one: his son's baptism.

Guy and Marian walked to the church doors. The priest blessed the baby and put salt in its mouth. Next they walked into the church and up to the baptismal font. The priest anointed the baby and then immersed him in the font. When he asked what the child's name was Guy said, "Edward Christopher of Gisborne." Marian turned to look at her husband. She linked her arm through his. Marian smiled and whispered, "Thank-you".

Step two: taking baths.

Marian walked into her and Guy's bedroom to find him in a tub.

"What are you doing here?" Marian was surprised to find a tub in their bedroom, let alone a tub with a naked Guy in it.

"I decided the one sure way to make sure no servant girl ever tries to wash my back was to take my baths in here." Guy wanted Marian to get used to seeing him naked and he wasn't about to close his eyes when his wife dressed and undressed. He wanted her to get used to that too.

Marian didn't quite know what to do with herself. She was tired and she wanted to go to bed, but she didn't want Guy seeing her change into her nightdress. Marian had always managed to get changed while Guy was taking his bath in the bathing room.

"Close your eyes." Marian had turned away from Guy. She could feel her face heat up and turn red.

"You are my wife Marian. I have seen everything before and quite intimately if you'll remember when Edward was born." Guy's voice was low.

"That was different." Marian turned around hoping Guy would and wouldn't get out of the tub. Guy just kept looking at her. "Fine." Marian took her nightdress and moved behind Guy's back. She changed swiftly not daring to look at Guy.

After changing Marian quickly got into bed. She turned away from Guy facing the wall. Guy started to chuckle. Marian could hear the water splashing as Guy finished bathing. When Guy finally got out he took a long time drying off. When Marian wouldn't turn over to face him Guy put on his braies and climbed into bed. Guy kissed Marian on the forehead and turned over to face the wall. Marian stared at Guy's back for the longest time before turning over and facing the tub. She let out a loud sigh. Guy couldn't help but smile.

Guy continued his onslaught usually managing to be in the tub when Marian came into their room. If she had gotten into bed first the tub would be filled and Guy would strip and get in. Guy often caught Marian sneaking peeks. She'd quickly close her eyes when he caught her looking. Finally Marian gave up trying not to look and would often spend this time talking over the day's events with Guy. Eventually the ritual became Marian scrubbing his back for him while they talked.

Step three: Knighton.

"Where are we going? It's cold out here." Marian was bundled up in fur blankets in the carriage.

"You'll see. We'll be there shortly." Guy smiled at Marian. He could see her curiosity was driving her crazy.

Guy pounded on the carriage. The driver stopped. "Here put on this blindfold."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I want to surprise you. Humor me."

"Fine" Guy wrapped a strip of cloth around Marian's eyes.

"Driver you can continue."

The carriage started moving again. After ten minutes the carriage stopped. Guy helped Marian out. He helped her walk a few feet and took the blindfold off. Marian gasped. Knighton manor was in front of her. It was no longer a pile of burnt rubbish, but was a beautiful stone building. There were carved shutters on the windows and carvings on the door.

Marian turned and said amazed, "Oh Guy. Why…"

"Why the stone? So no one can ever burn it down." Guy looked at Marian with a mixture of regret and humor.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course. The inside should be finished too."

Marian walked in slowly savoring every new discovery. She noticed the huge fireplace and the design in the stonework. The floor in the great room was also made of stone. There were carved railings on the stairs and balcony. Looking overhead Marian saw thick beams.

"Guy it's beautiful." Marian gave Guy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you."

"You haven't even seen the rest of it. Keep going." Guy laughed enjoying Marian's excitement at seeing her former home restored.

Marian walked into the kitchen and looked in awe at the fireplace for cooking. She ran her hands over the shelves against the walls.

Coming back through the great room Marian went up the stairs to her old bedroom. She gasped at the shelves that lined one entire wall. Next she went into her father's old room. Again there were shelves on one wall. There was also a small room off to the side to use for storage. Marian noticed that the inside of the shutters were carved as well as the outside. Slowly turning in a circle admiring the room Marian could only think of how her father would have loved to have seen the manor like this.

Seeing the tears in her eyes Guy walked over and put his arms around Marian. "Merry Christmas."

Step four: breeding his stallion to Marian's mare.

__________________________________________________________________

Looking at a stack of papers on his desk Edward picked them up, glanced through them and put them down again. He would have liked to discuss these particular papers with his father. Edward laughed at himself, one minute he was glad his father wasn't hanging over his shoulder and the next wanting his father's advice.

__________________________________________________________________

Unnoticed by Edward, Marian watched and listened while he bragged to some older boys that he was the sheriff's son and he could do whatever he wanted. They better never lay a hand on him or he'd throw them in the dungeon. Grabbing him by the ear Marian marched Edward back to the castle. Hearing the other boys laugh, Marian turned around and gave each of them a nasty look. They tried to cover their laughter with coughing. Marian continued on her way with Edward trying desperately to keep up.

Guy was on the castle steps when he saw an angry Marian dragging Edward by his ear.

"Mother you're hurting me." Edward had seen his father and tried to get sympathy from him.

"I'm going to hurt you all the way to the dungeons. No son of mine is going to be an arrogant fool." Marian kept walking and Guy followed behind at a safe distance.

Marian marched Edward down to the dungeons and threw him in a cell before Guy could stop her.

"Um Marian that would be the cell we lost the key to. The boy will be in there until we can get a locksmith."

"Good!" Marian turned around and stalked out of the dungeon.

"I don't know what you did, but you better be glad your in there until she cools down." Guy looked at his son. Edward nodded while rubbing his ear.

Guy found Marian in their room pacing back and forth. "What happened?"

"That fool decided he could lord it over everyone that he's the Sheriff's son. That child is ten-years-old. Where he ever got that idea I'll… You know I know where he got that idea. From you." Marian had her finger in Guy's chest. "You and you're showing him off from the time he could barely walk. Up on your horse riding from village to village. Oh the first born of the sheriff isn't he wonderful. I'll not have it Guy."

Guy grabbed Marian's fingers before she could poke a hole in his chest and put her hand flat on his chest. "I'll leave his punishment up to you. Now I think it best if we find a locksmith and at least get him out of the dungeon."

"Take your time with the locksmith." Marian leaned her head on Guy's chest. "I don't want our children to be arrogant. I want them to help people not lord their position over them. I know Edward will have your titles and positions one day, but if he's going to have any kind of authority he'll have to earn the people's respect first."

"What sort of punishment do you have in mind?" Guy had wrapped his arms around Marian.

"I think a lot of dirty work might be involved." Marian said.

A few hours later when the locksmith had finally opened the cell door Guy escorted Edward to his room. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor. Guy stood looking at his son. "You know you have nothing to be arrogant about." Edward looked up at his father. "You are not the sheriff, You are not the lord of Locksley nor are You the lord of Knighton. There are no Gisborne lands so you certainly aren't the lord of them. So what exactly do you have to be arrogant about? I was the son of a lord and lost everything." Guy swept his arm around the room. "All this could be gone tomorrow if the king so decided. And he has taken it away before. Should you be fortunate and all the property and position are still here when I die you will have to have the respect of the people if you do not want rebellion on your hands. I tried it the other way. I tried bullying people and taking what I wanted. I ended up with nothing. I killed people because I was under another person's authority trying to gain power and position. I was despised. Is that what you want?" Edward shook his head no. "I was given a second chance to make things right. Most people don't get that second chance." Guy gave Edward a hard look. "Your mother has given your punishment suitable thought. You'll report to the stables tomorrow morning. You won't be down on the training grounds until further notice." Guy walked out of Edward's room.

The next morning Edward showed up at the stables and was handed a spade. The stable master pointed to a stall, " You'll muck out all the stalls, wash them down and put in new straw. When you're done with that you'll clean all the tools." Edward looked around, there were a lot of stalls and a lot of tools.

When Edward came into the castle that night he was exhausted and smelled to high heaven. Marian gave him a hard look and turned away. Edward got some food and took it to his room. He ate it quickly, used the bathing room and fell into bed.

"You'll clean all them dishes." The cook pointed to the tables full of dishes and pots. "After you'll take all the scraps and put them in the garden. Next you'll pull the weeds"

At the end of the day Edward didn't bother to get any supper. He went straight to the bathing room and then to bed.

"Master Edward tis a pleasure you working with us." Edward was to help clean the castle. This was worse than cleaning the stables. Edward was given the job of collecting and emptying every chamber pot; he then had to clean them. Garderobes were next. Once those were finished the bathing room was cleaned and water heated for those people that were taking a bath.

Edward wanted to fall into bed without eating or bathing, but his mother caught him before he could get into bed and made him take a bath.

"So was it worth it?" Marian was waiting for Edward in his room.

Edward couldn't look his mother in the eye. "No"

"Lesson learned." Marian walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________________

His father had taught him punishment, his mother had taught him mercy. Between the two Edward hoped he had learned justice.

__________________________________________________________________

"The whip or the stocks take your pick." Guy and Marian were sitting in Locksley manor hearing court cases. They had brought sixteen-year-old Edward with them. He would one day be sheriff and would have to dispense justice.

The condemned man looked at both Guy and Marian. Neither punishment was desirable. The whipping would be over quickly but there was always the chance of infection that led to death. The stocks were equally horrible. He would be stuck out in the hot sun for days with no water or food. His fellow villagers would throw rotten food at him and be able to strike him as their moods saw fit. There were also birds that would attack his head and no means to shoo them off. Nighttime would see animals chewing on his legs and feet. Anyone trying to help him would suffer the same punishment. Maybe he could ask for a quick death. Looking up at his family he knew that wouldn't work. He'd take his chances. "The whip" He heard someone cry no. He thought it was his wife.

The man was taken and tied to a whipping pole. His shirt was torn to expose his back. Looking at his wife he tried not to cry out as the whip hit his back. Thirty lashes was the punishment. The man passed out after fifteen.

"Mercy Guy." Marian looked at her husband. They had come out of the manor to watch. Guy was torn, he didn't want to be seen as weak, but there was no point in whipping a man if he couldn't feel it.

Guy nodded to the guard to stop. The condemned man was cut down and dragged away by his family. The man's wife came back and fell to her knees kissing Marian's hand. "Thank-you Lady Gisborne. May God bless you."

Marian was embarrassed by the woman's effusiveness. "Go tend to your husband. His back should be seen to immediately so infection doesn't set in." The woman got up and ran to her house.

"Why did you give him a choice of punishments", Edward asked later. He and Guy were sitting in the great hall at the table.

"Because then no one can say it was unfair, the man chose it himself", replied Guy.

"Does mother always ask for mercy?"

"No. I've seen her ask for harsher punishments than I would have given. Especially if it involves the harming of a child or woman."

"Do you always give in when mother does ask for mercy?" Edward smiled at his father.

"I find it wiser to do so than not." Guy smiled back at his son. "There are however occasions when I know it would be best to find other occupations for your mother instead of having her hear court cases. She cannot ask for mercy if she's not there."

"How do you decide what the punishment should be?'

"I look at the offense. I look at how many other people it affected. I look at how many times the person has committed an offense. Certain offenses carry exact punishments. Sentences may seem harsh, but tis less likely that person will offend again."

"Do you ever carry out the sentences yourself?"

"I never ask my guards to do something I wouldn't do myself. So yes I have carried out sentences myself. I take no pleasure in it if that's what you're asking. I did once. I was angry and felt trapped so I took it out on those I could."

"You don't seem angry now."

"I'm not. I stopped being angry when I married your mother and knew she wouldn't leave me. And when you and your brother's and sisters came along. I wanted to give you the life I had before my parents were killed."

Both men looked up as Marian walked into the great hall. She stopped and looked over the railing. "Edward let your father come to bed. He's old and he needs his sleep", Marian teased.

Edward smiled at his father as Guy rolled his eyes. Guy said loudly, "I'm not old she just wants me in her bed."

"I think it obvious you've already been in my bed." Marian had her hand on her belly. She was carrying her ninth child. Guy got up said goodnight to his son and followed his wife to their bedroom.

Marian was holding her back as she and Guy walked along the passageway. When they got to their room Guy helped Marian off with her over dress and shift. Before Marian could put her nightdress on Guy started to rub her lower back.

"I hope the villagers never figure out that you never intend to fulfill the punishments you hand out", Marian said.

Guy just smiled at Marian's back and kissed her neck. He'd let Marian continue to think that. "Well we'll just let them believe you're an angel of mercy. I on the other hand know your devilish side."

Marian started to laugh and turned towards Guy and unlaced his shirt. She slid her hands under his shirt to help take it off.

"Exactly what I was talking about." Guy looked at Marian with a smirk on his face. He slid his hands up her back and pulled her as close as he could.

"Now who's the devil?" Marian smiled back with an arched brow. Guy threw back his head and laughed. Looking at Marian Guy knew he had gotten the best of both worlds both devil and angel. "Come to bed."

___________________________________________________________________

Edward looked out the window and surveyed all of Nottingham. "Father you taught me well. Mother I promise I'll find a wife, but you will be hard to follow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning contains mild MA material. **

Roger and Marian were standing by the graves with Seth. The rest of the Gisborne family had gone back to the manor. Guy and Marian had just been buried at the church in Locksley. All of Locksley had turned out for the funeral.

"You know he left me out in the woods to die." Seth waited for the gasp of surprise from either Roger or Marian.

"He killed our mother twice", Roger said nonchalantly. Seth's jaw dropped. That was not reaction he was expecting.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Guy along with Archer, Robin and his gang managed to get out of the castle in spite of it being bombarded with fireballs. Going around through the woods they came up behind Vasey and his hired mercenaries. Arrows took out about three quarters of Vasey's men, before Guy and everyone else rushed in for hand-to-hand combat. The fighting was furious. Much was lost trying to protect Robin's back. Archer along with Allan was battling the men trying to launch more fireballs. Guy had taken out two mercenaries and turned to see Robin trip over Much's body and get skewered by Vasey's blade. Guy swung his blade and almost severed Vasey's head. The fighting stopped as Guy put down his sword kneeling by Robin. Kate ran up and put Robin's head on her lap. She bent down, whispered something in Robin's ear and put his hand over her womb. Robin smiled and closed his eyes.

Multiple things happened at once. Isabella came riding out of Nottingham determined to kill whoever was trying to take her town from her. Prince John was in a carriage arriving at the scene of the carnage. And though she couldn't see what was going on Marian along with Will and Djaq was coming to Nottingham from the opposite direction of Prince John.

Arriving first Isabella pulled a sword out and started swinging at Guy. He disarmed her and pushed her over to Tuck. Tuck put a knife to her throat to keep her still.

Next Prince John arrived. Getting out of his carriage Prince John surveyed the carnage. "You've done it. You've killed the sheriff apparently for real this time and you've finally gotten rid of Hood. You do love me after all. You've made me so happy Gisborne. Finally that pestilence Robin Hood is dead" Guy gave a bow with his head. He was prepared for whichever way Prince John decided to play this. "You can have your old job back. You're the sheriff."

"No" screamed Isabella.

Prince John turned to Isabella. "I hear you've been very naughty. Killing your husband. Tsk, tsk. I can't have a killer being sheriff now can I?"

"No sire. I…" Guards had come up and taken Isabella arms.

Prince John waved Isabella away. "Yes do take her to the dungeon. Come Gisborne I can trust you now can't I?"

"Yes sire." Guy answered cautiously. He wasn't about to start trusting Prince John. There had to be some reason for the prince to forgive him so easily.

Looking once again at Robin, Prince John recognized Kate from the dungeon. "Arrest her she's one of Hood's people." Guy gave Kate a slight shake of his head telling her not to resist. "If fact, arrest all of these men. I'm sure some of them are Robin Hood's men"

"You can't arrest them." A voice was heard from the crowd that had formed. "I have pardon's for all of them from King Richard." The crowd parted and a hooded figure walked up to Guy and the prince.

"Who are you?" Prince John gave the figure a disdainful look. "Why should I believe you?"

Guy had recognized the voice and had stumbled back a step. No she was dead, she couldn't be here. This was some trick.

Taking off her hood Marian said, "I'm Robin Hood's wife. I've come from the Holy Land with pardons for my husband and all his men." Marian held up sealed parchments. Prince John took them and opened them. He recognized his brother's seal and signature. "My brother is not here why should I honor these?"

Before Marian could answer Guy said, "Sire if they are no longer outlaws they will have no reason to be thorns in your side. They will have to work and they will have to pay taxes instead of stealing what has been collected."

"Yes, you do make sense Gisborne. Fine I will let them stand." Prince John waved Marian away and handed the parchments to Guy. "Take care of this mess Gisborne. I'll be waiting at the castle."

Marian had been looking for Robin among his men expecting him to welcome her home. None of them could look her in the face.

Djaq tugged on Marian's sleeve and pointed to Robin's fallen body.

"No" Marian rushed up and pushed Kate out of the way.

"Robin no you can't be dead. I'm alive. I've come home. I've brought pardons from the king and you've got your lands back and your title. Robin. Robin." Marian was shaking Robin's body trying to get him to wake up. Will finally came up and took Marian from the platform. Little John came and put his arms around Marian while she cried into his chest. Allan went up and led Kate off the platform. Guy recovered enough and spoke to some guards. He turned to look at Little John. "Take her to Locksley."

"No" Marian yelled. "I'm not going anywhere without Robin."

"I've ordered the guards to bring Robin's body to Locksley so he can be properly laid out and mourned." Guy could see the look of confusion on Marian's face. "Things have changed a great deal since you've been gone." Guy motioned to Tuck then to Marian and Robin. Tuck nodded and got the gang moving.

"Since when do we trust Gisborne?" Will asked.

"Mate you have no idea the things that have happened since you've been in the Holy Land." Allan slapped Will on the back.

A cart was brought around and both Robin and Much's bodies were loaded in. Marian smoothed the hair on Robin's forehead.

"Marian come. We'll take them to Locksley." Little John led Marian to her horse and helped her on it. Will and Djaq mounted their horses and rode behind Marian. The cart with Robin's body went first, followed by Marian, after her came Will and Djaq then the rest of the gang. The people of Nottingham started to weep as their hero passed by.

Inside the castle Prince John was ordering servants to bring him food. Guy walked in to find Prince John sitting in Vasey's old chair.

"Gisborne you wonder why I made you sheriff again. I made you sheriff because you killed Hood and finally eliminated Vasey. The man was a liability. My brother is coming to Nottingham I believe he should have an accident while he is here. We don't want it to be obvious. We have to make it look real."

"I'm confident and accident can be arranged. There are after all dangerous outlaws in the know sire I only pretended to go against you to gain Hood's confidence so I could bring him down. I would never have actually killed you. Hood had to believe I was completely out of favor and had nowhere to turn. I'm sure you understand why I could not take you into my confidence. Had someone overheard us the plan would have failed. You do believe me don't you sire?" Guy was lying through his teeth but was determined to make sure there were no lingering doubts in Prince John's mind.

"You are devious man. I knew I liked you when you came to London." Prince John smiled. "Now I want to make sure that nothing is connected to me. I will be here to welcome my brother to Nottingham."

"Of course not sire", Guy smiled patronizingly. "Might I ask a boon sire?"

Prince John was willing to give Gisborne whatever he wanted within reason so long as he kept his mouth shout. Plus the more things Gisborne was beholden for the more power Prince John had over him. "Yes Gisborne ask away. I'm feeling generous today."

"The Lady Marian, I would take her to wife." Guy held his breath waiting for the answer.

"You want Hood's wife?"

"She was to be my wife once. I would have her again."

"Very well. I take it she will not be pleased. I shall tell her myself. Does that please you Gisborne?"

"Very much indeed sire. It will be a pleasure serving you once again."

"I've had a very adventurous day Gisborne I wish to lie down."

"Yes sire."

The prince left for the room he had occupied on his last visit. Guy hurried out the door and on to Locksley.

At Locksley Robin and Much's bodies were brought into the manor and taken up to the spare bedroom. Marian had one of the servants help her lay the bodies out. When she came downstairs the gang was waiting for her. They hadn't explained anything to Will and Djaq deciding to wait for Marian. Tuck and Kate were introduced. Archer was not there he had stayed behind in Nottingham with his weapons. Marian stared at Kate. Kate unconsciously put her hand over her womb. Marian noticed the gesture and narrowed her eyes.

"He thought you were dead." Kate said. She lifted her chin and stared Marian in the eyes.

"Ladies, ladies." Allan wanted to prevent a blood bath. Kate was no match for Marian.

"Come and sit down Marian and we'll explain everything." Little John led Marian to a chair. He put his arm around her assuming the role of father. Marian felt like a little girl at that moment. She saw her world crashing down around her. No more Robin, her father was gone and without children she no longer had a right to Locksley. Knighton was hers but it was probably still in a shambles.

Allan started telling Marian what had happened over the last months with Tuck taking over when he became part of the story. Little John added his two cents worth, only Kate stayed quiet. Will and Djaq both asked questions. Marian just listened. Finally she asked, "If Guy has joined with you why did he go back to Prince John?"

"I went back because we need to know exactly what he's planning." Guy stood in the doorway of Locksley manor. "And I haven't exactly joined them. I'm just not fighting them either."

Marian looked up at Guy. He looked older, tired, like he had been in an extended battle. Marian looked into his eyes and saw a myriad of emotions pass through them, joy, regret, sadness, sympathy and more. Marian was the first to look away.

Guy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Marian and comfort her. He also wanted to make sure she was real. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd ever see her again. His heart ached seeing her.

"Prince John said King Richard is coming here. He didn't say how soon, he wants King Richard to have an accident. If I'm to remain sheriff again I can say nothing. You on the other hand you should be able to waylay King Richard and fill him in on his brother's treachery."

"Why would we want to keep you as sheriff?" Will asked.

Guy looked at Will and said, "Better the devil you know than the one you don't?"

"I have to get back to Nottingham. I thought you should know about King Richard. Oh and I wouldn't be surprised if Prince John makes a big show of mourning Hood. He wants to get back into the king's good graces and he thinks the people will love him if he mourns their hero. Marian may I speak to you in private?" Guy waited for Marian in the doorway and followed her outside.

"I'll have my things moved out and up to the castle. You don't have to worry about where you'll stay. Locksley is yours for as long as you want." Guy had to resist the urge to put his hand on Marian's cheek.

"Thank-you" Marian felt a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"I have to leave. I don't trust Prince John alone in the castle." Guy turned to walk to the stables to get his horse. Marian watched him ride away.

Walking back into the manor everyone looked at Marian to find out what Guy had said. "He said I could stay here. He'll move his things out." Everyone nodded and went back to talking. Will and Djaq told about Acre and the gang filled them in on different people they knew from the villages. Marian sat to the side not really listening but trying to figure out what she was going to do next now that Robin was dead. She felt numb.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Prince John made a great show of mourning Robin. The villagers in Locksley rolled their eyes but said nothing. After the burial Prince John walked over to Marian. He leaned in and said, "My you are a pretty one."

"Thank-you sire." Marian gave a small grin and moved a step back. She didn't trust Prince John at all. Especially after hearing what had gone on in Nottingham while she was away.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Marian could tell he wasn't sorry at all. "I'm sure you realize now that you're a woman all alone that you'll need someone to help you run your estate and take care of you. Someone to offer you their protection." Marian feared that the Prince was going to offer his protection. She was not about to become anyone's mistress. "I've got the perfect man for you. Sir Guy of Gisborne. You'll be married within the week." Prince John left Marian standing there with her mouth hanging open.

Marian looked over at Guy. He was talking to Allan about returning to the castle to work. When both men looked up Marian followed their line of sight to Kate. Guy nodded his head yes. Marian watched Allan walk over to Kate. She was able to catch a snippet of their conversation, something about marriage and a babe. Marian saw Kate nod yes and Allan smile.

Djaq walked over to Marian looking to where Marian was looking. "He thought you were dead."

"Apparently he didn't miss me at all. He fell into her bed easily enough."

"Maybe he was trying to fill the void you left."

"Maybe. I'm to marry Gisborne within the week." Djaq looked at Marian with horror on her face. Marian was still looking at Kate and Allan. "The prince has ordered it. I suppose it does not matter anymore."

"Surely you don't want to marry him?"

"Does it matter whether I do or not? I have no father. My husband is dead and didn't appear to mourn me very long. The prince, or the king for that matter, can marry me off to whomever they please. At least with Guy I know what I'm getting. He's already killed me twice. What more can he do to me?" Marian added with a wry smile, "And he can be easily manipulated."

"Kill you a third time? You could join a convent."

"Could you really see me in a convent?"

Djaq chuckled, "No. They'd kick you out for trying to take over. And teaching the novices how to fight."

Marian finally smiled. Sobering she said, "After what happened in Acre Guy may not even want me. I don't know if the prince has informed him of our marriage."

"It was probably Gisborne's idea in the first place."

"Quite possibly. Does he seem different to you?"

"How so?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things. The gang did say he's been helping them."

"The question is what kind of sheriff he'll be."

"Hopefully nothing like Vasey."

"He was Vasey's right hand man and never went against one of his orders."

"Yes he did twice and both times to save me."

"You don't have feelings for Gisborne do you?"

"No Robin will always own my heart. Come people are waiting for us in the manor." Marian linked her arm with Djaq's and walked back to Locksley manor.

Marian did not see Guy watching her or the concern on his face. Surely if the prince had informed Marian that they were to marry she would be pitching a fit and calling down curses on his head. It was not like Marian to just sit back and accept things where he was concerned.

Throughout the following week various members of Robin's gang tried to convince Marian not to marry Guy. They may have seen the change in him, but they didn't trust him not to revert back to his old ways now that he was sheriff. Marian saw very little of Guy. He was busy trying to keep Prince John occupied and out of everyone else's hair. Guy was also trying to figure out what to do with Isabella. He was hoping to convince the prince to take her with him.

The wedding was held at Locksley. The villagers had hastily erected a church after Prince John had burnt the last one down. In the church Robin's gang sat to one side. Some of the area nobles sat in the front with Prince John.

The ceremony was short and a collective sigh was heard when it was finished and both parties were still at the front of the church. Marian looked down at her hand. She did not have the gaudy ring Guy had given her at their first wedding. This one was a simple gold band with a carved design. Guy was looking at Marian anxiously. She looked up and said, "Tis beautiful." Guy smiled and guided her out of the church. He was too happy to notice her flinch at his touch.

There was feasting at the castle that evening. Guy stood to take Marian to their bedroom. "Not so fast Gisborne." Guy dreaded what was going to come out of Prince John's mouth. If the fool kept him here until Marian fell asleep he might just strangle the man.

"Ladies take Lady Gisborne to her chamber. Do get her ready. We'll be along shortly." Marian's eyes widen as she looked at Guy. He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Guy was just as perplexed as Marian.

"Have some more wine Gisborne. I'm sure you're bride will be ready soon." Prince John motioned for a servant to pour more wine into Guy's goblet. Guy sat down and realized what was going to happen. There was no way for him to let Marian know they were going to have an audience tonight.

Upstairs the noblewomen stopped at the door to Guy and Marian's bedroom. They opened the door and put Marian inside. Marian tried to shoo the maids out. She was more than capable of undressing and dressing herself. When the maids finally left, Marian started pacing the room. Hearing voices in the passageway Marian quickly got into bed. The curtains were down for a semblance of privacy. Guy entered and was followed by Prince John and some other nobles. Prince John was laughing, "Well get on with it man. You can't bed the bride if you're not in bed."

Guy quickly undressed and received some rather raucous comments from the nobles assembled. Getting into bed he whispered in Marian's ear, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Marian nodded and steeled herself for what was to come. Guy wanted to take his time. He was sure Marian was still a virgin and he wanted to make her first time special. Guy tentatively put his hand under Marian's nightdress to lift it up. He wanted to feel the smoothness of her skin on his fingers. Guy cupped one breast and caught Marian's gasp in his mouth as he leaned down and kissed her. Marian lay still. She willed herself not flinch when Guy kissed her. Reminding herself that Guy was her husband now she tried to respond but couldn't. Tears formed in her eyes. Guy misinterpreted the tears and whispered in Marian's ear, "I'll try not to hurt you." Moving his hands down between her legs Guy found Marian's bud and gently caressed it. Marian bucked against his hand.

"Get on with it Gisborne. We don't want to be here all night." Prince John said scornfully.

Guy looked at Marian saw her nod yes and entered her slowly expecting to meet a barrier. Guy's eyes widen in surprise then narrowed when there was no barrier to breech. "Hood", he hissed. No longer caring what Marian thought Guy slammed into her until he reached his climax. As soon as he was done he rolled off her and turned away from her.  
"Tis done", he said, his voice hoarse.

"Bored now. Come along everyone." Prince John and the rest of the nobles left the room.

Marian lay there with tears rolling down her cheeks. When Guy did not turn back around, even though she knew he was awake, Marian rolled away from him to the edge of the bed. "It wasn't Robin. We didn't have time before I died." Marian's voice was so quiet Guy barely heard her. Guy was thoroughly confused. He let Marian be, he'd ask her in the morning what she meant.

Marian was afraid that this was how Guy was going to react. She almost hoped she had conceived because this might be her only chance for a child. After tonight she was sure Guy would never touch her again.

Guy was up and gone when Marian woke up. A tub had been brought in for her to bathe in. Taking her time Marian laid in the tub. It had been so long since she could just soak in a warm bath. After a while she felt lazy. There was work to do and if she was still Lady Gisborne this morning she should establish her authority immediately. Marian had just gotten out of the tub and was drying off with a linen towel when Guy walked into their bedroom. Marian was facing away from the door and didn't have time to cover her back before Guy could see it. She heard him suck in his breath. Marian tried to cover her self, but Guy stopped her hands. He gently touched the scars that crisscrossed Marian's back. Marian flinched. Some of them were still raw, barely healed.

"What happened?" His voice was low and quiet. Guy took the linen towel and wrapped it around Marian trying to keep it from covering her back and causing irritation.

"After you stabbed me Robin and I said our vows. Everyone thought I had died and they took me out to the desert to bury me. They had barely left when grave robbers came to take any money or jewels we were buried with. Carter had been buried beside me. When the grave robbers laid me on the sand they saw a tear coming out of my eye and realized I wasn't dead. They brought me to their house and nursed me back to health, after that they sold me as a slave. My new master decided he wanted a plaything in his bed. When I tried to fight him, he put the whip to my back. As you can see I never went to his bed willingly. If Djaq hadn't seen me one day while she was helping the man's wife I'd still be stuck in Acre. Djaq and Will went to King Richard and he arranged to have me freed. Djaq used her medicines to heal my back as best she could. The most recent whip marks are almost healed."

"I'm sorry for last night. Had I known I would not…" Guy couldn't look at Marian.

"I will accept it if you want to annul the marriage." Marian looked at Guy looking for his reaction.

Guy looked at Marian. He knew it was his fault that she had the scars on her back. If he hadn't stabbed her none of this would have happened. "No I do not want to annul the marriage. I said holy vows. I will not go back on them." Marian nodded. "I will not touch you again. Your body needs time heal. Do you want me to send in a maid to help you dress?"

"No. I'll find a dress that laces in the front."

"Prince John is leaving. He's taking Isabella with him. Why I don't know, but good riddance. He received a message that King Richard is delayed. It would be best if you were there by my side to see him go."

"I'll be down shortly." Guy nodded and left the room.

Guy and Marian looked the happy couple as they waved good-bye to Prince John. Isabella was shackled and in the carriage. "Remember Gisborne mums the word."

"Yes sire I won't forget." Guy turned back to the castle. "Even though you know most of these people already I want to introduce you to them as Lady Gisborne. I want to make sure they know who's in charge now."

For two months Guy let Marian mourn, but he had had enough. Guy knew she should be taking a bath so he decided to walk in on her. As soon as he walked in he saw the scars on her belly and the anger left him. Marian was standing by the bed and had reached for her shift but hadn't gotten it over her head to put it on.

"Do you mind?" Marian was in an odd mood, she had found out that morning that she was with child.

Guy took the shift out of Marian's hand and tossed it on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and looked at the scars. "I'm sorry." Guy leaned to kiss each scar and got smacked for his troubles. He looked up to see a furious Marian.

"You should be sorry. I've almost died twice at your hands. I should be married to Robin and living out my days surrounded by our children. Instead I'm married to a, a I don't know what. Who are you? You're certainly not the man I used to know."

Guy grabbed Marian and threw her on the bed. He leaned over her taking hold of both arms. Guy's face was inches away from Marian's. "Is this what you want?" Guy kissed her crushing her lips with his. He suddenly let her go and backed off the bed. "I'm sorry. Why do you always push me to hurt you?"

"Tis easier to dislike you when you're cruel." Marian was sitting on the edge of the bed completely unaware that she was still naked.

"You want to dislike me? I've said I won't annul our marriage do you really want to spend the rest of your life miserable? I for one don't. Robin is gone and that can't be changed. I will do things as sheriff that you won't approve of. Though I won't actively seek out Prince John I will have to do as he orders. He rules England while Richard is gone. All I ask is that you at least show me respect in front of the servants and the people of Nottingham and our estates."

Guy came over and gently pulled Marian to her feet. "I am sorry about hurting you. If I could take either of those scars away I would." Guy gently touched each scar.

"I'm with child", Marian blurted out. She backed away from Guy's touch.

"So not such a bad wedding night after all", smirked Guy. He looked at Marian's body and noticed her breasts were larger and her hair looked thicker if that was possible. Marian quickly grabbed her shift and put it on.

"I'll play lady's maid if you want a dress that laces in the back."

"No I've picked one out that laces in the front."

Guy walked to the door and turned around. "You'll play the part of wife?"

Marian gave a small smile. "Yes I'll play the part of wife."

Over the next six months Guy incorporated Marian into his days. He asked her to sit in on courts cases and give her opinions. Still following his mother's advice about gift giving Guy noticed the things that Marian looked at in the market and would later get them for her. Sometimes she would mention a family that needed something for a new babe or a child and Guy would make sure they got it.

When he visited a village he would bring Marian along. While he held court if she didn't want to sit in she would visit every family in the village to find out if there was a need. Most of the villagers didn't know what to make of her at first. They were afraid because she was married to Guy. But when they realized she truly was there to help they came to her with their concerns.

In Locksley she visited Djaq and Will. Will had taken over what had been his father's carpentry business. "I would like to place an order Will", Marian stated one day. "I'd like you to make a cradle please."

Djaq was there and threw her arms around Marian. "When will your time be?"

"The babe should be here in March."

"Are you happy about it?"

"I wish it were Robin's but yes I'm happy about it."

"If you keep wishing for Robin you will make yourself unhappy and you will have an unhappy babe."

"I promise I won't keep wishing for Robin. Now about that cradle." Marian turned to Will.

"You're too late. An order was already placed for a cradle for the castle."

"Who…"

"Your husband. He also placed one for the manor if you choose to stay here at all."

Marian turned around and saw Guy coming out of the manor. Turing back to Will and Djaq, Marian gave Djaq a quick hug and said, "I better go." Marian walked over to Guy and went up on tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Surprised Guy asked, "What was that for?"

"Because you ordered cradles." Marian whirled away and started walking to the stables.

Guy turned to Will and shouted, "Cradles we need more cradles."

____________________________________________________________________

"Our father killed your mother?" Seth was still in shock. The three of them, Seth, Roger and Marian were walking up to the manor.

"Yes. Twice", Marian confirmed.

"How?"

"His curved knife the first time, wasn't it?" Marian looked to Roger for confirmation. He nodded yes. "He ran her through with a sword the second time."

"Was this before or after they were married?"

"Oh before."

"And she still married him?"

Marian laughed, "Obviously".

____________________________________________________________________

Guy looked out his office window and watched as Marian took a small boy from a woman and walk into the castle. Wondering what was going on Guy walked down to the great hall and saw Marian sending a servant to get food and drink for the boy.

"Are we taking in strays now", Guy asked with a grin on his face.

"Only when they belong to one of us." Marian was waiting for the explosion.

Guy narrowed his eyes and looked between Marian and the boy. "What do you mean belongs to one of us?"

"This is Seth." Marian had her hands on Seth's shoulders. Seth looked up into a pair of blue eyes exactly like his own.

"What is he doing here?" Marian could feel the anger rolling off Guy.

"Annie is dead. She died of the bloody lung disease." Some of the anger drained out of Guy.

"Didn't she have any family?"

"Does it matter? He's your son." Marian was getting irked.

"He can't stay here." Guy refused to look into the blue eyes of his oldest child.

"Oh yes he can and he will." Marian put her hands on her hips and drew herself up to her full height. "You fathered this boy and you will take responsibility for him."

Judith, Edward and Roger's nurse, stood at the top of the stairs holding a crying Roger. "He needs to be fed Lady Gisborne."

Marian walked away from Guy and up the stairs. "He better be here when I get back and not sitting in the forest some place."

Guy sat down and stared at the boy.

Seth looked up at his father and said, "I want to go home. My mama needs me to help take care of her. I wash the vegetables for her. Can I go home now?"

"You're mother's in heaven now. You don't live in that house anymore."

Seth started to cry. "I want my mama. I don't want her to be in heaven."

Guy couldn't help himself he picked Seth up and put him on his lap. The little boy leaned into Guy's chest and cried until there were no more tears. Seth looked up and said, "The lady said you are my father."

"Yes" Guy wouldn't look at his son.

"Why don't you live at my house? My friends have father's and they live at their houses."

"I didn't know where you lived." Seth seemed to accept this and didn't ask any more questions.

By the time Marian came back Seth was asleep on Guy's lap.

"If he stays here I don't want him getting the idea that he has a right to anything. I won't have him thinking that he can take Edward's place. As soon as he's old enough he will go to foster at another manor or castle."

Marian looked at Guy but didn't say anything. She would work her way around Guy later. "I've got a room ready for him. Since he's sleeping you can put him on his bed. I'll get a servant to watch him so he won't be scared when he wakes up." Marian got up and motioned Guy to follow her.

Seth's room was next door to the nursery. That way Judith could keep an eye on him along with Edward and Roger. Guy laid Seth down on the bed. Marian put a blanket over him. "He's just a little boy Guy. He's lost everything he knows in the world. You are all he has left." Marian turned to look at Guy. He was trying not to look at Seth. "Why did you leave Seth in the forest?"

Guy turned and walked out the door. Marian followed calling his name. "Guy, Guy stop."

Marian caught up to Guy and grabbed his arm. Guy stopped, turned and grabbed Marian's arm then walked her like an errant child into their bedroom.

"I left Seth in the woods for two reasons. First if Vasey had found out I fathered a child and that child was in the castle he would have used the babe as a hold over me. I'm sure torturing the babe would have been involved. I know torturing Seth would have been involved."

"Why didn't you take him to Kirklees like Annie asked?"

"Vasey had too many ties to Kirklees. If I had taken Seth to Kirklees Vasey would have found out and again would have tortured the boy to control me. I didn't want to see the boy tortured on my account."

"Why not leave him somewhere else? Why leave him in the foretst?"

"I only had a short time to get him away from the castle. Leaving him in the forest there was always the chance that someone would find him."

"So you thought that the possibility of getting attacked by wild animals and eaten alive was better than torture by Vasey."

Guy was silent. When he didn't say anything more Marian said,"You said there were two reasons. What was the second one?"

Guy looked at Marian. "It doesn't matter. Robin found Seth. He's alive and everything is ok."

"Yes it was fortunate that Robin found Seth and no everything isn't ok. You still have a son you tried to kill. Now he's here. And I want to know the second reason you left him to die."

Guy could no longer look at Marian. He got up and looked out the window. "I left him there because I thought if you knew I had a bastard son you wouldn't give me the time of day. It was hard enough trying to win you over as it was. You would have expected me to marry the mother and I was not about to do that. I didn't want you to ever find out about him." Guy left the room not bothering to look at Marian. He didn't want to see the look of disgust and hatred on her face.

Marian sat down hard on the edge of the bed. She knew she shouldn't feel any culpability for Guy leaving Seth in Sherwood, but she did. Had she really held herself so high and mighty that Guy felt he had to kill his own son to win her? And Guy was right she would have expected him to marry Annie even though she knew that was unrealistic. Lords did not marry the hired help even if they did produce bastards with them. Thinking about Seth being in the castle Guy was probably right, Vasey would have tortured Seth just to keep Guy in line. Marian almost wished she had never asked Guy about Seth.

Marian went to the nursery and found Seth looking at Edward and Roger. "Their your brothers. You can play with them." Seth shook his head no.

"Would you like to come with me and see the rest of the castle?" Seth nodded his head yes. Marian took his hand and gave him a tour of the castle. They also went down to the stables and paddocks. Seth stood on the railing watching the horses.

"Will I get to ride a horse?" he asked.

"If you like." Marian put her arms up on the railing next to Seth. "You can learn to fight with a sword too."

Seth nodded his head but didn't say anything.

Guy was just getting into the tub when Marian came in their room. She had put all the boys to bed and was going to take a bath herself.

Guy caught Marian's and eye and quickly looked away.

'For better, for worse the vows said.' Marian thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Lean forward."

Guy was surprised when Marian took a rag and started washing his back. "I would go back and change it if I could", he said softly.

"I know."

__________________________________________________________________________

"So why did she agree to marry him after he killed her twice?' Seth was thoroughly confused.

"Prince John ordered it and I think deep down mother always cared for him even though she claimed to be in love with Robin Hood. I know she fell in love with him after they married. And father always loved her." Marian looked at Seth to see if he was done asking silly questions.

__________________________________________________________________________

Marian caught the slight movement of Guy's hand motioning her closer. She leaned close to his mouth. If it hadn't been so still in the room Marian never would have heard him. "I love you wife." Tears filled Marian eyes. "I love you too husband." The last breath went out of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Marian smoothed his hair, touched his cheek and kissed him good-bye.

Later when little Marian came to check on her mother, she realized that her father had died. "Come away mother. Catherine and I will get father laid out. You need to rest. You haven't slept much since father got ill." Marian allowed herself to be led away.

Little Marian informed the rest of the family that their father was dead. All of the daughters had a hand in getting their father ready for his funeral. Guy's body was laid out in his finest clothes. They were black as it was hard to find their father in any other color. The body would stay in the bedroom until it was time for the funeral.

Marian had told her children she wished to go back to Locksley and be alone until the funeral. They thought nothing of it as their mother would often go off by herself when she wanted to get away from the family and think. Marian sent the servants off and went to the bedroom she had spent so many nights in with Guy. She sat on the bed and looked around. There were gifts on a shelf that Guy had given her over the years. Looking behind her on the bed was a leather jacket Guy had worn. Marian picked it up and and rubbed it against her cheek. The leather was soft against her skin. Marian could still smell a faint trace of Guy's scent.

When it started to grow dark Marian took her horse and rode towards Nottingham. As she approached the edge of the forest she dismounted and slapped the flanks of her horse to send it off. She knew it would find its way home. Using an entrance she had once found as a child Marian crept back into the castle and into the room where Guy was laid out. Lying down next to Guy, Marian put her head against his arm. Her hand went to his chest where she had laid it so many times before. "Wait for me. I'll be there soon." Marian closed her eyes for the last time.

Roger had gone to Locksley to check on his mother. Her horse was found eating grass outside the Locksley stables with the saddle still on. Word spread that Lady Gisborne was missing. The forest was searched in case her horse had thrown her. When she couldn't be found her children began to panic.

Robin opened the door to the room his father was in. He looked at the bed where his father had been laid out. Robin saw the figure lying next to his father and knew that she too was no longer alive.


End file.
